Phoenix Tears Part 1
by child of the new dawn
Summary: Complete After Ootp Albus Dumbledore trys to deal with Harry's anger and with Remus begins to train Harry for the upcoming war
1. Default Chapter

Phoenix tears by child of the new dawn  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue  
  
The door closed hiding a sight that no one in the wizarding world would have  
  
ever imagined: Albus Dumbledore champion of the light and noble headmaster of  
  
Hogwarts crying softly into his hands.  
  
He should have known better than to expect Harry to cope with something like this. He is  
  
only fifteen and seen. and been though.. so much.  
  
Weeks ago. even days ago he would have admonished anyone who dared say that Harry  
  
could act like this. but after Sirius's death. after seeing what had become of his  
  
failings. Harry could have thrown unforgivable curses at him for years and not make up  
  
for all his pain. (A/N this is before Albus knows about Harry using an unforgivable)  
  
Sirius  
  
Sirius had known..  
  
Known that something like this could happen..  
  
And no one listened  
  
"Nobody likes being locked up you did that to me all last summer."  
  
Harry's words echoed in Albus's head. as did the look of pain on his face and the  
  
betrayal and hurt he was feeling.  
  
Harry would not come to the End-of -Term- Feast.  
  
He would not see him until next term.  
  
Albus sighed and ran his fingers through his long white hair.  
  
He hated sending Harry back there so wounded.  
  
A burst of thought came to him.  
  
He moved quickly over to the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of the powder on the mantle.  
  
Throwing it into the fire it turned a bright green. He walked straight into it and cried out  
  
"Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" and disappeared.  
  
Please review!! What is Albus going to do at Grimmauld Place? Child of the new dawn 


	2. Meeting With The Order

Phoenix Tears by child of the new dawn  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue Thanks to SailorSakuraChi  
  
psalatino TeenTypist For reviewing!! Thank you Thank you!!  
  
Meeting with the order  
  
Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace with more grace then the average wizard. But  
  
the sight that greeted him was far from what he expected.  
  
Remus was already in the room his head in his hands. Tonks and Kingsley were playing  
  
chess quietly and Moody was going through a battered box. They all looked up when  
  
Dumbledore entered having been told to be around in case Tom struck while the ministry  
  
was in such a state.  
  
"Is something going on?" The gruff voice of Moody cut through the heavy misery of the room.  
  
Dumbledore just shook his head for a moment trying to pull himself together.  
  
'Stupid old fool... you are so worried about Harry that forgot about the order'  
  
This was not a new feeling.. Sirius was not the first order member to die..  
  
' He might not be the last either'  
  
Neither thought was comforting..  
  
"I'm afraid that I must ask another favor of you my friends" he paused there wondering  
  
who he should ask to do this.  
  
Severus was out of the question and Minerva (though she has a fondness for Harry)  
  
would not be the best candidate... No it would have to be the order...  
  
"I would like you to meet Harry when he gets off the train tomorrow and speak to  
  
his... Guardians... To make it clear that we will not tolerate any ... Unpleasant  
  
behavior toward Harry... He has had a hard year and does not need to be treated  
  
awfully..."  
  
Moody gave a twisted grin and said "I'm in"  
  
Tonks and Remus nodded as well.  
  
Remus is looking more werewolf by the minute as I spoke of 'talking' with the Dursleys.  
  
Kingsley frowned and said with a slightly disappointed air of a child who had to go to  
  
bed early and said "I'm needed at the ministry, Fudge is incompetent and can use all the  
  
help he can get."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and saying " That's fine I'm sure these three will do the job.."  
  
"Three?" a voice inquired from behind him.  
  
He turned to see Molly and Author Wealesy.  
  
"I take it you would also like to speak to these muggles?" Dumbledore asked suppressing  
  
a smile.  
  
She nodded fiercely.  
  
Dumbledore almost pitied the muggles... Almost... After what they did to Harry  
  
that's the best he could do right now.  
  
Moody started to search through the box again.  
  
"Found it!" he said proudly throwing a rolled piece of parchment into the air then  
  
catching it again.  
  
"Found what Moody?" Dumbledore asked dryly.  
  
"Black's will"  
  
Hah my first cliffy... sort-of kinda ..errr  
  
Please review and give me ideas!!!  
  
Child of the new dawn 


	3. Reading the Will

Phoenix Tears Child of the new Dawn Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N thank you all who reviewed!! I'll try to make the chapters longer from now on, but I'm trying not to drag out too many subjects... My other story Misery Loves Company shows the other POV's (point of views) from the ootp. It's a little hard to read because it skips around a bit, but I'm trying to make some-kind of story out of it. Thanks!!  
  
'This is thought' I don't think I added this earlier, sorry  
  
"Black's will" said Moody.  
  
There was a sudden silence as Dumbledore registered this new information.  
  
He blinked in surprise and said, "I was not aware he had written one"  
  
"Yeah, he wrote it ages ago... Said it was important to tell Potter something..."  
  
"The prophecy?" Dumbledore asked suppressing a wince.  
  
'So many mistakes'  
  
"Doubt it, he was more vocal about that."  
  
Moody, who had been struggling with the tight knot since this conversation started gave up with a curse and undid the knot with his wand.  
  
The aged parchment unfolded itself as a thick letter fell out from between the folds. (A/n okay I know that's probably not possible but work with me here)  
  
Holding the will in front of his scared face he read out loud in his usually raspy voice...  
  
" I Sirius Black, being of sound mind in body, sort of , after Askaban I'm  
  
not sure... Errr right, I give my godson, one Harry James Potter, the  
  
rights to all my belongings, including all my family stuff. (A/n sorry but I  
  
couldn't make Sirius' will that serious) As for my living blood relatives I leave  
  
nothing, but deep disgust and hope that they will receive their  
  
punishment for everything they have done. The Noble and most Ancient House of Black can be continued to be used as headquarters for the  
  
Order of Phoenix. My only request is that both my mother's vile portrait  
  
and family tapestry be removed. Also I would like to have Kreacher be  
  
told that his final orders (if he is still around, which is unlikely with all  
  
that annoying muttering he does) are to not say a word to anyone about  
  
the Order. This includes family members, deatheaters, Voldemort,  
  
strangers, students, and ex- order members. In other words I want a  
  
permanent silencing charm put on him. I apologize to Herminone for  
  
this, but Kreacher would do anything to be alone in the house with that  
  
mad portrait. I had a bad feeling later that he had taken me seriously  
  
(ahh, my favorite joke with moony) when I said, "get out". Harry said  
  
something about his disappearance, but I assumed Kreacher was  
  
digging for some other old thing of my parents'. My Gringotts vault number is 1555629.  
  
Inside are some things that Harry will be looking for later and what's left of the Black  
  
Treasury. There are quite a few crypts and underground stores that also hold Black  
  
treasures (or rather disgusting and illegal things as I call them) that might be used to help  
  
the Order or bring some deatheaters in. As far as I am aware of , there are certain potion  
  
ingredients in either the vaults or underground stores that Moony may have to use. I'm  
  
sure he will know which ones are in the monthly potions he needs. I would also like the  
  
money in the vault to be split in half between Harry and Moony. As far as the  
  
guardianship of Harry, I would like Remus Lupin (Moony) to take my place. Should the  
  
Ministry of Magic have a problem with his condition I would like him to name the  
  
'official' guardianship person. I'm fully aware that many people care about him and  
  
know he will be taken care of. My only regret, and I have had a few of them, is not to be  
  
able to serve as Harry's godfather the way I should have. The charges I am currently  
  
accused for I am innocent of; with the exception of a few problems at Hogwarts (which I  
  
think twelve years in Azakban makes up for). I wish these charges to be dropped along  
  
with Buckbeaks' charges. I've given up hunting Wormtail so I don't really care what  
  
happens to him. Living as the servant of Voldemort will make up for a few of his crimes.  
  
I simply want to be excused from the Black Family tradition of being deatheaters and  
  
supporters of the dark lord. I will leave it to Albus Dumbledore to decide if I should be  
  
cleared in the near future. Keeping Kingsley looking for me could allow him an excuse  
  
to do things for the order without looking suspicious. Hopefully by the time anyone is  
  
reading this there will be no need for secrecy, for the most part ,from the ministry. I  
  
would also like Kingsley to get my motorbike back (if it still exists) for Harry. Though I  
  
have a feeling Moony will not willingly teach Harry to ride it there's no harm in trying.  
  
Harry, if he has not been already told, should know about the prophecy. I know all the  
  
versions to this argument, but the fact is if Harry is to truly 'vanquish the dark lord' he  
  
must know about it to train or something. I understand that Albus whishes to give Harry  
  
some-kind of childhood and I do agree with that, but, Harry, ignoring all age and rights is no more a child than Buckbeak a lizard.  
  
He has done more than some in the Order and has suffered  
  
more for it. From what I understood from Ron and Hermione, Harry does not like to be  
  
kept in the dark from something that affects him so much. I also believe that Harry  
  
should be inducted into the Order. I can already picture Molly Weasley's face when she  
  
hears that, but I still believe he can help. If not for the fight against Voldemort itself, then  
  
for the added protection of better communication between Order members.  
  
Albus being the head of both Hogwarts and the Order is not always around or for his own  
  
reasons available for Harry to talk to.  
  
While its true (and I'm a bit of a hypocrite for saying this) that Harry is  
  
not a child, he should not be treated like a fully trained auror. I agree with Dumbledore  
  
that far, but I don't think cutting off some of the closest support he had was the right way  
  
to do so. I again, understand the reasons, but because I'm dead there's no reason to hold  
  
back. I know that Harry can deal with the prophecy if given the chance. If my death  
  
occurred before he was told, then he will and or would, need someone to lean on if only a  
  
little. Harry himself is human. He is also a teenager. I know I could not deal with half of  
  
what he has gone through already. But I do know that he will fight with all his will and  
  
magic to defend against Voldemort. I also know that he has made me very proud, always.  
  
Sirius Orion Black (A/N I'm just guessing on the middle name I read it somewhere)  
  
Moody bent down and picked up the letter that had fallen out. On the back was Harry's name scribbled in Sirius' messy handwriting.  
  
There was a sudden silence. Remus had put his head in his hands again and both Tonks and Kingsley were looking down at him concern eminent in their faces.  
  
Moody's gruff voice again broke the sullen silence "What will you do Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore answered in a soft voice unable to keep all the sadness from it "I'll send the letter in a day or two for Harry to calm down a little..."  
  
"Or sink into depression more likely" Remus said with more than a little bitterness.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea to give it to him when you meet him tomorrow."  
  
"Whys that?" Remus asked lifting his head out of his hands.  
  
"He needs to get over the death a little so when he does get the letter it might help him not 'sink into depression'" Dumbledore answered trying hard not to clench his fist. His nerves after what had happened last year were more than a little on edge.  
  
Remus simply nodded and managed to force his face into his usual one of calmness.  
  
It would be enough to stop Harry from worrying about Remus, but not even close to what he needs to forgive himself for a mistake that was not his fault.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and looked at his watch with the planets ticking around the side. He would have to get back to Hogwarts soon.  
  
But as he made to leave Molly said, "Oh Albus, I almost forgot that Professor Snape stopped by and said he needed a word with you about what happened in the ministry."  
  
Just what he needed right now.  
  
"Thank you Molly. I'll speak to him when I get back."  
  
She frowned suddenly and said " I would also like to talk to you in the near future about a few things."  
  
'Oh dear, more rampages about the mistakes I have made'  
  
He made a mental note to 'speak' to Molly in a place with no breakable objects.  
  
He also noted that Arthur had something of the same look on his face.  
  
'I'll be up against the whole Wealesy clan at this rate'  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said, "I'll speak to you next Order meeting."  
  
They both nod in return.  
  
Dumbledore walked back to the fire, threw in a handful of green powder, and cried out "Hogwarts!"  
  
A/N well that was a little longer. What did you think of Sirius' will? I'm not sure I happy with it yet I might change some things....  
  
One other thing I need help with is what to make this a story of  
  
make it a story of Harry's sixth year changing POV's so it will make sense  
  
make a companion fic. to fill in the blanks because Harry isn't likely to share a personal letter from Sirius with the order  
  
make it a story of Albus' summer before sixth year  
  
make it a story of Harry's sixth year with a companion fic with Albus' POV  
  
Thank you for reviewing  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- sorry still not very long.  
  
girlwholived  
  
hermionegreen  
  
tomzgurl77  
  
linky2  
  
Dippy  
  
samhaincat, I completely agree that ending was bad, but I don't really think anything  
  
Dumbledore said would have made things better for Harry 


	4. Opinions Run Wild

Phoenix Tears Child of the new Dawn  
  
Opinions Run Wild  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue  
  
Dumbledore walked back to the fire, threw in a handful of green powder and cried out "Hogwarts!"  
  
Stepping out of the fire while wiping ashes off of his robes, the first thing Dumbledore noticed was that he was not alone in his office.  
  
None other than Dobby the house elf was sitting in the chair in front of his desk, swinging his legs about.  
  
The elf looked up the minute Dumbledore entered and slid of the chair to bow low to the ground, with one had holding his head wary of the tower of hats Miss. Granger had knitted.  
  
"Master Dumbledore, sir. I is hoping that I is not disturbing you sir." He said.  
  
"Not at all Dobby. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I is wanting to talk about Harry Potter sir."  
  
'Doesn't everyone today' Dumbledore thought.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Dobby thinks that good Harry Potter is needing some help sir."  
  
Dumbledore felt his heart quicken. Using all the training he had for not showing his true feelings he asked "With what Dobby?"  
  
"What good Harry Potter did to your office sir is being very naughty and Dobby thinks that good Harry Potter is needing some of that 'sleepy potion'."  
  
Dumbledore could not help but crack a small grin "Dreamless sleep potion?"  
  
Dobby clapped his hands excitedly and nodded "That is being it Master Dumbledore!"  
  
The grin faded as soon as it had appeared, "Why does Harry need this potion?"  
  
Obviously it would help stop Harry from visions of Voldemort, but it is know to be additive and Harry needs to learn to close his mind anyway.  
  
Dobby also looked somewhat depressed as his ears dropped "Good Harry Potter is always having bad dreams" he said sadly "even when not about. Him... he is always moaning in his sleep."  
  
'Oh Harry.... that explains how his temper increased...... Well partly, the rest is my fault.'  
  
"So you think this potion will help?" Dumbledore asked more to stop himself from thinking than curious.  
  
The elf drew himself up proudly and said "Yes, Master Dumbledore, sir. The other house-elves is also thinking that good Harry Potter is also needing more good house-elf food and that he is being far too skinny."  
  
"So sleeping potion and more food... anything else?"  
  
The elf looks down slightly as if ashamed of himself.  
  
"Dobby?" Dumbledore prodded after a few minutes of silence.  
  
The elf looked back up and said "Is meaning no disrespect Master Dumbledore, sir, but Dobby is thinking that sending good Harry Potter back to nasty muggles is not being good idea."  
  
'Oh, dear, being criticized by house-elves'  
  
"Quite understandable Dobby. What would you recommend?"  
  
He seemed to be a little more encouraged by that and said, "Sending good Harry Potter to see his Wheezy would make good Harry Potter happy. Is also good chance for good Harry Potter to fly on broom nasty Umbridge took away."  
  
"Yes.... It would make Harry happy..."  
  
It would also cause the wards around the Durleys' to collapse, making the all the years Harry suffered for meaningless.  
  
He sighed and looked down at the house-elf through his half-moon glasses perched at the end of his nose.  
  
"In time, I think, Harry could go to the Wealseys' house."  
  
The house-elf bowed again. "Thank you for speaking to me master Dumbledore, sir."  
  
He disappeared with a loud crack.  
  
Sighing Dumbledore sat down in his chair a stroked Fawkes as he landed on his shoulder. "What are you going to do about Mr. Potter's behavior, Dumbledore?"  
  
Dumbledore looked up in surprise and recognized the voice of one of the portraits along the walls.  
  
They were not forging sleep today, but all looking alertly at Dumbledore.  
  
For a minute Dumbledore looked blankly at them until it clicked what they referring to.  
  
"I'm not sure"  
  
"No student before has ever done anything like that" said one portrait haughtily.  
  
"No student has ever been through half of what he has." Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
A few grim nods appeared from a few portraits, but a few frowns came from others.  
  
"You need to be firm with him Dumbledore." Insisted the haughty portrait.  
  
"What would I say? He has just lost the only family he had and I have lied to him. He has no reason to listen to me after that."  
  
The portrait sniffed "Yes, he has suffered and we all have the highest regard for Mr. Potter." He paused here as most of the portraits nodded. "But you can not let him go flying around like that."  
  
"I do not know what you all expect me to say to him. He has no reason to listen or care about what I say about any thing other than school-related topics."  
  
"What makes you think that he will never listen to you again?"  
  
Looking around I see that is it Phineus speaking.  
  
"What do you mean Phineus?"  
  
"Potter" he said drawing out every word "no matter how annoyed he is with you will trust your judgment."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Dumbledore asked wondering when Phineus would be in a situation to know such a thing.  
  
He sighed leaning against his frame and said, " Potter listened to you about not leaving Grimmauld Place. He was not happy about the shortness of the message, but did as he was told, for once"  
  
That was a little comforting, but not enough to satisfy Dumbledore's worry.  
  
"You know Dumbledore," Phineus continued, "You should stop worrying about teenagers or you'll start thinking and whining like one."  
  
Before Dumbledore could say anything Phineus walked out of his portrait.  
  
Phineus has not been the same since Sirius died, but that does not make him any less intolerable at times.  
  
'Perhaps I am spending too much time with teenagers'  
  
He put his head in his hands once again.  
  
"Once again nobody asks MY opinion on the subject."  
  
Suppressing a groan as he lifted his head he looked over to the sorting hat.  
  
"Do you have something to add?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I have a few things to say."  
  
"Such as....?" Dumbledore asked wearily.  
  
Being criticized by house-elves, portraits, and an old hat was making his head ache.  
  
And let's not forget that he still had to speak to his potions teacher.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
'Speak of the devil.'  
  
Turning to the sorting hat he said quietly "I'm afraid our discussion will have to wait until later."  
  
The sorting hat grumbles, but Dumbledore ignored it. It was eternal after all, it could wait for a little while to have its say.  
  
The door opened and Professor Severus Snape came in.  
  
'Here we go'  
  
A/n oh dear I think I over did it with all the opinions. Dumbledore's a little too sappy too.... oh well please review and tell me what yah think (  
  
Thanks for reviewing HoshiHikari4ever Hermionegreen PhoenixPadfoot89 Kemenran samhaincat 


	5. The Madness Continues

Phoenix Tears Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue  
  
Severus entered with his usual air of self-confidence and distain. With a respectable nod toward Dumbledore he sauntered into a chair and said,  
  
"Headmaster, did perhaps Mrs. Weasley deliver my message?"  
  
"Yes, Severus. What can I do for you?"  
  
An all-too-common-sneer found its way onto Severus' face as he said, "The 'incident' at the ministry has made the dark lord restless. He had not expected things to go so badly. With Malfoy in Azkaban my sources are limited, but I know for certain that the Dark Lord will make a move to, for him, reassure that his deatheaters competency. I, myself, will be ordered to report any weaknesses in Hogwarts' defence. He is determined to cause panic to rise in the ranks of the Ministry."  
  
Dumbledore nodded slowly allowing the information to sink in. "I knew Tom would do something like this. Our best chance is to try to alert the Ministry."  
  
Severus snorts quietly apparently not confident in this plan, but didn't comment.  
  
Dumbledore took this opportunity to get a good look at his potions master. Severus had dark circles under his eyes and looked a bit paler than usual. But, this was not what kept his attention. What did was the gleam in his eye.  
  
"Anything else to report Severus?"  
  
"Yes," he said slowly as though savoring every word, "Bellatrix Lestrange said something most particular about the 'incident' at the Ministry."  
  
He paused here to relish the moment, then continued, "Apparently, Mr. Potter attempted the cruciatus curse on her."  
  
The world itself stopped.  
  
Dumbledore quickly moved his eyes away from Severus' face.  
  
The air itself turned into acid.  
  
He was unable to do anything as at scene played out in his mind: 'Harry glaring hate at Lestrange crying out crucio....' All the suffering he had been through had affect- wait....  
  
He looked back at Severus, his face molded back into a well-practiced mask and asked, "Attempted? He did not complete the curse?"  
  
Frowning slightly in disappointment Severus nodded.  
  
The world started again and air entered his lungs.  
  
'Harry had not given in to the darkness. He has not followed the same road Tom Riddle did. He could not enjoy the suffering of the woman who had just killed his godfather, his only living family.'  
  
'But, don't forget," said a nasty voice at the back of his head, "he also hadn't know about the prophecy'  
  
Ignoring it Dumbledore forced himself back to reality.  
  
Severus was staring at him as though trying to read his mind, even though he knew he could not.  
  
"Yes, Severus?"  
  
"What shall Potter's punishment be?" he asked bluntly.  
  
"I will decide on the topic itself once I have spoken to Harry at the beginning of next term."  
  
Or when he starts speaking to me that is.  
  
Snape glared at Dumbledore and hissed "So you will do nothing then?"  
  
"I just told-"  
  
"You're going to talk to the boy!! He cast an unforgivable and all you'll do is TALK to him about it??"  
  
"I did not say that would be all I would do, but yes, I will talk with Harry about the subject and I will tell him of your views on the matter." Dumbledore said allowing anger into his voice while giving Severus his 'headmaster look.'  
  
Severus sat there fuming.  
  
His eyes told Dumbledore that Severus' worst fears about him are now proven.  
  
So be it.  
  
Dumbledore was still head of the Order and Headmaster, and despite what the Weasleys, the portraits, and the sorting hat might think.  
  
He was not in the mood to be told he was getting too fond of a student no matter how true it was.  
  
Severus was immune to such feelings it seemed. He had spent the last few years of his life making sure of that.  
  
But Dumbledore had once been like that too. Until a dark-haired boy came to Hogwarts and showed him what life could be like, without masks. How laughter and excitement and love came with the pain. How one person, without being asked or told, could give up everything and anything for lives of others and still enjoy his own. He felt his heart open to this child and break when the pain overcame him and he no-longer loved life.  
  
He refused to let Harry give up. He was a savoir, not only to the wizarding world.  
  
Severus just could not understand how precious Harry was.  
  
(A/N ok that was very sappy. Sorry. Moving on)  
  
"Is there anything else Severus?" Dumbledore asked forcing his voice into calmness.  
  
"No, Headmaster."  
  
"Until next meeting then." Dumbledore said with a dismissive nod.  
  
Severus stood up and left without a word.  
  
As the door closed Dumbledore let his head rest in his hands and released the sigh he had been holding.  
  
"Now can I have MY say?" asked the sorting hat peevishly.  
  
Dumbledore wanted to tell the hat to snuff it, but was interrupted.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Dumbledore looked up in surprise as Peeves crashed down the door holding a rusty caldron, which if he recalled correctly belonged to Filch.  
  
(A/N this is for HermioneGreen)  
  
"What on earth are you doing Peeves?" Dumbledore asked trying hard not to burst into hysterical laughter as his nerves were on end.  
  
Peeves looked down in shock. He had apparently forgotten where the headmaster's office is.  
  
"Many apologies your headship, sir," he said in a greasy voice, "I am only testing the doors strength sir."  
  
He looked back at the demolished door and said calmly "Your headship should get a stronger door sir."  
  
Suddenly they both distinctly heard Filch yell "PEEVES!!!"  
  
Crackling Peeves zoomed out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
Dumbledore stared in shock. Now not only had he been told off by the Weasleys, the portraits, and the sorting hat (whom he hadn't even spoken to yet), now he was being told off by the ghosts to get a stronger door when they broke it down!!  
  
Taking deep breaths trying to calm himself he said, "Okay sorting hat what do you want to add?"  
  
"Well first of all you should get a stronger door...."  
  
A/n Not quite as long as I wanted it to be but I didn't want to harp on snape. He'll be making a comeback though eventually..... Anyway please please review!!  
  
Thank you for reviewing  
  
hermionegreen maybe not what you had in mind but I might add another ghost  
  
later....  
  
HoshiHikari4ever I don't think Harry will be happy that Dumbledore is agreeing  
  
to things for him  
  
Badassgothicgirl get Dumbledore some asprin  
  
athenakitty the hat's gonna get its say soon  
  
Kemenran  
  
ckat44 


	6. THe Sorting Hat Gets It's Say

Phoenix Tears Child of the new Dawn  
  
The Sorting Hat Gets It's Say Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue  
  
"Well first of all you should get a stronger door.." sated the sorting hat.  
  
Doing his best to ignore that comment, Dumbledore pulled out his wand and repaired the door with a flick of the wrist.  
  
"All right. The door is fixed and many people have already commented on this past year, so what do you have to add to it?" said Dumbledore peevishly.  
  
"Well first I'm going to teach you some manners."  
  
"WHA-!" Dumbledore stopped himself from yelling and said through gritted teeth, "I'm sorry please continue."  
  
The hat nodded knowingly "The problem with people today is the fact that they categorize everything they see. This person is like this, this person is like that, they never add all the details. That's your problem as well."  
  
Dumbledore waited, but the hat said nothing else. "What does this have to do with Harry?"  
  
The hat gave an exasperated sigh and said, "People like Mr. Potter can not be categorized like so."  
  
"What do you know about him?" Dumbledore asked hotly.  
  
'If the sorting hat had know how Harry would have reacted to something like this why hadn't it said anything?'  
  
The sorting hat drew itself up proudly and said, "I have sorted every witch and wizard that has gone through this school for over a thousand years. I have sorted even you. When a person is sorted I read the pure magic within them."  
  
Dumbledore nodded slowly. He knew that each witch and wizard had a ball of pure magic within them. Inside the ball holds the special abilities and qualities of each person. Like a label, in a way, the ball would tell you the wishes of the magic that linked to the person. (In other words the magic gives every witch or wizard the skills to excel at something: like with Nevile in Herbology).  
  
"I can also," the hat continued, "See the emotions in their hearts and what they would do in certain situations."  
  
"So," Dumbledore said, "You sort by a person's magical talent and their actions true to their hearts."  
  
"Yes," said the sorting hat continuing, "Now we're getting somewhere. Back to Mr. Potter. When Harry put me on, I saw how, in times of peril, he would come to the aid of friends and that he already wanted to prove his worth in the wizarding world. This led me in the direction of Slytherin and Gryffindor. However at his insistence, I placed him in Gryffindor. Which goes to show, as you once said, that choices show the true hearts of people. Harry's ball of magic, I noted, swelled slightly when the decision was made, unfortunately I was unable to see why because I was removed from his head."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and looked down at the desktop, not really seeing it. 'So Harry saw how much the wizarding world looked up to him. And after years of neglect he would, of course want to prove, more to himself than anyone, that he belonged in this new world. But why would his magic swell? It made no sense. A witch or wizard's magic ball would not change after birth. The magic itself is simply there, allowing the magic-user to channel, unconsciously, his or her magic to a wand. The amount of pure magic depended on the person's strength.'  
  
(A/N ok if I lost anybody don't feel bad I'll try and simplify this down in the author's note at the end of the chapter.)  
  
He looked up at the sorting hat and said, "I still don't understand."  
  
The hat nodded, "Well, I didn't either so I put it in the back of my mind. But then one day, a year later, Mr. Potter put me on again. While waiting to talk to you he put me on and asked if he had been placed in the right house. I looked through his magic again and realized that the pure magic had greatly increased, but Harry himself had seen new things and terrible things, so his thought pattern had changed a bit.  
  
His affection toward Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger existed very strongly. Also, there was a new fear. It was in the back of his mind and I had to pull with all my power to see it. Harry has an understanding of the dark lord. He also knows that they are very similar. He also fears that. He fears of turning into the dark lord, afraid that he might be harming the students without knowing it. His boggart shows a dementor to represent his fears in a real and dangerous form. His greatest fear is falling into them. When I told him I still stood by my decision the fears were pushed back until I reminded him that he still had qualities of a Slytherin. The magic swelled again and forced me out of his mind."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. 'Harry was afraid of falling into darkness as well, but I can not decide if that is a good thing or not.'  
  
Dumbledore looked toward the sorting hat and asked, "What does all that have to do with categorizing people?"  
  
The hat frowned (if it can) "For the leader of light magic you can be fairly dense. Harry has changed. He is not the little first year that once came here. He is nearly an adult physically and mentally he is far beyond his peers. Humans change over time and their emotions cannot be predicted. You can't always assume that anyone will deal with problems the same way. You cannot relate to Harry right now. Nor can I, being a hat.  
  
So knowing your question already by your dense look I'll say this: Harry has had you and Black to lean back on. Without your support he faltered a little. Normally he would have been all right, understanding your reasoning later, but Harry could not lean more on Black.  
  
Black was stuck at his home and a wanted criminal, so he could not offer the support the Harry needed. So the boy suffered in silence, a lesson taught to him by those muggles. The separation made Black dearer to Harry. After his death Harry feels more alone than either of us can imagine. All that with the prophecy, is enough to make anyone act as Harry did."  
  
Tears fall like twin miniature waterfalls. Dumbledore managed to choke out "What can I do to help him? He has no reason to trust me anymore."  
  
The hat for once had no snide comment to make, "A human heart is a frail thing.... But Harry will not last without it. Give him time to mourn, for it will be a painful thing you must do. Harry was taught to put up a wall at a certain point about talking about his feelings, this is very much like your emotional masks. He is in pain from the tournament and from losing Black.  
  
You will have to talk to him about both matters no matter how painful it will be. While you managed to get him to express his anger, his sorrow, is another story. It will be painful and Harry will not want to talk of it with you after last year.... But you are the only one who can even graze the idea of pain for him. The werewolf, Lupin was too close to Sirius for Harry to speak to now, but eventually he will also be needed for his own sake.... Not bad advise from a hat, eh?" the sorting hat finished, its voice sad.  
  
"No," Dumbledore choked out, "I'll try to do it more often."  
  
"As long as you don't interrupt my sorting song planning." The hat said haughtily and fell silent.  
  
Dumbledore put his head in his hands. He stayed still for long minutes. Fawkes flew over to him a rested on his shoulder where he sang a few notes to soothe his master.  
  
Dumbledore stroked the birds plumage then sighed. He reached over and loaded a quill. Grabbing a piece of parchment he wrote: Dear Harry,  
  
A/N ok maybe a little confusing.  
  
The magic ball inside a witch or wizard helps channel magic into the wand. The magic comes from the wizard or witch themselves. It is an area of concentrated magic that is larger in stronger wizards.  
  
The sorting hat can read the magic ball's best abilities, that is what the witch or wizard is strongest in. Examples would be: being good at potions, or best at charms. The sorting hat also looks at the heart's decisions would be: would someone fight or run away? The sorting hat decides the house from that information.  
  
Understand? If not say something in a review or email me. Please review!!  
  
Thanks to  
  
Badassgothicgirl - poor Dumbledore might need some tissues  
  
Kemenran- more comin'  
  
HoshiHikari4ever- yeah Dumbledore can 't always be all-high-and-mighty  
  
Dimgwrthien, Lady of Shadow- can hats frown?  
  
Herminonegreen- hehe glad yah like 


	7. Having A Chat With Moony

Phoenix Tears Child of the new Dawn  
  
Having a Chat With Moony  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue  
  
Dear Harry, I am writing you in accordance to Sirius' will. He wrote the letter included with this for you. After our 'discussion' I believe you are, with all rights, still angry and upset with me, but I beg you to read and respond to this letter. It will please you, I hope, to know that your stay at Privet Drive will be much shorter than last year. You, of course, already know the reason you must stay their every year and we must wait until the wards have strengthened by your presence. Your destination afterward will be to Hogwarts, at least for a time. During that time I hope you are willing to learn some new skills that will assist you against deatheaters and Voldemort. You and I must also talk of a few things. I beg you not to blame yourself for Sirius' death and to try and remember some of the things I told you. Also, it might amuse you to speak to Dobby while you are at Hogwarts. He also has some ideas for you. Albus Dumbledore  
  
Dumbledore put his quill down and reread his letter. It didn't say half of what he wanted, but he felt that it would be best to see how Harry would respond to this and speak to him in person.  
  
Wearily he tied the letter to Fawkes' leg and carried his over to the window. Watching as the phoenix took off he half-longed to have a carefree moment. Turning he went to bed reaching for a dreamless sleep potion before he closed his eyes.  
  
Dumbledore woke in the morning to a soft continuous tapping at the window. Getting up slowly, he walked over to the window and allowed the owl to fly in with a letter tied to its leg. Unrolling it he read:  
  
Albus, I hate to bother you with something like this, but Kreacher has been trying to hurt Buckbeak again. I have news to report anyway, so I will bring him along. I hope this won't be a problem, but there must be some place in Hogwarts that can hold him. Remus Lupin  
  
Frowning he simply nodded to the owl to take off. He needed a word with Remus anyway, after what the sorting hat said. Maybe Remus will have a better idea for helping Harry. (This is for HoshiHikari4ever)  
  
Sighing Dumbledore got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast (A/N I can not remember if that's the place where they eat or not)  
  
Back in his office Dumbledore waited nervously for Remus to arrive.  
  
"The werewolf's on his way, along with that sad excuse for a house-elf." Sated Phineus.  
  
Dumbledore jumped then comprehension dawned and he nodded toward Phineus.  
  
"Thank you Phineus."  
  
"In my opinion that house-elf should have been put down ages ago-"  
  
"THANK you Phineus."  
  
"I mean with all that constant muttering and everything-"  
  
"PHINEUS"  
  
Someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Come in." Dumbledore called trying to control his emotions so not to snap at anyone.  
  
Remus entered the room followed by Kreacher who glared around the room, but was most obliviously recording everything in his memory.  
  
"Headmaster." Remus said greeting Dumbledore formally, apparently not forgetting their past conversation.  
  
"Remus" Dumbledore said greeting him in the same formal tone.  
  
He looked down at the house-elf and said "Kreacher, I want you to go with the house elf Dobby and wait where he takes you, understood?"  
  
Kreacher looked around ignoring him saying things under his breath in a croaky voice. "Mad old wizard trying to tell Kreacher what to do. Werewolf ordering Kreacher to leave his beloved Mistress when Kreacher was only trying to get rid of that filthy beast."  
  
"KREACHER!" ,Dumbledore half-yelled nerves already on edge.  
  
The house-elf fell silent and Dumbledore called Dobby to him.  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, Sir?"  
  
"Dobby, I want you to take Kreacher to the dungeons."  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, sir." Dobby and Kreacher disappeared with a loud crack. (A/N don't worry they'll be back, he-he)  
  
"Now Remus, you said you had something to report?" asked Dumbledore turning back to Remus, eyeing him with concern.  
  
Remus had bags under his eyes and looked a tad thin. His voice was slightly horse which reminded Dumbledore that the full moon had been recently, "Sorry to bother you with Kreacher, Albus, but the order just can't keep an eye on him constantly."  
  
"I understand Remus. I'll find a place to keep him here, until we can find something to do with him." Dumbledore told him reassuringly.  
  
Remus nodded and continued, "Well, from what I've found out there is a large pack of werewolves that were contacted by Voldemort. So far some have claimed to be neutral, but the majority is uncertain which side to chose."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and then frowned as he thought. 'The best choice here is to send Remus as representative for light. This would also mean that any questions about Harry I should ask need to be asked now.'  
  
"Remus, I would like you to go to this pack as the light representative. However there is one last issue I must discuss with you before you go."  
  
Remus nodded, "Anything headmaster."  
  
"What do you think Harry needs?"  
  
Remus blinked in surprise at that and answered slowly "Harry needs ... to tell someone about his feelings" (A/N errr corny, sorry its late)  
  
"Just his feelings?"  
  
"It's a start."  
  
"Yes, but how to get him to say that much?"  
  
Remus smiled humorlessly "For a headmaster you don't understand teenagers very well."  
  
"Don't even go there."  
  
Remus chuckled "Bad couple of days?"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"I can guess... talk to him Albus. Harry needs to tell someone how awful he feels. The guilt will lift slightly and he will be able to slowly trust you again."  
  
Dumbledore felt a rush of hope "You think he will?"  
  
Remus smiled proudly, "Harry, while really depressed, will never join the dark side. Not after everything that has happened to him by Voldemort. He only trusted Sirius more than you. He's just overwhelmed with grief now, talk to him and then give him a little space."  
  
Dumbledore nodded hope still spreading through him.  
  
"You should talk to him as well Remus. You are his guardian after all and you knew Sirius best."  
  
"I will, but I still think he should talk to you first and give him a little time. After that I'll see if he wants to talk about Sirius."  
  
"Alright, but you're not getting out of this."  
  
Remus smiled, "Is he really that bad?"  
  
"No, but I know torture chambers that would be more enjoyable to spend an afternoon in then having to see Harry in such pain."  
  
Remus said nothing.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"He really looked up to you. You were the one with all the answers, the one who think up a plan that could save the day. The person he strived for." Remus said softly. "You don't know how not talking to him for a year affected him."  
  
"Then why didn't you help him?!?" Dumbledore burst out.  
  
"For a werewolf not being involved with someone shows that you care for them. I want to help Harry I really do, I just don't want to try to replace Sirius. I can't compete with Sirius' memory. And, I'm afraid Harry will be hurt again if I die."  
  
"Why do you think I have a better chance with Harry?"  
  
"He knows you. I was his teacher and never got the chance to add to that. You have grown from a teacher to a kind-of guardian to him. When the pain of Sirius' death fades I'll talk to him about Sirius' life. Until then, you are the best chance to talk to him."  
  
"I don't know what to say to him."  
  
"It'll come." A clock chimed three times in the background. "I better get going if I'm gonna get to the werewolf pack by dark."  
  
Remus stood up and nodded a farewell. The door closed.  
  
Dumbledore remained silent staring into space.  
  
"Back to the subject of that vile creature..." Phineus started.  
  
A/N ok maybe a little corny in some parts but no too bad eh? Please review!!  
  
Thanks for reviewing:  
  
Momma-dar- sorry it takes so long to update but Fanfiction.net has been having problems uploading chapters so some of the chapters are a few days old when they are put up  
  
Mzdeep- glad you like my story  
  
I-love-sirus73- thanks  
  
HoshiHikari4ever- Yah in most stories Harry goes dark but after everything Voldemort put him through I don't think he would join him. I don't know if I like everything about Lupin let but I want him a major character. Thanks for the constant reviews!  
  
Kemenran- more coming  
  
Hermionegreen- I'd like a hat like this one  
  
Samhaincat- thanks  
  
Ckat44-thanks I loved writing the hat parts 


	8. Divided By Pain

Phoenix Tears Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Don't sue  
  
A/N THIS IS HARRY'S POV  
  
Divided By Pain.  
  
Plink. Plink. Plink.  
  
Harry groaned and buried his head into his pillow.  
  
It was three in the morning and the downpour of rain had just slowed. A large storm had been growing and had broken over night. Huge thunderheads were still rolling toward them.  
  
Harry sighed with exhaustion, but did not dare to go to sleep. Voldemort had come up with an even more affective way of torturing him. Every night Harry dreamed of an event of his past years at Hogwarts and how things might have been had he joined the dark side.  
  
Voldemort's favorite was Sirius' death.  
  
Every dream, every vision left Harry weaker and weaker. Now he could not even attempt at occulmancy. His pride kept him from saying anything, but deep down he knew he was breaking down.  
  
He was also divided. Part of him wanted to give into the dark lord. Another part was horrified at the other. What was left was filled with grief and confusion.  
  
He wished he could talk to someone.  
  
But he had no one.  
  
Sirius was dead.  
  
Lupin was just a great teacher.  
  
And Dumbledore.....  
  
Dumbledore lied to him, he didn't look at him for a year, and made him come to the Durleys every year.  
  
He should hate him.  
  
But part of him didn't.  
  
Part of him wanted to talk to him again. Part of him wanted to apologize and have it the way it was before fifth year.  
  
Part of him wanted his hero and mentor back.  
  
A sharp tap woke Harry from his thoughts.  
  
Fawkes was at his window.  
  
Harry let him in and watched him fly to his desk, then he held out a leg to Harry which held a large envelope.  
  
Harry opened it and two letters fell out.  
  
One was from Dumbledore, the other......  
  
From Sirius.  
  
Trembling he opened Dumbledore's letter.  
  
Dear Harry, I am writing you in accordance to Sirius' will. He wrote the letter included with this for you. After our 'discussion' I believe you are, with all rights, still angry and upset with me, but I beg you to read and respond to this letter. It will please you, I hope, to know that your stay at Privet Drive will be much shorter than last year. You, of course, already know the reason you must stay their every year and we must wait until the wards have strengthened by your presence. Your destination afterward will be to Hogwarts, at least for a time. During that time I hope you are willing to learn some new skills that will assist you against deatheaters and Voldemort. You and I must also talk of a few things. I beg you not to blame yourself for Sirius' death and to try and remember some of the things I told you. Also, it might amuse you to speak to Dobby while you are at Hogwarts. He also has some ideas for you. Albus Dumbledore  
  
'Great more 'talks' with Dumbledore.'  
  
'Sirius' he looked down at Sirius' last letter.  
  
That thought made his heart clench.  
  
He broke the seal.  
  
Harry, If you are reading this then I am dead. Yep, I kicked the bucket, bought the farm, and am pushing up daises. Sorry kid, there are a lot of things that we never got a chance to do. Just remember that I'm with your parents now.  
  
Ok, first things first. IT IS NOT I REPEAT, NOT YOUR FAULT. I don't care if you pointed you wand at me and said the words, its not your fault.  
  
Moving on. I love you. I never said that as often I should have if I said it at all. Remus loves you. Molly and Arthur love you. Dumbledore loves you. Even Snape..... Ok never mind him. Anyway, you are loved.  
  
There is a prophecy about you and Voldemort. If you don't know about it, you have my permission to hex Dumbldore. We should have told you ages ago.  
  
Now that those points are made, I'll actually try and write a letter.  
  
The only thing I can say about my death is that I hope I went fighting. Don't mourn my death much. The important thing is not to mourn death 'till your own, remember that, Harry. You are not to blame for Cerdic's death. You are not to blame for mine.  
  
Please watch out for Moony. He needs you and you can tell him anything. I've named him your guardian. I hope you don't mind, but Remus would do anything for you.  
  
As for Dumbledore..... well, he and I have had a few issues, you know what its like to be locked up in a place you hate. But he has a good heart and he really does care about you, he's just..... Scared silly because he realized that. He's not used to someone who cannot just..... I don't know how to put it.... order around? Anyway if he told you the truth, the whole truth, you're pretty ticked. I know I would be. But you give him a chance you know Dumbledore rarely shows his emotions.  
  
In my will I left my vault number. In the vault are some things of your parents. Some other things are mentioned in the will. Ask moony about my motorcycle.  
  
I may not be in this world physically, but I'm still watching over you. I loved you from your first breath never doubt that. My only regret is that I wasn't half the godfather I should have been for you. I leave you now knowing that you are turning into a great man and wizard. You have always made me proud. Love, Sirius.  
  
Tears that he refused to shed built up in his eyes.  
  
He felt that Sirius' letter, had for now, pushed back the darkness.  
  
But how long would he last alone?  
  
A/n Ok what do you think? Harry's Pov. Please review.  
  
Thanks to  
  
Dimgwrthien, Lady of Shadow- glad you liked Remus give me more great ideas!!  
  
Fallen Dragon- a little dark Harry here, maybe not as much as you wanted, eh?  
  
Kemenran- more coming  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- hey thanks how are you fanfics going I love reading them!!  
  
Hermionegreen- Ok many questions..... Harry will respond to Dumbledore's letter in the next chapter in Dumbledore's POV. Harry is not used to trusting people so who knows? Harry can't just trust Dumbledore again that's just stupid, I'm gonna give them a few 'experiences' and see what happens. Thanks for reviewing  
  
Dippy- here you are Harry's POV there be more longer Pov's latter I updated faster than usual because I got an idea in the middle of the night and because Fanfiction.net sometimes gives me grief on uploading and most of these chapters are days old when you read them. Glad you got the ball thing. Thanks for reviewing  
  
Ckat44- hehe I've got my first quote yeah! Glad you like! Your reviews always cheer me up!!  
  
Scarysecretes- thank you for your glowing review I had been having a bad day and you review made it much better thanks!! 


	9. Dealing With The Weasleys

Phoenix Tears Child of the new Dawn  
  
A/N Happy Halloween!! Since I can't give you candy I'll give you a new chapter.  
  
Dealing With The Weasleys  
  
Prof. Dumbledore,  
  
Thank you for sending me Sirius' letter. He mentioned a few things that are found in his will and I would like to read it sometime. Upset and angry does not really describe what my feelings are towards you. I don't know what the right words are to describe it. I'm divided.  
  
How soon am I leaving? What kind of training do you have in mind?  
  
I do agree that we should talk, preferably in a room with no throw-able objects. Again I am confused with my feelings toward Sirius' death. Guilt is among them. It was, at least, partially my fault he died. Though I did not push him through the veil, it was mostly my fault he was there to begin with. His letter helped though.......  
  
Dobby has some ideas for me does he? Harry Potter  
  
No matter how many times Dumbledore read Harry's letter, the guilt and pain he was feeling did not pass.  
  
Remus was right. Harry didn't know how to share his feelings.  
  
At least he wasn't sinking into depression, yet.  
  
Yet.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, today he would have to tackle a lot of problems. There was an order meeting soon and he would have a 'discussion' with Molly and Arthur.  
  
Wearily he readied himself and left for number 12 Grimmald Place.  
  
(A/n the order's got nothing interesting to say right now and moony's not there, so I'm gonna skip the meeting)  
  
Dumbledore steeled himself as the order members filtered out and he was left alone with Molly and Arthur Weasley.  
  
"You two wanted to speak to me about few things?"  
  
"Yes. Harry."  
  
Inwardly Dumbledore winced. He was afraid of this.  
  
Instead of saying anything he just waited.  
  
"Albus, WHY DO YOU KEEP SENDING HIM TO THOSE AWFUL MUGGLES?"  
  
Dumbledore jumped, surprised that Molly could change the volume of her voice so quickly.  
  
"Molly, there are reasons I have to send Harry to the Private Drive"  
  
"And those are what, exactly?" Arthur asked a bite in his voice.  
  
He felt like he was fighting a battle and was surrounded.  
  
"There are wards that can be used when Harry is with a blood relatives, and not even Voldemort can touch Harry there."  
  
"But, he's miserable. You may be saving his body, but what about his emotions? Those awful muggles treat him awfully and because of that Harry never says a word about his feelings! Because of your decision Harry suffers every year!"  
  
That cut deep into Dumbledore's heart. It hurt because he had been thinking the same thing.  
  
"Molly....."  
  
"Albus," Arthur cuts in, "I know you care about Harry, but you can't make him stay there every ye-"  
  
"I'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe," Dumbledore interrupted rising.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT PROTECTING HIM! BY MAKING HIM GO BACK TO THE MUGGLES YOUR CUTTING HIM IN THE HEART WITH A WHIP!" Molly exploded.  
  
(A/n ouch!)  
  
Sinking back into his chair he said, "I just want him safe."  
  
He could see the fire bank a bit in Molly.  
  
"He may be safe, but I think you should move him the minute you can."  
  
"I planned to."  
  
She nodded in approval, "Where will he go?"  
  
"Hogwarts at first, after that...."  
  
"He can come to the Burrow." Molly said firmly.  
  
Not wanting to fight again he agreed.  
  
"Your home will be the next option," he waited a beat then ventured, "What do you think of Sirius' opinion of Harry joining the order?"  
  
"He can't. He's too young." She said at once.  
  
"Molly," Arthur said consolingly, "Sirius was right. Harry would have more protection if he joined. After all, Harry is number one Voldemort's hit list and he's already something of an honorary member and good luck keeping him out of trouble for the year."  
  
"He can't have missions!"  
  
"No missions, until he is trained." Dumbledore corrected.  
  
"No missions at all!"  
  
"Molly, do you honestly think Harry would stand to be part of the order and not do anything. He takes after Sirius in that area. I don't want Harry sneaking around doing missions behind my back."  
  
"But-but"  
  
"Perhaps Ron and Hermione should have something similar with the order. I know what you are going to say, Molly, but I think Harry's friends would not be pleased, not to be inducted in the order as well. Those three are hard to separate."  
  
Molly frowned and fumed silently, but did not argue.  
  
Sighing Dumbledore stood up, "I'm afraid I must get back to Hogwarts. I'll speak to you both later on the subject of the Gryffindor Trio joining the order."  
  
Arthur chuckled and Molly cracked a smile.  
  
Walking back to the fire he headed back to Hogwarts.  
  
As he entered his office he was greeted with a frightening sight.  
  
Minerva and Arabella Figg, both of them were dirty and had cuts all over, talking franticly to Remus and Severus.  
  
"What's going on?" Dumbledore asked worried.  
  
"Oh Albus," Minerva cried, "Harry's been kidnapped!"  
  
A/n hehehehehe Happy Halloween!! Scary!! Please review to find out what happens!!  
  
Thanks to!  
  
David305- thanks for pointing that out I'll try and fix it later  
  
HoshiHikari4ever- Sirius was my fav. Character but I don't think I can bring him back. But don't worry you'll hear from him again in my story, at least!  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- nah you can't stay mad at Dumbledore anyway he's getting yelled at!  
  
Dimgwrthien,LadyofShadow- sniffle sniffle His last letter. I love Sirius!! I'll keep going though.... must be strong... Goes and sobs  
  
I-love-sirus73- thanks  
  
Hermionegreen- talks are comin' just gotta find Harry first  
  
Kemenran- hehe guess what's coming next!  
  
Samhaincat- why thank you glad you like  
  
Ckat44- why thank you too glad you like 


	10. Kidnapped

Phoenix Tears Child of the new Dawn  
  
A/n hehehehe Alright you've suffered enough hehehehe Happy Halloween. I'll be nice and finish the chapter now hehehe  
  
Kidnapped  
  
"Kidnapped..... Who- how? The wall seemed to close in as Dumbledore asked this.  
  
"We don't know. Harry must have been out of the wards, he was walking down the street and then deatheaters appeared and took him." Said Minerva on the verge of tears.  
  
"But how? Harry must have fought?"  
  
"He did," said Mrs. Figg trembling, "He knocked out three of the five, but he was hit from behind while he was fighting. Oh poor Harry! He has been with deatheaters for over an hour now!"  
  
Harry's POV  
  
It was dark and cold. He was lying on stone.  
  
Slowly memories of what had happened filled the empty spaces in his head.  
  
He frowned and tried to get up. His hands and feet were tied. He could just make out the outline of the rope from the single ray of moonlight coming through the cracks of the closed door.  
  
He groaned softly. His head pounded and his muscles ached. The deatheaters had come out of no where and he had fought with four of them. Wormtail and himself had been dueling when he was hit from behind.  
  
Sighing defetedly he allowed himself to curl up and try to rest. If Voldemort did try to take over his dreams, he would at least get a clue about what was going on.  
  
He was in a room of white light. On one side was the cursed veil that Sirius had fallen through.  
  
Harry groaned, more dreams of Sirius dieing. "Not this time Harry."  
  
Harry jerked his head up. He knew that voice.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
Harry's godfather was standing in front of the veil. His tattered robes were replaced with pure white ones and his face was handsome once more, but he was still the same Sirius.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry asked again stepping forward.  
  
Sirius opened his arms and Harry threw himself into them. Holding tight, Harry stayed perfectly still while Sirius stroked his hair and back.  
  
Pulling away Sirius looked down at Harry. "Did you get my letter?"  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore sent it."  
  
"Do you know about the prophecy?"  
  
"Yes," Harry looked down at the floor.  
  
Sirius gently forced his head up again. "I am so proud of you."  
  
"B-but"  
  
"It's not your fault. I had hoped my letter would convince you, but I guess I forgot how stubborn you are."  
  
"I miss you Sirius. I can't do this without you."  
  
"You won't have to. I'll always be with you, just not physically."  
  
Harry buried his face into Sirius' robes.  
  
"Have you read my will yet?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Sirius pulled away and held Harry at arms length. "Listen Harry I don't have much time. You need to find the Orb of Lumen. It will help you control your powers."  
  
"What powers?"  
  
"Talk to Dumbledore and the Sorting Hat."  
  
"The Sorting Hat?"  
  
"Yep, now listen close. I know that you scared about fighting Voldemort and that you are afraid of becoming like him, if you kill him."  
  
"Sirius, how can I kill him? He may be evil, but I don't think I can do it. I don't want to kill anyone."  
  
"I know. It isn't fair, but it's the way it is. Listen you can do anything. You saved me from dementors and the Ministry remember?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Sirius sighed and brushed his hand over a few wild hairs from Harry's head. "What I wouldn't give to be able to help you now. Harry, get out of Voldemort's castle, read my will, and go to the place the note in the vault says. Use the marauder's password to readit. Get the orb and train." He grinned suddenly, "Then pull a huge prank on the whole school once your finish."  
  
Harry grinned, "Yes, Padfoot."  
  
Sirius pulled him close and whispered, "Be careful, and trust him only once. Talk to Dumbledore and Moony, you can trust them always. And remember that I will always love you."  
  
Harry woke with a jerk. A voice shouting, "Stupify", had broken the silence that had once filled the dank cell.  
  
The door opened and Wormtail stepped in.  
  
A/N Shall I end it here?  
  
A/N Nah, you've suffered enough  
  
"Hurry we haven't got much time." He said.  
  
He cut the ropes binding Harry and led the way down the corridor.  
  
'Trust him only once' Sirius had said. Wormtail was only filling his debt to Harry.  
  
"Here." Wormtail shoved a coin into his hand.  
  
"What is-" Harry voice was cut off as the portkey was activated.  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
After getting to number twelve Dumbledore filled the rest of the order in on what was happening.  
  
They were all suggesting ideas and waiting for Tonks to arrive.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
"Tonks always forgets!" Mad-eye bellowed.  
  
Remus hurried to answer the door and silence Mrs. Black.  
  
"What are we going to do if Potter's at Voldemort's castle?" Shackblot asked.  
  
"Break in there and get him of course." Mad-eye growled.  
  
"What about deatheaters?" Sturgius asked worriedly.  
  
"It doesn't matter as long as Harry's okay." Sated Mrs. Figg.  
  
"Right, we'll fight every deatheater if we have to." Mad-eye confirmed.  
  
"Am I really worth all that trouble?" a soft voice asked.  
  
Dumbledore turned so fast his neck cricked, but he ignored it to stare at Harry.  
  
The boy had several cuts and looked exhausted, but his face showed a little playfulness. He also noted that Remus was carefully watching Harry, in cause he collapsed.  
  
"I mean beating the crap out of the deatheaters sounds like fun, but since I'm right here we should probably try later."  
  
A/N hehehehehe see I'm not that mean. Anyway please review!!  
  
Thanks for reviewing so quickly:  
  
Samhaincat- This is my version of candy hehehe  
  
Badassgothicgirl- oh yes I love to torture you  
  
Kemenran- hehe a nice long review!! Did you have something like this in mind?  
  
Ckat44- hehehe I'm a Cliffer  
  
Hermionegreen- Nah Harry's got to much style to run away..... but maybe later 


	11. A Story For A Story

Phoenix Tears Child of the new Dawn  
  
A/N Oh My God!! I got 46 reviews!! And that's not counting the anonymous ones! You like me you really like me! Ok since you all asked here's an early chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Don't sue  
  
A Story For A Story  
  
Dumbledore walked slowly up the stairs toward Harry's room. After the boy had returned they had sent for Poppy to come and look in on him.  
  
While Poppy had not been an active order member since the first war, she was the best candidate for the job.  
  
Harry, it seemed, had many injuries that he had been too distracted, or too sore, to notice. These included numerous cuts, which Poppy healed instantly, badly bruised ribs, and severe exhaustion.  
  
As Dumbledore climbed the last stair toward Harry's room he saw Remus pacing nervously in front of Harry's door. That had to be the farthest Remus had gone from Harry since he got here.  
  
"Remus," Dumbledore said softly, "Harry is only getting his ribs bandaged, he's going to be fine."  
  
Remus jumped and looked up, "I know, but I have to leave soon and I want to check on him before I do."  
  
The door opened and Poppy stepped out. She looked amusedly at Remus and said, "Alright Remus, you can go in now."  
  
Without further ado Remus entered the room closing the door behind him.  
  
Chuckling Poppy turned to Dumbledore. "Well headmaster, that boy will be spending some time in bed."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"How long does he need to be in bed or how long will we be likely to keep him in bed?"  
  
"Both, I guess."  
  
"Well, he should be in bed for at least a week, so he will stay in bed for, oh say, a day or two, if that."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes, I can't see Harry in bed for a whole week."  
  
"At least make sure he doesn't lift any heavy objects or strain himself."  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Poppy gave him a swift smile and went on her way.  
  
Dumbledore looked up as Remus came out of Harry's room looking worried.  
  
"Is Harry alright, Remus?"  
  
"Yes, he says he's fine, I just don't like seeing him looking so pale and covered in bandages."  
  
"He'll be fine Remus."  
  
"I know," He sighed, "I better get going."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said "Good luck."  
  
With a nod Remus hurried out.  
  
Readying himself Dumbledore opened Harry's door.  
  
Harry was lying down on his bed reading "Quidditch Through The Ages". He looked up when Dumbledore entered and smiled saying, "Please tell me your not going to mollycoddle me like Remus did."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes, Remus was terribly worried about you." He looked around carefully. Harry had a book, and there was a lamp beside him.....  
  
"What are you looking for professor?"  
  
Dumbledore turned back to Harry, "Throw able objects."  
  
Harry laughed, but quickly stopped clutching his ribs. "I think our 'talk' will have to wait till later professor."  
  
Dumbledore nodded looking concerned, "Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"What did I say about mollycoddling?"  
  
"Sorry," Dumbledore sat down in a chair by Harry's bed.  
  
Harry cocked his head and asked, "Your not going to ask me to tell the story again are you?"  
  
Dumbledore had asked Harry to tell his story many times last night. It had been difficult to understand it between Remus fussing over him and Tonks barging in, ignoring everything being said, demanding to know what had happened.  
  
"No, you must be tired of telling stories by now."  
  
Harry nodded. Then looked thoughtful then amused and said, "You should tell me a story."  
  
"What?" Dumbledore was sure he misheard.  
  
"You should tell me a story." Harry repeated.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've told mine six times last night and now I'm stuck in bed."  
  
"It was not six times." Dumbledore protested.  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
"You're reading a book." Dumbledore protested again.  
  
"One that I've read six times."  
  
"Why are you obsessed with the number six?"  
  
"Why won't you tell me a story?" Harry asked laughing.  
  
"What should the story be about?" Dumbledore asked defeated.  
  
Harry thought for a moment then said, "How you got Fawkes."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Alright I'll tell you the story."  
  
"Six times?"  
  
"Don't push it."  
  
"Sorry" Harry put his book down and stared at Dumbledore with a look of great concentration. Dumbledore laughed and Harry relaxed.  
  
"Well, I wasn't always headmaster of Hogwarts you know. I used to be an auror, and a good one at that."  
  
"Better than Mad-eye?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "I was his mentor."  
  
He laughed again at the awestruck look on Harry's face.  
  
"Anyway, Mad-eye and I, after many years, became somewhat competitive in missions. We bet each other on who would be faster or who would get some forbidden object."  
  
Harry grinned completely into the story.  
  
So one day Mad-eye bet me to get this phoenix egg from a rather vicious tribe of vampires, who worshiped it."  
  
"Fawkes?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded smiling. "Well, I of course, accepted the bet. Then Mad- eye made a condition: that I could only get it at night.  
  
Wizards, of course, can't just go around killing vampires, so I only had me wand to defend myself.  
  
I snuck into the village around midnight, careful not to make a sound. The vampires had made a bonfire and had tied what was left of their victims by it. I found out later that they had been in the middle of some ritual."  
  
Anyway, I knew the egg was in the middle of the village so I headed there. When I saw what the egg looked like I couldn't take my eyes off it. It was pure onyx with scarlet and gold swirls all around it, set on a golden pedestal.  
  
One vampire was guarding it, a rather horrid looking one at that, with a scar over one eye and innumerable earrings in each pointed ear.  
  
I snuck up closer. There was a loud BANG! From the bonfire and as the vampire turned I snatched the egg.  
  
Only I didn't count on how hot it was.  
  
'Ouch!' the vampire turned and with inhuman speed tackled me to the ground.  
  
The phoenix egg went flying.  
  
The vampire and I wrestled on the ground until I got my wand. Shouting the first spell that came to my mind I hit him at point blank range.  
  
The spell just happened to be a bubble bomb."  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's when this big gob of bubble gum comes flying out of your wand."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, while the vampire was rolling around in the pink sticky stuff, I grabbed the phoenix egg with my sleeve over my hand.  
  
Unfortunately the yelling attracted the other vampires. So many bubble bombs latter I made it back to Mad-eye.  
  
He seemed to be too busy laughing at me to notice I had the egg, so I errr. showed him I was back by hitting him with a quick spurt of water from my wand. It just happened to knock him off his feet and flying into the tree knocking him out.  
  
Then the egg started to crack.  
  
It rolled back and forth, and then the shell exploded.  
  
A fully-grown phoenix appeared and flew around me in a large circle, before transforming into a chick and landing in my hand.  
  
That's how I got Fawkes." Dumbledore finished smiling.  
  
Harry smiled back "Brilliant"  
  
"Well, now that you have your story you should get some sleep."  
  
Harry immediately dropped his gaze.  
  
Dumbledore gently lifted Harry's face up looking concerned.  
  
Then Harry mumbled, "Voldemort has been sending me dreams all summer."  
  
"Why didn't you say something?" Asked Dumbledore already knowing what Harry would do.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Did you tell Poppy?"  
  
"Yes, she left some sleeping potions."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Downstairs in the kitchen."  
  
"Why there?" He asked more to himself.  
  
Harry looked into his eyes, "So I would have to tell someone."  
  
'Wise old Poppy.'  
  
"Alright, I'll get you your potion, then try and go to sleep."  
  
Harry nodded then smiled, "Alright, as long as I get another story sometime."  
  
Please review!!  
  
Thanks to a lot of people for reviewing! If your name isn't there then your review hasn't come up yet Sorry!  
  
Crystal wolf=P- yep nice sense of humor  
  
Terence- always glad to have new reviewers!  
  
Atado de Lengua- yeah wormtail should hurry up in the series  
  
Kandice- yep that's me evil fanfic writer love to torture my readers!!  
  
Kneh13- thanks!  
  
Wolfwood- oh dear! Is this fast enough?  
  
Vicious Lily- can socks be rocked? Hummm.... thanks for reviewing!  
  
Wanderingwolf- who knows? Where was wormtail in book 5?  
  
Linky2- oh yeah!  
  
Swiss Cheese- glad you like!  
  
Blaise Zabini76- hehe happy to please  
  
Ginny Lorina Fireseerer- more comin'  
  
Badassgothicgirl- see no real torture here!  
  
Griffindorgrl2317- I'll continue it! Glad you like!  
  
Eudyptulaminor- hehe my story is greatness Yeah!  
  
Lillypotterfan- yes wormtail should repay his dept!  
  
Liseli yanida-kateb- hehe glad you like! I love to torture poor Dumbledore and my readers!  
  
Kim13- ok less A/N's  
  
Hedowl5- glad you like!  
  
Ginnygal189- Thanks for adding me to your fav. List!!  
  
Mikee- glad you like! We'll see what happens to wormtail later!  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- thank you, thank you  
  
ER- writing Dobby is a comin'  
  
Potter Reader- one step at a time. hehehe  
  
Hermionegreen- see I'm not that mean....yet  
  
Lady Cinnibar- quirky hehe That works!  
  
Nana_hedwig- thanks  
  
Dreym- soon enough?  
  
Dimgwrthien, Lady of Shadow- poor poor Sirius!! Remmie's a mother hen!  
  
TYCHO13- oh I feel so proud! But I gave in a gave you guys another chapter oh well..... Next time I'll wait hehehe  
  
Ckat44- beloved Sirius!! Oh I miss you!!  
  
Samhaincat- candy candy candy!  
  
Please review! 


	12. Umbridge's New Houseelf

Phoenix Tears Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own 'sob' so don't sue  
  
A/N well I won't be updateing for a while because I'm goin' with my parents on vacation. But I have a long weekend so I might get another chapter but we'll see! ;p Anyway thanks for the many reviews!!  
  
Umbridge's New House-elf  
  
Dumbledore sat wearily on his chair behind his desk. While having Harry open up just a little was a cause for celebration, the truth was that between having Harry kidnapped and then returned in such a state, he was worn out emotionally.  
  
Normally that would mean a nice long rest and break from the problems he was facing, but now that Voldemort had returned he would have to at least see what these large piles of letters on his desk said.  
  
He glanced through them and noted that the return addresses were all from parents of his students.  
  
They all said basically the same thing: Dolores Umbridge should be thrown in Askaban, tortured, poisoned, or a number of nasty things done to her because of the cuts on their children's hands.  
  
Dumbledore was a little pleased that none blamed him due to his forced absence.  
  
However all were insisting that he go and speak to Mrs. Umbridge.  
  
Well, if he hurried the visit and had no interruptions he would make it back in-  
  
CRACK  
  
Dobby the house-elf appeared in front of him.  
  
'So much for that idea.'  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir, I is apologizing for the interruption sir, but the new house-elf Kreatcher is being making very nasty complaints"  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"He is saying strange things about some order sir, and is making the other house-elves very upset sir, very upset indeed."  
  
"Where is Kreatcher, Dobby?"  
  
"He is being in the smallest dungeon room Professor Dumbledore, sir."  
  
"Thank you Dobby I'll look into it at once."  
  
Dobby bowed low, keeping a hand on his tower of hats and disappeared with a large Crack!  
  
'What to do with Kreatcher? Such a house-elf, no one would want- wait'  
  
Dumbledore grinned and hurried off to collect Kreatcher and visit Mrs. Umbridge.  
  
Dumbledore left the grounds and apperated to Mrs. Umbridge's house in London.  
  
The house was painted a light shade of pink with light blue shudders. In front of the house were varies birdbaths, each were unoccupied.  
  
Knocking on the door Dumbledore noted the rather sad looking flower bushes around the garden, seeing that Umbridge had not been outside lately.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Oh! Professor Dumbledore! I was not expecting you!" A simpering girlish voice said.  
  
The squat form of Dolores Umbridge was staring at him in mock surprise; she must have been expecting something like this to happen.  
  
"Mrs. Umbridge I do hope I'm not troubling you with not sending an owl before I came."  
  
"Not at all, Dumbledore. Please come in."  
  
Dumbledore stepped into the house, looking around it as he followed Umbridge. There was a lacy covering on every table, little pink frills were attached to pillows, and more of those vile plates with kittens on them, were spread around Umbridge's sitting room.  
  
"Well, Professor what can I do for you?"  
  
"Mrs. Umbridge, may I ask what you had your students do for their detentions?"  
  
She blinked and hesitated for a split second then said sweetly, "I'm sure my methods were the same as my old colleges'"  
  
"Perhaps, but you seemed to feel the need to put several students in detention and I was merely curious as to what methods you used to discipline so many."  
  
"Well, ...... One has to be firm in such matters......"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She hesitated again, then took a breath and said, "I'm afraid I don't see the point of this conversation."  
  
Dumbledore frowned and looked at her magisterially "This point Mrs. Umbridge is that the parents' of said children are, to say politely, livid about the nature of your detentions. They have all requested that I speak to you on your intentions."  
  
"My intentions were to discipline those miscreant children!!"  
  
Dumbledore rose in anger. His nerves had been on edge for ages and he did not particularly care what he said to this toad of a woman.  
  
"Discipline! Torture is more accurate!"  
  
Umbridge looked terrified at his anger and whimpered, "Forgive me headmaster I have not been well and I have misspoken."  
  
'hmtp! Right!'  
  
"Of course, you'll forgive my anger as well I hope, for I have had a tiring few days."  
  
"Of course, headmaster."  
  
'I'm Headmaster again am I?'  
  
"In fact, since you not well, I had the idea to give you a house-elf to give you a hand."  
  
He clapped his hands once and Kreatcher appeared.  
  
Dumbledore had gotten rid of the disgusting loincloth Kreatcher and replaced it with a Hogwarts toga.  
  
"Headmaster you are to kind, but I really don't need-"  
  
"No, no I insist after all you should take it easy, recovering from an illness after all."  
  
'An illness? More like being an evil twisted toad. Oh dear I really need to get some rest.'  
  
"Now I will leave you in peace. Thank you for talking with me and I hope the house-elf will assist you."  
  
Without further ado, Dumbledore apperated to the edge of the anti- apperation wards at Hogwarts.  
  
Finally getting to his office he changed into his nightclothes and fell asleep laughing at the thought of Kreatcher being Umbridge's new house-elf.  
  
A/N Ok well since I won't be around for a while I'll give you guys something to do. The reviewer who guesses what will happen next closest will get to pick an event to happen in the story. It can be anything but bringing Sirius back. As much as I want him to be alive I don't think I could write him in now. So please review and take a guess!  
  
Thanks for Reviewing  
  
Sword Wielder- Firebreath- well Remus is not in Harry's life much and I think he's trying to be a parent but not be a parent so he ends up mollycoddling Harry. Don't worry next Harry POV you'll get more voldie tempting  
  
Amanda- glad you like  
  
Lyra C- thanks  
  
Scarysecrets- OMG cheez! glad you reviewed, yours always cheer me up  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- Really?  
  
Kandice- *hands a tissue* more coming  
  
Ginny Lorina Fireseerer  
  
Moo- so do I!!  
  
Dimgwrthien, Lady of Shadow  
  
Dracozchick- I love Pirates of the Caribbean!! Jack Sparrow rocks!!  
  
ER- writing writing writing  
  
Kim13- is muchly a word?  
  
Hermionegreen- yep, but not Harry in this chapter..* drops head* Aw well I'm gonna write another Harry POV eventually....  
  
Jitz- hehehe the # 6 rocks hehehe  
  
Linky2- thanks  
  
HoshiHikari4ever- working on speaking terms, its still kinda shaky. Glad you liked the story!  
  
Crystal Wolf=P- glad to please!  
  
Ginnygal198- Thanks  
  
Kemenran- yet more coming  
  
I-love-sirus73- soon enough?  
  
Hedowl- I'll try  
  
Sami- thanks  
  
Mikee- no thank you!  
  
Vicious Lily- don't take too many pills!! Hehe he made a funny!!  
  
Liseli vanida-kateb- yah canon gets kinda predictable  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- I think it's a word..... hummmm  
  
Ckat44- really? Glad you liked the interaction I love writing scenes like that  
  
Badassgothicgirl- your hopes have yet again been answered! ..... does that make sense?  
  
Samhaincat- yep Harry is slowly relaxing and maybe he'll start to open up a tad more 


	13. Harry's Vision

Phoenix Tears Child of the new dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N Ok well since I won't be around for a while I'll give you guys something to do. The reviewer who guesses what will happen next closest will get to pick an event to happen in the story. It can be anything but bringing Sirius back. As much as I want him to be alive I don't think I could write him in now. So please review and take a guess! If you have already guessed you can write another one or leave the one you have.  
  
This is for Kandice, who complained about the shortness of the last chapter when I had nothing planned.  
  
Harry's Vision  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Dumbledore closed the door after giving Harry a sleeping potion.  
  
Harry sighed and leaned back against the pillows. So Dumbledore had been an auror. Not really surprising if you think about it. After all he is said to be the most powerful wizard alive.  
  
He did fight Voldemort.  
  
He fought to protect him from Voldemort.  
  
Harry didn't even know half the spells they used.  
  
'Then why can't I trust him like before?' was the last coherent thought that went through Harry's head before he allowed the potions effects work.  
  
He was in a dark room. The only thing in there with him was a throne-like chair. Sitting in it was Voldemort. He was sneering at Harry.  
  
Instinctively Harry took a step back...... only to hit a stone wall.  
  
"Harry Potter......," Voldemort hissed, "Did you really think that weak sleeping potions could keep me from your mind? That fool Dumbledore must be losing his mind."  
  
"What do you want this time?" Harry snapped at him immensely glad his voice had trembled like his body was.  
  
Voldemort frowned and said dangerously, "Manners Potter. I only want to talk."  
  
Harry glared at him and snapped, "Talk about what?"  
  
Voldemort gave a thin-lipped smile and raised his hand.  
  
There was a loud CRACK!  
  
Remus Lupin laid tied up and bloody before him.  
  
All the air was gone from Harry's lungs.  
  
Voldemort smirked, "I want to talk about choice. How a good choice can bring good fortune to you and your friends and how a bad choice can destroy you and your friends. Chose. Join me and save the werewolf or refuse and the werewolf dies and I kill every one of your friends. You have 48 hours......."  
  
"Remus!" Harry jerked awake.  
  
He was shaking like mad and couldn't breathe.  
  
Remus would die if he didn't join the dark side. Everyone would die.  
  
Harry jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs ignoring the pain from his wounds.  
  
Tonks, Mad-eye, Professors McGonagall and Snape all looked up when Harry ran into the room.  
  
"Potter! You should still be in bed! What on earth are you doing?" Professor McGonagall cried.  
  
"Is there a way to contact Remus?" Harry asked panting ignoring McGonagall's question.  
  
"Why do you need to contact Remus? He's speaking to some werewolf packs."  
  
"Is there a way?!" Harry half yelled.  
  
Tonks shot Harry a confused look and crossed the room. She picked up a small circular mirror and said into it, "Remus Lupin!"  
  
She stared at it for a minute, then the color drained out of her face. "Remus!"  
  
She turned sharply to Harry, "How did you know he was in trouble?"  
  
"I had a vision."  
  
Moody swore, Tonks and McGonagall gasped, and Snape narrowed his eyes.  
  
A/N That's not even longer then the last but.....*sob* Remmie!! *Grabs tissue box from Kandice* Remmie!! Oh why did I do that! *sniff* Well, please review and guess. If I get enough reviews and have some spare time before Tuesday afternoon I'll write more, but if not I'll have at least two chapters or a very long one when I get back. Child of the new Dawn  
  
Thanks for reviewing  
  
Dracozchick- good guess  
  
Kandice- lol nice guess! I guess you want the tissues back?  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- good guess  
  
Wynjara- thanks  
  
Amanda- I want some more of it hehe, sorry. Thanks!  
  
Ckat44- any guesses now?  
  
Hermionegreen- no, thank you for reviewing  
  
Ginnygal 189- Thanks!  
  
Dimgwrthien, Lady of Shadow- hehe evil toad!  
  
Kemenran- you'll see  
  
Harry's Muggle Sister- definitely  
  
ER- OK  
  
Kim13- I thought so too, but I didn't know what to add to her 


	14. Rescue and Visions

Phoenix Tears Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N THE CHALLENGE IS CLOSED ok sorry for the long wait like I said I was on a trip. Anywho The winner of the challenge is....Scarysecrets!!! Thanks to all who guessed quite a few had good ideas but I thought this one was more interesting. I don't know how much the ministry will be in this. If you want more ministry say so in your reviews!  
  
Rescue and Visions  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Dumbledore jumped and nearly reached for his wand when the quiet flames in his fireplace erupted turning bright green and a figure stepped out.  
  
It was Tonks and she was pale and had a look of great worry. "Dumbledore its Remus! He's been taken captive by Voldemort!"  
  
Dumbledore leapt up at once. Remus had been so distracted with his worry for Harry; perhaps he had not been paying attention and then....no. It maybe too late to save Sirius but he'd be dammed if he wasn't going to save Remus: the last marauder.  
  
"Let's get back to headquarters."  
  
A few minuets later the entire order was in the room. Including Harry.  
  
Glancing at him Dumbledore saw through the thin mask he had managed to pull over even his eyes. Normally he had been projecting a playful and rather sarcastic manner, now however the fear for Remus' life was surrounding him.  
  
'Admit it,' he thought to himself, ' you were all too willing to believe that Harry was fine.'  
  
Forcing himself to focus on Remus he turned to address the order.  
  
After a multitude of explanations and cries of shock he managed to understand what Harry had seen.  
  
He turned frowning at Harry, "Before you even argue you're not going to be involved in this."  
  
Harry retorted saying, "How do you expect me to survive Voldemort if you refuse to-"  
  
"When you training is done." Dumbledore cut him off for the order was looking at the two strangely. He felt his heart constrict. Harry wanted; he WANTED to fight..... to kill Voldemort. He would have to really discuss things with Harry. Besides that he would also have to discuss the prophecy about him to the rest of the order.  
  
He turned to the order and split them into groups and gave orders. They would split up and look for Remus in groups. They all carried crystals that would burn when Remus was found or get very cold if Voldemort showed up (Like with the DA's galleons). According to Severus the dark lord was in another country looking for some orb of some kind. Harry had given him a strange look at that, but Dumbledore forced himself to remain focused.  
  
He had Poppy look after Harry's injuries, which he had jarred in his hurry to tell the order. Dumbledore insisted that Tonks and McGonalgall not join them due to their recent injuries. They of course howled at him but he refused to relent. Besides Harry should have someone there if Voldemort sent him another vision.  
  
After everyone knew what to do he sent them off. The last thing he saw was Harry nodding off from the effects of a potion.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
"Déjà vu isn't it Potter?"  
  
Harry wrenched his eyes open.  
  
They were in the dark room again.  
  
'oh no'  
  
"Now what?" he snapped.  
  
Voldemort sneered at him, "Did you really think I'd give you two days to think about my offer? No, I know you better than that. You told that muggle- loving fool Dumbledore and his group of miscreants didn't you? Yes, run to Dumbledore when there's trouble... That old fool will die eventually. What will you do when he's gone, I wonder?"  
  
He smirked at the look on Harry's face, "Enough of this... What's your choice?"  
  
Remus' POV (Oh yeah! Go Remmie!)  
  
Remus woke up to the sound of muffled footsteps. He lifted his head but immediately regretted it, for the pounding of his head doubled and he could feel every bruise and cut that he had. Normally he wouldn't be worrying about that, due to the fact that werewolves heal quickly, but the fact was that he needed to get out of here. And if these footsteps were unfriendly any more damage to him would make him unable to even drag himself out.  
  
The footsteps stopped in front of his door.  
  
He waited.  
  
The door opened.  
  
Albus Dumbledore walked inside.  
  
Sweet relief, then he heard it dimly, a voice, "Now what?"  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry was in Voldemort's castle.  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Finding Remus in such a state made Dumbledore have to hold himself back with every shred of will power he had to not find every deatheater in this godforsaken place and make them pay.  
  
The minute the chains were off Remus nearly fell. Dumbledore managed to catch him before he hit the ground and Remus said to him losing consciousness quickly, "Harry's here. Voldemort has Harry."  
  
As quickly as Dumbledore could he got Remus safely with the order members. He then tore off toward the room where his crystal had gone cold as death. He could make out Harry's form in the darkness. He was standing before Voldemort. He heard what Harry said, "I would rather die then join you."  
  
He uttered the strongest stunning spell he knew. It hit Voldemort as he arched his back, to perform the spell. He went flying and cracked against the wall going through the thick rock.  
  
Dumbledore ran forward and grabbed Harry apperating before Voldemort even looked up.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Nine dark shapes glided silently from a worn down prison surrounded by thrashing waves.  
  
They flew together for a long time until one broke off from his fellows and headed toward a wizarding town.  
  
The rest headed for the dark form of Voldemort's castle.  
  
Lucius Malfoy concentrated on his task. The dark lord had specifically asked HIM for the job and after the incident at the ministry he had better not make any mistake.  
  
He stopped at a pink house with blue shudders.  
  
He went to the door and whispered "Alohomora"  
  
The door clicked open and he went inside. He winced at the sight of all the frills and bows covering everything in sight.  
  
Then his fist target entered with a gasp.  
  
"No! I'm a ministry official! How dare you-"  
  
"Avada kedavra"  
  
Lord Voldemort will be most pleased to hear what Kreatcher has to say.  
  
A/N THE CHALLENGE IS CLOSED ok sorry for the long wait like I said I was on a trip. Anywho The winner of the challenge is....Scarysecrets!!! Thanks to all who guessed quite a few had good ideas but I thought this one was more interesting. I don't know how much the ministry will be in this. If you want more ministry say so in your reviews!  
  
Thank you all for reviewing  
  
Kandice- oh dear poor Remus! I had him bound in chains! How would he chew through chains?  
  
EriEka127- to answer your point EriEka127 he was faking and trying to distract Dumbledore  
  
Kemenran- Remmie will be just fine  
  
Dimgwrthien, Lady of Shadow- Well I killed the toad for you instead. Oh dear not the frying pan of doom!!  
  
Scarysecrets- congratulations you won! Thank you again for your glowing review! *blushes*  
  
Nefertiri Riddle- thanks!  
  
Hermionegreen- of course they find Remus in time! I refuse to kill the last muarder!  
  
Nana-hedwig- thanks  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- another evil cliffe I'm sorry  
  
ER- ok  
  
I love sirius73- why thank you!  
  
Dracozchick- no thank you  
  
Tigerseye1- yes you.er Harry's been though too much besides I love Remmie!! *gives Remmie hug*  
  
Ginnygal189- oh I just love to torture my readers  
  
Samhaincat- see not Lupin  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- nope  
  
Ckat44- nice prediction  
  
Lillypotterfan- very close guess! 


	15. POV's Run Wild

Phoenix Tears Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
POV's Run Wild  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
To say Poppy was mad would be the biggest understatement of the century. She positively exploded when she heard Harry's wounds must again be looked at and that she must also tend to Remus' wounds as well.  
  
"You might as well move the headquarters into the hospital wing! When I was an active member of the order, people stayed out of the hospital for more than a few days!"  
  
"Poppy," Dumbledore said careful to give her the 'headmaster look' complete with twinkling eyes, "You can't really call yourself inactive now, with all these medical problems the order has been having. You're here almost everyday."  
  
"THAT'S THE POINT ALBUS!"  
  
Smiling merrily Dumbledore merely said, "And imagine the state we would be in without you."  
  
Poppy just grumbled and continued to wrap a bandage around Remus' arm.  
  
Remus simply sat there allowing Poppy to heal him, with the other arm around the sleeping Harry, whose head rested against his shoulder. If Harry had been awake he probably would have been terribly embarrassed to be in such a position after all the neglect he suffered through the Durselys. He looked so much younger and innocent when he was asleep and it was quite obvious that Remus thought so too, for he simply stared down at Harry, running his hand absently through Harry's messy hair.  
  
Dumbledore's heart constricted at the thought of that innocent form fighting deatheaters. Harry looked a lot like he did his first year, when he was asleep.  
  
Dumbledore remembered the small boy who walked into the great hall looking around in awe and how much he had changed.  
  
'I'll do what ever it takes to gain back your trust Harry. I'll do anything to help you through this.'  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Harry had a vision about him.  
  
It was just like what happened to Sirius.  
  
Remus stared down at Harry. The boy had been exhausted. He had just sat down when he had started to nod off. Remus had wrapped an arm around Harry, (The other was being forcibly wrapped by Poppy) and the boy simply curled up beside him and fell asleep.  
  
Remus tried hard to fight the parental instincts that came upon him. It was Dumbledore who had to talk to him first. Dumbledore had to make him open first.  
  
He had managed to persuade Dumbledore of that and the last thing he needed to do was to start clinging to Harry.  
  
Harry wouldn't want that anyway, he had already teased Remus about his said 'mollycoddling' though Remus refused to call his simple 'worry' 'mollycoddling'.  
  
The kid was lucky Mrs. Weasley wasn't here. He wondered briefly how Dumbledore pulled that off, but promptly put it out of his mind when Harry mumbled his name.  
  
"Moony....."  
  
It was spoken so quietly that only Remus heard. He tightened his grip on Harry and whispered into his ear, "Its alright Harry. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
This was going to be a lot harder then he thought.  
  
McGonagall's POV (This is for scarysecrets and I'll try to add more of Dumbledore's eyes)  
  
Professor McGonagall gave her usual answers to all of Poppy's questions. "Yes, I'm fine. No, no pain. Yes, I'll contact you if anything goes wrong".... And so on.  
  
While Poppy had her back turned to gather some potions for Remus and Harry, "Honestly, I had better get them the fastest healing potions there are at the rate their running around at. In my day....." McGonagall motioned to Remus to get Harry upstairs before Poppy insisted that they wake the poor boy up.  
  
She was careful to keep Poppy distracted by asking about varios potions, while she watched out of the corner of her eye until Harry was safely in bed.  
  
Poppy straightened and looked around, "Ah, I see Potter must have gone to bed. Well, please see that he takes these when he wakes, Mr. Lupin too." She handed the potions to McGonagall. "Now, are you sure you don't need-"  
  
"I assure you, Poppy, I'll be fine."  
  
With a brisk nod she smiled and said, "Try and keep them out of trouble for a few days, this time." And she was gone.  
  
'Try to keep them out of trouble? She couldn't keep Harry alone out of trouble no matter what she tried.'  
  
Balancing the potions in her arms and ignoring the amused looks on the order members faces, she went up the stairs.  
  
Remus was putting Harry in the bed careful of both their wounds.  
  
"Here." McGonagall said, handing Remus a potion, "This should help with the pain so you can sleep. Go get some rest, I'll give Harry his."  
  
With a grateful nod to her Remus took the potion and left, stealing one last glance at Harry.  
  
McGonagall measured out a bit of potion into a glass and gently as she could shook Harry awake.  
  
Harry woke and stared at her groggily until, with a little shake of his head, he shook off his sleepiness. "Yes professor?"  
  
"Here Potter drink this, it should help with the pain and make the wounds heal faster."  
  
Harry took the cup and drained it in a few gulps, but that was all the time McGonagall needed to see the back of his right hand.  
  
Harry started to hand the cup back to her, but stopped dead when he realized what she was staring at.  
  
"So it was true." She murmured holding Harry's hand gently taking the cup and gently brushed a finger over the words cut into his skin.  
  
"All those detentions..... every time she was making you..... I'm sorry Potter. I should have listened to you."  
  
Harry just yawned sleepily and said, "Its alright, no one listening was a daily ritual last year." He meant it as a joke.  
  
"I should have listened to you. I started to see other students hands' and- " she broke off.  
  
Harry simply shrugged, "That's all in the past now, no point in whishing things were done differently."  
  
He was not just talking about detentions.  
  
Already the potion was affecting Harry and he was fighting to stay awake.  
  
McGonagall smiled and said, "Get some sleep. Or else Poppy will come here and supervise you."  
  
Harry shuddered and curled up under the blankets.  
  
'Now' she thought, ' to hear what Albus said was very important'  
  
A/N Well there you have it! Sorry not much went on but I thought I put were everyone was at emotionally. Yes, I didn't have Harry's POV but he slept through most of this chapter! Anyway next chapter I'll have something actually happen. What does Dumbledore have to say?  
  
Thanks for reviewing and if you haven't please, please do so! *Puppy eyes*  
  
Nefertiri Riddle- Harry was transported through his vision. This happened in both visions.  
  
Ginnygal189- I just love to keep people hanging  
  
Dimgwrthien, Lady of Shadow- hummmm nice check list I should try that... let's see steal frying pan of dom and hide when ever evil laughter starts check!  
  
Kandice- hummm well if he was in werewolf form maybe.. Hey that was a intesting guess I might add Tarot cards you never know! I certainly don't!  
  
Scarysecrets- Yes Individual chapters good! Did you like McGonagall's POV? I'll add more Dumbly eye stuff in other POV its hard because I don't know if Dumbledore would know that his eyes twinkle, does he?  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- you'll hear from kreatcher next chapter  
  
Tigerseye1- alive! Shamed I am to admit it but I agree with him too!  
  
Ckat44- go remmie!  
  
Kemenran- more coming  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- that wasn't as bad a cliffie like I usually do is it?  
  
EriEka127- cool  
  
Hermionegreen- all in due time 


	16. Knowledge Gained

Phoenix Tears Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue  
  
A/N this chapter is for Kandice because she might still be sick and because she likes Johnny Depp!  
  
Knowledge Gained  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Dumbledore waited as the order filled into the dark and gloomy kitchen of Grimmauld Place. They were all looking around at each other wondering silently or quietly asking their neighbors what they had been called for.  
  
As the last person sat down and looked expectantly toward him he took and deep breath and began to tell the order of the phoenix what exactly they had been guarding.  
  
"Friends, you are all undoubtedly wondering why I called you all here this morning. Well its time that you should all know what the importance of the prophecy you had guarded last year."  
  
At this a few people hung their heads slightly, for the order had been told by Severus that the small glass ball had been destroyed.  
  
"The orb in the department of mysteries was simply a recording of the prophecy."  
  
Heads snapped up at this. Lupin gave Dumbledore a curious glance wondering why he was telling the order this.  
  
"What does this mean headmaster?" Severus voiced what others had been thinking.  
  
"It means, Severus, that I happened to be the one who heard the contents of the prophecy when it was first spoken. The prophecy said THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES......BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVEN MONTH DIES....AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT....AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES.....THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES.... Harry must kill Voldemort or Voldemort will kill him....." Dumbledore looked around and watched the emotions come forth from the order members.  
  
Mrs. Weasley started to sob and buried her face into Mr. Weasley's robes as his face paled. Mundungus and Mad-eye start cursing so fast it was hard to follow. Remus starts breathing like he has been hit in the stomach and put his head in his hands gripping his hair hard. Minerva and Severus both pale and clench their chairs tightly. However Dumbledore could read pain and worry in Minerva's eyes, while in Severus' eyes he could only read, from Severus' Occlumency wall, was confusion. The others simply jump up and start shouting.  
  
Dumbledore stood and half-yelled "Order!"  
  
Thick silence followed broken only by Mrs. Weasley's sniffs.  
  
Then it was Tonks who asked the question no one else wanted to ask, "Harry is the only one who can do this? And if he fails he dies?"  
  
Dumbledore simply bowed his head.  
  
"Is there nothing we can do to help him?" Remus asked softly.  
  
"Train him as best we can."  
  
"Train him!" Mad-eye shouted, "Riddle knows and can do more spells than Harry had drawn breath! What training do you have in mind?"  
  
"That I think I will decide when I have a talk with him."  
  
"He doesn't deserve this, he's been through so much..... now even his future is filled with terror and even if he does survive then-" Mrs. Weasley started.  
  
"He will survive" Remus cut her off. He had lifted his head out of his hands and his eyes were full of determination, "We'll do what Sirius requested. We'll take Harry into the order to give him as much protection as we can, then we'll give him as much training as we can." After he finished speaking he glared at them all daring anyone to argue.  
  
No one did.  
  
Dumbledore rose to his feet. "Then it's decided, Harry will join the order and be trained. Please remember that its Harry's right to tell his friends or not, you may all speak to him on this matter if you wish, but not a word to the children."  
  
The order members left slowly. Dumbledore could see the effect of his words on them already.  
  
Severus however remained "A word please headmaster."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"May I ask why you had not told Potter of this years ago?"  
  
"Severus, after everything Harry went through I couldn't make myself add such a huge burden on to him."  
  
"When will his training begin?"  
  
"When he starts talking to me again."  
  
"WHA-"  
  
"Severus it has been a long morning, if you wish to continue with this conversation I'm afraid it will have to wait."  
  
'What a perfect morning'  
  
Severus opened his mouth to protest then stopped himself nodded and left.  
  
'I've got a bad feeling about that' Dumbledore thought as he rummaged through some papers until he found the parchment he was looking for: Sirius' will. It was time for Harry to read it.  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Remus was shaking with anger as he climbed the stairs.  
  
A Child! This stupid prophecy they had all guarded with their lives named a child whose life would either end or involve murder! And not just any child but his child! His Harry!  
  
He shook his head. He knew his resolve had broken last night. How could he not love his best friends' son and godson after holding him and tucking him in? How could he not love the child who was responsible for him being alive?  
  
He sighed and went into Harry's room.  
  
Harry was sitting up in bed frowning in concentration, at the book lying on top of his knees. He looked up when Remus and smiled then frowned, "What's wrong?"  
  
Mentally cursing himself for not hiding his expression. "Nothing, kid." He said ruffling Harry's already messy hair.  
  
Harry simply shook his head and the hair flipped back into its messy place, but he did not stop frowning, "What's wrong moony?"  
  
Remus moved to ruffle Harry's hair again, but Harry stopped his had and stared into his eyes for a moment. He sighed and let go, "Dumbledore told you the prophecy, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes." It was all he could say.  
  
Harry lowered his gaze.  
  
Remus lost what resolve he had been clinging to. He wrapped his arms around Harry and Harry buried his face into his robes. They stayed like that for a long time, but Harry refused to shed a single tear.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
'Don't cry don't cry don't cry.......'  
  
If he started to cry he wouldn't be able to stop. Remus was in enough pain with Sirius' death he couldn't add more.  
  
Unconsciously Harry tightened his grip. Remus spoke softly into his ear, "Why are so afraid to cry?"  
  
Harry shook his head and buried his head deeper into Remus' chest. After a few minutes Remus said, "Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up into Remus' face and felt, for the first time a tear trickle down from his eye. He quickly moved to wipe it away, but Remus stopped him. "Never be ashamed to cry." He whispered.  
  
The tears didn't last long. After much sniffling and blinking Harry pulled back slightly and simply leaned against Remus.  
  
Remus rubbed his back gently.  
  
Finally Harry spoke, "What now?"  
  
Remus sighed, "You join the order and get as much training as we can cram into your schedule."  
  
Harry smiled suddenly and looked up at Remus, "Will there be time for flying motorcycle lessons?"  
  
A/N This chapter is for Kandice who I hope is feeling better! Maybe a little sappy for Remus, but I'm really starting to like Harry and Remus moments, but don't worry Dumbledore will get back into the story soon. But after giving all the bad news people are kinda annoyed with him. With Remus to lean on he'll try to open up a little more.  
  
So what didja think? Please Review  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed  
  
Dimgwrthien, Lady of Shadow- Yeah more Remmie! *Gets ready to run if evil laughter starts*  
  
Tigerseye1- paternal Remus why not?  
  
Dracozchick- was Remus cut in this chappie?  
  
Kandice- hope you feel better  
  
Kemenran- more coming  
  
Ginnygal189- thanks! Add another aw to Remmie and Harry  
  
Amanda- thanks  
  
Scarysecrets- yeah another review from scarysecrets! Oooh glad you liked!  
  
Nefertiri Riddle- thanks  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- hehehe this wasn't a bad cliffie either *hangs head* I'll try harder next chappie I never even got to Kreatcher!  
  
Hermionegreen- how did I do with the reactions?  
  
Hedowl5- thanks I think 15 is my fav. Chappie so far  
  
Nana_hedwig- Here's a little of Snape with more coming 


	17. Tears and Laughter

Phoenix Tears Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N Happy Thanksgiving!  
  
Tears and Laughter  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Dumbledore walked up the stairs as slowly as possible. He really wasn't sure how Harry would take this. He looked up to see Remus had just come out of Harry's room. He waited until Dumbledore reached the landing to say, looking at the roll of parchment in his hand, "Are you sure Harry should read that now?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed and said, "No, Remus I don't. But he must see it eventually."  
  
Remus glanced at the door and said, "Harry needs you Albus. I managed to get him to open up and cry a little, but I think I'm too close to Sirius right now to help him."  
  
Dumbledore felt his heart lift slightly. Even a few tears was better than nothing.  
  
He nodded and Remus left to his own room. Taking a breath Dumbledore went in.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry stared out the window. He hoped that moony was all right. After mentioning the flying motorcycle moony laughed, but Harry could see remembrance in his eyes. He promised to teach him how to ride it. Harry supposed it was Sirius who had wanted to teach Harry. He sighed, gods he missed Sirius.  
  
He glanced at the door when Dumbledore came in. He was carrying a roll of parchment.  
  
"Hello Harry, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Not bad. What's the parchment for?"  
  
"Its Sirius' will Harry."  
  
Harry stared at the parchment for a moment.  
  
Dumbledore held it out and Harry took it with trembling hands.  
  
(A/N the Will is the same so you can skip down through if you want) " I Sirius Black, being of sound mind in body, sort of , after Askaban I'm  
  
not sure... Errr right, I give my godson, one Harry James Potter, the  
  
rights to all my belongings, including all my family stuff. As for my living blood relatives I leave  
  
nothing, but deep disgust and hope that they will receive their  
  
punishment for everything they have done. The Noble and most Ancient House of Black can be continued to be used as headquarters for the  
  
Order of Phoenix. My only request is that both my mother's vile portrait  
  
and family tapestry be removed. Also I would like to have Kreacher be  
  
told that his final orders (if he is still around, which is unlikely with all  
  
that annoying muttering he does) are to not say a word to anyone about  
  
the Order. This includes family members, deatheaters, Voldemort,  
  
strangers, students, and ex- order members. In other words I want a  
  
permanent silencing charm put on him. I apologize to Herminone for  
  
this, but Kreacher would do anything to be alone in the house with that  
  
mad portrait. I had a bad feeling later that he had taken me seriously  
  
(ahh, my favorite joke with moony) when I said, "get out". Harry said  
  
something about his disappearance, but I assumed Kreacher was  
  
digging for some other old thing of my parents'. My Gringotts vault number is 1555629.  
  
Inside are some things that Harry will be looking for later and what's left of the Black  
  
Treasury. There are quite a few crypts and underground stores that also hold Black  
  
treasures (or rather disgusting and illegal things as I call them) that might be used to help  
  
the Order or bring some deatheaters in. As far as I am aware of , there are certain potion  
  
ingredients in either the vaults or underground stores that Moony may have to use. I'm  
  
sure he will know which ones are in the monthly potions he needs. I would also like the  
  
money in the vault to be split in half between Harry and Moony. As far as the  
  
guardianship of Harry, I would like Remus Lupin (Moony) to take my place. Should the  
  
Ministry of Magic have a problem with his condition I would like him to name the  
  
'official' guardianship person. I'm fully aware that many people care about him and  
  
know he will be taken care of. My only regret, and I have had a few of them, is not to be  
  
able to serve as Harry's godfather the way I should have. The charges I am currently  
  
accused for I am innocent of; with the exception of a few problems at Hogwarts (which I  
  
think twelve years in Azakban makes up for). I wish these charges to be dropped along  
  
with Buckbeaks' charges. I've given up hunting Wormtail so I don't really care what  
  
happens to him. Living as the servant of Voldemort will make up for a few of his crimes.  
  
I simply want to be excused from the Black Family tradition of being deatheaters and  
  
supporters of the dark lord. I will leave it to Albus Dumbledore to decide if I should be  
  
cleared in the near future. Keeping Kingsley looking for me could allow him an excuse  
  
to do things for the order without looking suspicious. Hopefully by the time anyone is  
  
reading this there will be no need for secrecy, for the most part ,from the ministry. I  
  
would also like Kingsley to get my motorbike back (if it still exists) for Harry. Though I  
  
have a feeling Moony will not willingly teach Harry to ride it there's no harm in trying.  
  
Harry, if he has not been already told, should know about the prophecy. I know all the  
  
versions to this argument, but the fact is if Harry is to truly 'vanquish the dark lord' he  
  
must know about it to train or something. I understand that Albus whishes to give Harry  
  
some-kind of childhood and I do agree with that, but, Harry, ignoring all age and rights is no more a child than Buckbeak a lizard.  
  
He has done more than some in the Order and has suffered  
  
more for it. From what I understood from Ron and Hermione, Harry does not like to be  
  
kept in the dark from something that affects him so much. I also believe that Harry  
  
should be inducted into the Order. I can already picture Molly Weasley's face when she  
  
hears that, but I still believe he can help. If not for the fight against Voldemort itself, then  
  
for the added protection of better communication between Order members.  
  
Albus being the head of both Hogwarts and the Order is not always around or for his own  
  
reasons available for Harry to talk to.  
  
While its true (and I'm a bit of a hypocrite for saying this) that Harry is  
  
not a child, he should not be treated like a fully trained auror. I agree with Dumbledore  
  
that far, but I don't think cutting off some of the closest support he had was the right way  
  
to do so. I again, understand the reasons, but because I'm dead there's no reason to hold  
  
back. I know that Harry can deal with the prophecy if given the chance. If my death  
  
occurred before he was told, then he will and or would, need someone to lean on if only a  
  
little. Harry himself is human. He is also a teenager. I know I could not deal with half of  
  
what he has gone through already. But I do know that he will fight with all his will and  
  
magic to defend against Voldemort. I also know that he has made me very proud, always.  
  
Sirius Orion Black  
  
Harry didn't fight the tears that welled up in his eyes after he finished reading. So now that he had Sirius' vault number he would be able to find the orb of Lumen.  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Harry had fallen silent for a while. Dumbledore, however, recognized the look of someone trying to say something and waited patently.  
  
"I'm sorry about your office." Harry mumbled finally.  
  
Dumbledore simply smiled and surveyed his with twinkling eyes "Not to worry, things can be fixed. Though I must say you have quite an arm on you."  
  
Harry blushed and stared down at the bedspread, then said, "Sir, have you ever heard of the orb of Lumen?"  
  
Thinking hard for a moment Dumbledore thought through all the orbs he heard of. "Not that I can think of."  
  
"I'm supposed to get it from Sirius' vault to train with."  
  
Dumbledore thought hard again on what the sorting hat had said, "Yes, I see that you would need something to channel the extra magic through." He said this more to himself than Harry and smiled at the confused look on Harry's face, "I'll explain it when we get the orb."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Dumbledore glanced at the clock and wondered briefly where the afternoon had gone.  
  
He smiled suddenly and said, "Would you like another story?"  
  
Harry jerked his head up beaming and nodded.He scooted over near Dumbledore who cautiously wrapped an arm around him. Harry laid his head on Dumbledore's shoulder and looked up expectantly. "What's this story about?"  
  
"The marauder's fist prank.  
  
Well, the whole idea for a prank happened on the end of the marauder's first week at Hogwarts. They were eating lunch when someone from the Slytherin table hexed your mother, Harry.  
  
The hex was the same one that your friend Miss Granger had been under, that made your teeth grow. Miss Evans and a friend had to run to the hospital wing and while they were leaving a Slytherin yelled 'Mudblood' after her."  
  
Harry frowned slightly remembering how the Slytherins had called Hermione that.  
  
"So naturally the Gryffindors all started to yell and hex the Slytherins until it took over an half an hour to restore calm. That was of course all the marauders needed to sneak out of the great hall. The marauders had to be some of the fastest people to learn their way around Hogwarts. I had a suspicion that they had gotten some information from James' parents on how to get into the kitchens and such. Anyway they were already becoming the troublemakers in classes and if they hadn't been so bright I don't think Professor McGonagall would stand them.  
  
So after they snuck out of the great hall they went to the library and started looking up curses. I believe it was Sirius who discovered the perfect curse. The curse, with a few additions from them, would give the unfortunate person hit with it: Gryffindor colors, an uncontrollable urge to sing the school song, and would make the person dance for hours while throwing every piece of food near them at someone."  
  
Harry laughed and said, "Let me guess who got hit with that one!"  
  
Dumbledore couldn't help but smile a little, "Yes, it was Severus who hit Lilly. So the marauders snuck around Hogwarts that night, with the help of James' invisibility cloak, and managed to find a Slytherin to follow down into their common room. They cast the spell on Severus and were on their way back to their common room, when Peter slipped in the great hall as Flitch was coming toward them. Having no choice they ran out of the school toward the forbidden forest.  
  
They ran deep into the forest for Flitch had chased them to the border. Luckily Hagrid found them before they got into too much trouble. Hagrid couldn't stop laughing at what they had managed to pull off so he showed them how to get into the school away from Flitch. And after seeing Severus in the morning they started to pull pranks weekly and it just grew from there."  
  
Dumbledore smiled down at Harry, "Well, that's was their fist prank and if you want to hear more I suggest you ask Remus, he'll be able to tell you many pranks." He smiled and with his eyes twinkling he said, "Of course if I see any of those pranks you'll be the first person suspected."  
  
Harry just grinned and said, "Really headmaster I'd never copy a prank," he waited a beat then continued, "I'd improve it."  
  
Dumbledore groaned, "Pranks would still be better than the trouble you get into."  
  
"Yes, I guess there's a bit of a jump between knocking out trolls, three- headed dogs, and the Sorcerers' Stone."  
  
"Just a bit"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Malfoy bowed himself from a dark room. An old house-elf stood before the form of lord Voldemort.  
  
"Tell me everything you know kretcher."  
  
The house-elf smiled.  
  
A/N Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you liked the story finally got Kretcher in there. I'm not sure I like the marauder's first prank what do ya'll think? Please review.  
  
Thanks for reviewing  
  
Nefetiri Riddle- Snape was being called to go see Kretcher I'll add more details to that next chappie  
  
Scarysecrets- I love how long your reviews are! But if you want you can cut them down. Nah I only got 1 I think. Wow 16 chappies ! Do you really think my story is one of the best ones out there? Thanks!!  
  
EriEka127- thanks  
  
Kandice- I'm so glad your feeling better! I got sick for 3 weeks once! I'm gad you liked the ending! Thanks!  
  
Ginnygal189- thanks! I'm always worried that it'll be to sappy  
  
Lady Cinnibar- no worries! Yeah I see your point. Scary to think someone alive is older than Dumbledore eh?  
  
Laura- sorry I confused you! Glad you like  
  
Hedowl5- I think the order will take it worse than Harry but that's just me! Yeah snape's always a slimey git  
  
Dimgwrthien, Lady of Shadow- oh dear! Ewww Voldie's not allowed to cheer!  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- thanks! I think the order will actually take the prophecy worse than Harry!  
  
Ckat44- Oh I just love Johnny Depp! My best friend and I can't wait for the movie! I'm liking Remus and Harry moments more too that's why I keep putting them in! Thanks!  
  
Nana-hedwig- glad you like he'll be in again soon!  
  
Wynjara- yepper!  
  
Kemenran- more coming  
  
Hermionegreen- I was thinking that too, but I don't know where to fit it in now, So I'm gonna wait till Harry's training starts! Thanks! 


	18. Hurts and Comforts

Phoenix Tears Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! Sorry for my spelling last chappie, but I was in a hurry and never got a chance to fix the words when I got booted off.  
  
Hurts and Comforts  
  
Snape's POV  
  
Snape hurried down the stairs from the top floor of Grimmald Place. The dark mark on his arm was still burning from his encounter with the dark lord. He had gotten hold of that accursed house-elf Kreacher, and was trying unsuccessfully to gain order knowledge.  
  
Mentally cursing that the only way to apparate here was from the attic (A/N probably not true, but I need him coming downstairs for the next conversation to work) he continued to hurry down the stairs.  
  
He spotted the werewolf who was waiting for him, looking surprised. Deciding to vent a little anger and find out where Dumbledore was in this blasted house, he slowed to speak with him. "Ah, so the werewolf has finally given his 'pup' some room?"  
  
"Is there something wrong Severus?" Remus asked calmly.  
  
Snape smirked. The werewolf was very good at masking his face at times with calmness, but his eyes were another story. Snape could easily see the annoyance and hurt in the werewolf's eyes.  
  
"Of course," Snape continued ignoring the werewolf's question, "your 'pup' will need someone to pick up the slack after that mangy mutt's pathetic job. But judging from your long face he doesn't want you to, big surprise there. Why would anyone run to a werewolf for comfort at the loss of-"  
  
"Perhaps Severus," Remus said cutting him off, "you should speak to Dumbledore, he's in Harry's room at the moment, but he's probably done speaking to him." With that said he opened and closed the door to his room shutting out Snape and his hurtful comments.  
  
Smirking in triumph Snape continued down to the brat's room.  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Dumbledore quietly closed Harry's door. Mentally making a note to research the orb of Lumen he started to go down stairs when he heard Severus call him.  
  
"Headmaster! A word please."  
  
"Yes, Severus? You left rather quickly after the last meeting."  
  
"I was being called headmaster."  
  
"Ah, any new news?"  
  
"Yes, Malfoy and the others have escaped from Askaban. Malfoy somehow knew that Kreacher was in Umbridge's house and killed her to get the house-elf."  
  
'Stupid old fool' Dumbledore mentally cursed himself, 'of course he broke in there are no wards there..... wait-'  
  
"Has Voldemort gotten any information?"  
  
"No, the silencing charm you put on him is still holding, but who knows how long that will last."  
  
"There is the hope that Voldemort will lose patience in Kreacher..... but it is unlikely."  
  
Snape nodded, "He is still looking for some-kind of orb, does that make any sense to you?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, Harry told me about an orb he has to find, it's understandable that Voldemort would want it."  
  
Severus sneered, "You trust the boy's words on this?"  
  
Dumbledore gave him a hard look, "Yes Severus."  
  
Severus looked annoyed but knew better than to contradict him, "Very well. Where is this orb?"  
  
"I believe its in Sirius' vault. When Remus and Harry are fully healed I'll have them go and to check."  
  
Severus nodded and turned to leave saying "I'll inform you if there is any progress."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, 'Oh Severus you wallow in your hate you forget the joys of life and how to laugh.' He glanced at Harry's door grateful that Severus hadn't come in while he had been telling Harry the story. 'If only Severus could learn to laugh at the past.'  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Remus stared out the single window of his room. Had it been closer to the full moon he would have been pacing around the room cursing Snape restlessly, now many days before the full moon he simply sat and contemplated them.  
  
What if he couldn't help Harry like he wanted so much to? What if he had been right to try and have Dumbledore be his father figure? Why the hell was he thinking on what Snape had said like this?  
  
Remus sighed wearily 'why would anyone come to a werewolf for comfort'  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Screams echoed in the dark.  
  
Children cried out for their parents in fear.  
  
Dark shapes were running and pushing in a dark clearing.  
  
The shape of the dark mark rose into the air.  
  
More Screaming.  
  
The form of lord Voldemort smiling at his horror. "You will die Potter. I'll kill you and you friends in the most painful way possible. Lord Voldemort shall rule over wizards ridding out the filth into a new day! And the boy-who-lived shall be no more!"  
  
Harry woke with the high-pitched laughter ringing in his ears.  
  
Shaking he got out of bed, and as quietly as he could he went upstairs toward Moony's room. He stared at the door for a moment, then before his resolve broke he knocked.  
  
He waited while soft footsteps grew louder and the door opened. Moony blinked in surprise at Harry. "Harry, what's wrong? You look pale as death."  
  
At the word death Harry shuddered and Moony wrapped an arm around him leading him into the room closing the door behind them.  
  
Lighting his lantern Remus looked closely at Harry who was shaking and still very pale. "What happened? Another vision?"  
  
Harry shrugged and said, "Sort of." He described his dream to Moony who was unconsciously tightening his grip on him.  
  
There was a silence after Harry had finished.  
  
Harry leaned against Moony's chest and tried to clam down. Remus shifted a bit to make Harry comfortable and rubbed his back gently, "It was just a dream Harry. We won't let that happen"  
  
"But Ron and Hermione-"  
  
"We'll give them training as well. They'll be fine, don't worry."  
  
Harry buried his face into Moony's chest, trying not to think of anything.  
  
Remus wrapped his arms around Harry tightly and whispered, "I won't be able to replace Sirius and I'm not going to try. I will always be there if you need me and you're always welcome to what ever shack or cottage that I occupy."  
  
Harry chuckled slightly and tightened his grip in a hug for a second and said, "I only need my Moony"  
  
'Who goes to a werewolf for comfort indeed.'  
  
A/N please review  
  
Thanks for reviewing  
  
Nefertiri Riddle- not yet anyway haven't decided  
  
Badassgothicgirl- thanks Lucius would have been funny, but the marauders hated snape more  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- thanks  
  
EriEka127- thanks  
  
Hermionegreen- you'll see  
  
JustMe- sorry you had a bad day and sorry for my bad in-a-hurry spelling Glad you like the prank!  
  
Nana-hedwig- thanks  
  
Serpent of Light- Thanks! I'm glad you think so.  
  
Dimgwrthiem, sirithcirithion- Not the frying pan!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Ginnygal189- ummmm turkey! Thanks I think its kinda weird how I do that sometimes  
  
Kemenran- more coming  
  
Vampire Witch (liedariddle- thanks!  
  
Scarysecrets- *blushes* thanks! Yepper chappe 20's comin up! Hummm I'll ignore the language because I have one or two in my story. *whoops 


	19. Discoveries

Phoenix Tears Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own so don't sue  
  
A/N PLEASE READ!! OMG wow 22 reviews (unless I can't count) yeah! Guess you like my story huh? Hehe Anywho I'm not really sure of the timeline right now so I'm gonna let you guys choose what you want: do you want: Harry's B- day to be a chapter, Fred and George's shop, or mostly training? Do you also want: more Harry and Remus/Dumbledore moments or do you want another character in there? Please tell me what you think! I've decided to make this story about Harry's summer and then (if you want) do a sequel of Harry's 6th year. Thanks! Dawn  
  
Discoveries  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Dumbledore frowned as he shifted (or in some people's view) threw aside a large pile of books off his desk. Gritting his teeth in annoyance he thought to himself, 'if people insist on giving me books, they could at least give me books on what I'm looking for."  
  
As all of you know if Dumbledore says this he has been looking for a VERY long time.  
  
It was true that Dumbledore had started looking for any information of the orb of Lumen in the early morning and it was now four in the afternoon.  
  
Finally he started to strike gold. In an ancient book that had once belonged to his many times great grandfather, he found a mention of the orb:  
  
'In some cases the magic core in a wizard becomes too large for said wizard to control. This is a extremely rare occurrence and happens only in wizards who have been in contact with an extremely powerful spell or source of magic. When this happens there are few signs that occur: learning advanced magic at a young age, extreme resilience toward will-controlling spells, and rare abilities. While this may sound desired the wizard or witch in question can suffer consequences due to the inability to control their core.  
  
A wizard or witch who can't control their core suffers, in the advanced stage; slow healing wounds, dizziness, and slowly has weakness of the body.  
  
A wizard by the name of Alden invented a way to help his son, who couldn't control his core. He invented the orb of Lumen. This orb, once created, could transform the excess power in the wizards' or witches' core into an object that said wizard or witch could channel magic through.  
  
In Alden's son's case the orb transferred his power into a necklace with a bronze coin engraved with an owl on it. The object varies with the wizard of witch. Enlightened with his son's recovery Alden made more of these orbs. Few people dared to use them however for the process is very difficult. The orb must be placed in the wizard or witch's hands and the person must clear his or her mind and channel the excess magic into the orb. This requires great concentration and those in the advanced stage tend to have trouble with it. It will also be very painful to transform the magic into an object and supervising is hard for family and friends. However it is important that no one touch the orb once the process starts. The person doing the ritual will know the incantation as the process continues and it is rare for a person to stay conscious after completing the ritual. The person should regain consciousness in about a day, but until then the person is completely defenseless.'  
  
Dumbledore finished reading with a sigh. All the symptoms they had mentioned had occurred to Harry. Voldemort's attack on him must have started it. And now his wounds weren't healing. They would have to the process soon.  
  
With a heavy heart he started to write a letter to Remus telling him to take Harry to Gringotts and go through Sirius' vault, insisting that Remus take Harry along and get his school things while he was there. He considered writing what the orb would do, but decided against it. It was hard enough for him to agree to cause Harry pain, he didn't want to see what Remus would do until he had to.  
  
As the owl flew toward it destination Dumbledore thought back to when Harry had been sleeping next to Remus (Chapter 15) was this how he would gain Harry's trust, by putting him through this?  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry glared at the ceiling. Remus had made Harry try and get some sleep for being up all night. He never was able to sleep during the day, even when he wanted to. He was just imagining his eyelids getting heavier..... that was it......  
  
Harry blinked in the sudden light.  
  
The old tattered veil swung gently in an unfelt breeze.  
  
Sirius was smiling at him.  
  
"Padfoot!" Harry yelled running into his arms.  
  
"Padfoot now huh? Hummmmm.. Looks like you and Moony are getting closer."  
  
For some reason he was filled with guilt at that simple sentence.  
  
As though reading his godson's thoughts Sirius gripped Harry's shoulders, "Harry I'm dead. You and Moony deserve to be happy and I'm glad you two are getting closer and getting over my death. Don't feel guilty." He smiled "Focus on getting him to teach you flying motorcycle lessons."  
  
Harry laughed, "He said he would."  
  
Sirius gave his own bark-like laugh in return, "So Moony hasn't lost his sense of humor yet."  
  
Harry smiled then asked the question that had been bothering him, "Is this real?"  
  
Sirius smiled and stroked Harry cheek gently with his cool hand, "Real enough."  
  
"How-"  
  
Sirius interrupted him saying, "I'm not sure, but this isn't what I need to talk to you about. Have you gotten the orb of Lumen yet?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
Sirius looked worried, "Listen Harry, the reason your wounds aren't healing is because you magic core, the thing inside you that enables you to do magic, has gotten so large that you can't control it and it isn't channeling magic properly. The orb will transform you extra magic into something that will be able to help channel your extra magic, though after you do the process-" He cut off and looked around alarmed, then urgently he said, "Harry get the orb and stay close to Moony and Dumbledore, if you think you've run into trouble now its nothing compared to what will come soon. You must hurry or you'll be defenseless."  
  
He pulled Harry into close into a hug and whispered, "Be careful. I'll be watching over you."  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Remus glared at the letter in his hand. Why did Dumbledore tell them to do things without giving any explanation what so ever!  
  
He had just made Harry get some sleep and hour ago. It would be close to impossible to get him to do that again. The first time took all of breakfast.  
  
He smiled fondly at how much Harry was like James and Sirius in his stubbornness.  
  
Glancing behind him he saw that he was saved a trip upstairs, for Harry was walking up to him.  
  
With a slight pang of panic he saw that Harry was still very pale.  
  
'Gods did he have another dream like the last one?'  
  
Harry glanced at the letter in Remus' hands. "Is that from Dumbledore?"  
  
Remus started in surprise, "Yes, he wants us to go to-"  
  
"Diagon Alley?"  
  
"How did you know?" 'What was going on here?'  
  
Harry just smiled, "Lucky guess"  
  
But Remus saw the 'I know something you don't know' look in Harry's eyes.  
  
A/N I'm not really sure of the timeline right now so I'm gonna let you guys choose what you want: do you want: Harry's B-day to be a chapter, Fred and George's shop, or mostly training? Do you also want: more Harry and Remus/Dumbledore moments or do you want another character in there? Please tell me what you think! I've decided to make this story about Harry's summer and then (if you want) do a sequel of Harry's 6th year. Thanks! Dawn  
  
Please review and vote!  
  
Thanks to  
  
Momma-dar- thanks!  
  
Kandice- slimy git more likely! Of course Umbridge is dead! I've wanted to kill her off for ages! Hehehe Thanks! You'd better get in line to hug Remus its rather long!  
  
Kandice- Yeah it was, the doctors still don't know what I had. I would have been perfectly healthy if I wasn't coughing so much! Ouch! I've never snowboarded before. Hummm.. I have an idea about that scar but it has nothing to do with Dumbly being an auror, it'll be in soon. You should make that a challenge!  
  
Scarysecrets- I don't I ever wrote under a different name.... What's the story called? Is it good? Hehe you don't like snape much do you? Yes! 1 more chappie and its 20!!  
  
Nefertiri Riddle- thanks!  
  
JustMe- Aw I see what you mean I had some much trouble typing this one because my hands are freezing and I'm too lazy to do anything about it! Hehe I think you better get in line for hugging moony its getting kinda long!  
  
Dracozchick- writing writing writing  
  
Badassgothicgirl- LOL I don't Lucius's could handle having his hair messed up! Just imagine him having a breakdown in the great hall because the marauders charmed his hair to flash different colors!! I'll add more stories with him in it! Thanks I really like how this story it turning out, though it's a little sappy in some parts!  
  
EriEka127- more updates coming  
  
Nana-hedwig- you've got a good point, but the reason I had snape like that was because he had just come from a deatheater meeting, his mark was burning, and he was worried about what the dark lord was planning, so he was in a very bad mood and doesn't think very much of Lupin and like Harry finds it easy to blow off steam at others. I think snape will at least find some respect for Harry eventually. Thanks for r/r I always appreciate comments on my story.  
  
Licky- thanks! I'll see what I can do about going bad... I'm trying not to make Harry too resentful of the others but something will eventually come up and Harry will have another outburst.  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- thanks and welcome!  
  
Laura-LOL Snape does seem to have a knot in his pants! I think that in the next book Harry will be a little depressed and angry at Dumbly but you're right it does get boring so I hope he gets over it like in this fic. I think however I will give him another outburst about something he needs to get used to telling others his feelings. I'll hide all the throwable objects!! Thanks!  
  
Mrs. Fawkes- LOL get in line! We all want to hug moony! Thanks! So do I!  
  
Ginnygal189- LOL again! Get in line everyone needs a moony! Yeah snape was in a pretty bad mood, he really needs to chill!  
  
Kemenran- thanks! More coming  
  
Nicoletta- Thanks! I always love new reviewers! Glad you like! Snape's a little weird about Harry's part in the prophecy. I think he might gain a little respect for him and Harry will gain some for what he does.  
  
Shirogane Tenshi- Wow! Thanks! I'm glad you really like my fic! And a Shrine! Wow *blushes* Thanks very much!!!  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- thanks! More updates coming!  
  
Vicious Lily- no don't die!!!! Hehe glad you like it so much! Thanks! Know any good Remus/Harry stories?  
  
Hermionegreen- thanks! Yeah snape does need to be put in his place. I think Dumbledore will be the one to do it.  
  
Froda121- thanks! I'm glad you like and are reading my story!  
  
Don't forget to Review and vote!! 


	20. Orb of Lumen

Phoenix Tears Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N because the last chapter was rather short and someone who will not be mentioned *cough* badassgothicgirl *cough* complained. I decided to add another one early. Please continue to give me your opinion on what you want in the future for this story.  
  
PLEASE READ THIS ABOUT THE ORB IF YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND PART OF IT, NEW INFORMATION WAS ADDED. Ok some people didn't get the orb thing so I'll explain it more simply: The orb was created by a wizard whose son's core was too big to control. The orb had the ability to transform a wizards extra magic into an object they could channel magic through. Think of it as a wand that instead of a piece of wood is a necklace or ring, which gives the wizard a weapon if his wand is stolen. This does NOT mean that if the wizard's magic depends on the object. Like a wand it simply uses some of the extra magic to create itself then channels it. If it is broken the magic returns to the wizard and he is back to square one, but unhurt. Sorry I didn't explain that part darak's review reminded me about that I'll mention it later in the chapter.  
  
This chapter is for nixi  
  
The Orb of Lumen  
  
Harry's POV (for Kimmylookatmoi!)  
  
Harry's hair was blown back in the burst of speed from the cart. He and Moony held on for dear life as their cart whirled around and around toward Sirius' vault. Harry, who had always loved the breakneck speed, was trying hard not to laugh at Moony who had his eyes closed and hands clamped so tightly on the cart's sides his knuckles were turning white.  
  
The cart came to an abrupt stop and Moony was out in a matter of seconds. Harry followed him and escort goblin toward the vault. It was larger than Harry's with the Black crest on the vault opening. It opened with an echoing creak.  
  
Harry and Moony walked slowly into the ominous looking vault. Things were stacked randomly or scattered on the floor. Innocent-looking books and others that looked like they were covered in blood or wrapped in chains were thrown in a large pile toward the back of the vault. Trunks and cases were throughout the room and Harry was sure the eyes of some broken statues were following them.  
  
"How we're going to find anything in this mess is beyond me." Moony muttered in annoyance.  
  
Harry privately agreed but kept it to himself saying, "Where should we start?"  
  
Moony sighed and looked around. "First we need more light." He waved him wand muttering a few words and the entire room filled with light.  
  
Harry inwardly groaned. The entire room was covered in a thick layer of dust and even he could now see scrolls upon scrolls of old parchment littered the floor, the tops of trunks, and with a nasty jolt he noticed that one was wiggling. But that was nothing of what they discovered.  
  
Moony found that one chest was filled various knives and daggers that attacked anyone who opened the chest. Moony had quickly said after the twenty minutes of running and hexing the sharp objects that they should open the chests one by one together.  
  
"What does it look like?" Harry asked as they rummaged through one old chest containing what seemed to be a mixture of precious stones and worthless junk.  
  
"Dumbledore said it was a lot like the prophecy orb." Remus said, before cursing and dropping a piece of silver he had accidentally picked up. Rubbing his hand which was slowly turning an irritated red.  
  
Harry watched concerned, "You alright?"  
  
He smiled grimly, "Werewolves are fast healers...see?" He showed Harry his hand, which turned its natural color in a matter of seconds. He sighed and closed the trunk looking around despairingly, "Its gonna take us ages to go through all this."  
  
"Moony," Harry said suddenly, "Why haven't you tried a summing charm?"  
  
There was an embarrassed silence, which was broken by Moony hitting his forehead with his hand. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid...." He muttered raising his wand muttering a summoning charm.  
  
The chest that was next to theirs opened and a small golden ball flew towards them. Harry caught it once it was in his arms reach.  
  
Grinning at the small ball in his hands he couldn't help thinking 'Still got it'  
  
The golden ball was small enough to fit perfectly in his hand. On closer inspection he saw the ball had intricate markings around a smooth band of dark gold that circled it.  
  
He smiled up at Moony "Anything else?"  
  
Moony shook his head, "Not here, but we still have to get your school stuff." He glared at the cart as they clambered back into it, "I can't stand these infernal carts." He muttered.  
  
After a wild ride down to Harry's vault and back up to the surface Harry could hold the laughter in from Moony's disgust at the carts.  
  
Moony was about to tell him off when there was a huge explosion! "LADIES AND GENTALMEN CELABRATE THE PRANKSTER INSIDE YOU AND COME TO WEASLEYS' WIZARDING WHEEZES, NOW CELEBRATEING THEIR GRAND OPENING IN ONE HOUR"  
  
Harry and Moony stared at each other then simultaneously started to laugh.  
  
Walking toward the source of the noise they entered a colorful building with a lopsided sign that read in bold letters "WEASLEY'S WIZARDING WHEEZES"  
  
Inside was just as brightly colored. Bright boxes lined the walls with demonstrations of each product before them. Other products were scattered in piles around haphazardly, some looked in danger of falling over if magic had not been holding them up.  
  
It took a while to find the twins. Harry and Remus looked around looking for a patch of moving red hair in the sea of colors. It was certainly the most fun and interesting looking shop Harry had ever been in.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Hearing his name Harry turned to see the two redheads hurring toward him careful not to bump any of their products.  
  
"Good to see yah mate." Fred said while George rung his hand.  
  
"Remus." Fred said nodding and smiling at him.  
  
Remus smiled and gesturing around the room, "This shop certainly shows your style."  
  
Both twins smiled and nodded vigorously, "The shops good, but we're still having trouble convincing some parents who stopped by earlier that these products are safe."  
  
Not being able to resist Harry asked, "And are they?"  
  
Fred looked affronted, "Of course they're safe nothing can happen-"  
  
Suddenly half the wall erupted and the twins infamous Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs were running wild through the shop. The twins looked at each other in panic and set off to stop them. Laughing Harry and Remus decided to leave so not to get in the twins way. On the way out Fred called, "Harry! If you can stop by on your birthday! Ron and Hermione will be here!"  
  
As they left the shop Harry turned to Moony with pleading eyes.  
  
Remus sighed, "Don't give me those puppy-eyes Harry. I'll try to get Albus to let you go."  
  
'Having my birthday with Ron and Hermione!' Harry thought, 'Certainly would be a nice change.'  
  
(A/N I'm not going to write about all the shops they go into. I'm too lazy. Anyway nothing interesting happened.)  
  
Harry kept his head down as they went into shop after shop getting Harry's supplies. People were staring at him and whispering as he passed. 'Well at least they believe I'm not a lunatic so I'll just have to put up with this too.'  
  
Harry was surprised at how tired he was after returning from shopping. He sat down and waited for the room to stop spinning. A sudden burst of flame welcomed Dumbledore's entrance.  
  
Dumbledore's POV (A/N sorry it's gonna switch a lot)  
  
Dumbledore's heart raced with worry as he saw how pale and shaky Harry looked. Nonetheless Harry gave a small smile when he came in a threw him a small gold ball.  
  
The orb of Lumen.  
  
Gods he didn't want to do this.........But he had thought already Harry didn't look well..... how would he ever gain his trust?  
  
Sighing he turned to Remus, "There are a few things you should know about this 'process' that Harry will have to go through."  
  
Remus looked shocked, "You mean he has to do it today?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded grimly 'I'd give anything not to have to' "Yes Remus, he must do it today. The orb will, once the process is done, use a bit of Harry's extra magic to create an object that he will be able to channel magic. This will be like a wand only stronger and if his wand is taken he will have another weapon to use."  
  
Harry frowned slightly, "What will happen if the object gets stolen or broken?"  
  
"In a case of a wand, if its stolen it can be used by other wizards just not as well, the object however, is a part of you. No one but you will be able to use it and you have the ability to destroy it or call it to you if you must. The magic is yours and will return to you in either case."  
  
Harry still looked confused, "But what's the point of making the object if it could be destroyed and all the extra magic would be returned in one swoop?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "If you don't find a way to deal with the extra magic it will slowly destroy you."  
  
Harry looked extremely surprised, "Oh. Yeah I guess its kinda important then isn't it?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded grimly and looked over at Remus who was gripping Harry's shoulder with his eyes closed.  
  
Remus' POV (Last one till just Harry's I promise)  
  
Remus didn't normally believe fate, but something loved to torture Harry.  
  
'God the kid had done nothing wrong and the only things that happen to him nearly claim his life'  
  
He's been through so much and there is nothing but more pain in his future.  
  
How could he keep living like this?  
  
He was so absorbed in his thought he almost missed what Dumbledore said, but once he did he whished he hadn't.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry to say the process will be extremely painful for you."  
  
Remus gripped Harry's shoulder like a lifeline. 'Of course' he thought bitterly, 'the only thing that will save him will be extremely painful.'  
  
He started slightly when Harry gently touched his hand. He gripped it tightly and prayed that Harry wouldn't say-  
  
"What do I need to do?"  
  
Harry's POV (I'm staying in this one for the rest of the chappie)  
  
Harry gripped Moony's hand for a second longer then released it, taking instead the orb.  
  
Dumbledore told him to clear his mind and focus on the orb and nothing else.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and cleared his mind of every worried thought.  
  
He focused on the orb completely and...... Nothing happened.  
  
He began to grow worried that he was doing something wrong when he felt the oddest sensation he had ever felt.  
  
It was like he was slowly leaking into the orb.  
  
Suddenly a burning pain rushed up his arm.  
  
A/N Ha!! Cliffy! Yes! I've been meaning to write another lately!! HEHEHE Many reviews and I might write the next Chappie quicker..... Muhahahahahahahaha  
  
Thanks for reviewing  
  
Ginnygal189- well here you go..... sorta  
  
Nefertiri Riddle- Hummmm don't know yet  
  
Nicoletta- here's the orb scene. I like your story!  
  
Badassgothicgirl- hehe yep gotta add that somewhere! Ha! Longer chappie but with a cliffy that's what you get for whining! Muhahahahaha!  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- thanks for reviewing  
  
Nixi- I'm glad you like my story. What's wrong with your heart?!  
  
Kimmylookatmoi- thanks! Yeah I know I don't describe everything like I could, but I can't stand stories that describe every little detail I'll try to add more than what I'm writing now though! I think I did make Harry grow a little too fast. I'm thinking I'll give him another outburst 'cause he's still a teen! Thanks!  
  
Darak- does what I wrote make any sense or is it too corny?  
  
Nana-hedwig- Gotta add more snape! I don't know when he'll be in this part of the story again but he'll be at hogwarts! Thanks I'm glad you like my story so much!  
  
Kandice- Hehe Fred and George are in!! Really? I've never read a story about Dumbley's scar before! I don't mind some slash, but some fics should be like your opinion and be more in character. Thanks! Yeah the coughing was really bad, but the dizziness and getting a flu reaction from some of my medicine I'd rather be coughing! Hummmm I'll have to try snowboarding sometime!  
  
Kemenran- Fred and George with Harry on his b-day check! Thanks!  
  
Jitz- Do you get the orb thing yet? See Fred and George are hosting Harry's B-day. Of course I'll listen to you!! I like to give my reviewers what they want because it gives me ideas! Hermionegreen- yeah poor Harry and Remus!! *sniff*  
  
Vicious Lily- Oh I love neutral's stories!! I've read a few Harry/Remus slash but I think this fic will be straight. Glad you like!  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- I do too, I'll write more while Harry's recovering from the orb  
  
Ckat44- can do!  
  
Scarysecrets- you are soooo lucky I was about to post when I got your email! What! How dare author alert fail! Well ff.net was acting weird the day I posted. Harry's B-day will be in this fic and I think I'll focus more on training Harry in the hogwarts one 'cause he'll have to fit that in between classes. Wow this is Chappie 20!! Yeah! I'll add more snape soon too. He and Harry have to have another fight or something... Definitely more Dumbley and Harry moments! Glad you like my orb idea! I hope its not too confusing! If I get a chance I'll try and read some of those fics! Thanks soooo much for reviewing!!!  
  
Please r/r Dawn 


	21. Helpless

Phoenix Tears Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N Ok since all of you were checking every couple of hours I'll update! Hehe like the cliffe!!  
  
Helpless  
  
Harry's POV  
  
The pain spread through his arm and throughout his body. The only thing Harry could compare it to would be the basilisk venom he had encountered in his second year. He closed his eyes and tried to stay focused on the orb.  
  
The 'leaking' grew worse. If felt like something was ripping him from the inside. He clamped his mouth shut and tasted the tang of blood. With a thud his knees hit the floor. The pain came in waves radiating from the orb. With each wave a great pull came from inside him ripping, what Harry knew was his extra magic, away.  
  
With a jolt he realized his mouth was moving and a voice, quite unlike his own, was saying words Harry neither understood nor knew. He was trying to understand what he was saying when something changed. A new feeling spread from Harry's arm; like electricity was flowing through his arm instead of blood.  
  
He opened his eyes. The room was spinning. As suddenly as it came, both pain and strange feeling were gone. Harry numbly felt himself drop the orb and it went rolling into a corner where it glinted innocently. Harry started to shake uncontrollably. His hand felt swollen and the strange feeling returned, but only there. The feeling seemed to focus on one spot on his finger then vanished completely.  
  
Had Harry looked down he would have seen what his extra powers had formed, but Harry was then oblivious to everything but the darkness that engulfed him.  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Harry hasn't woken up yet.  
  
Remus knew he wouldn't, but every minute that Harry lay limp in his arms a new burst of panic rose in him. He shuddered slightly. Gods just watching had been awful. 'Harry falling to his knees refusing to cry out while thin lightning-looking light erupted from the orb and wound around Harry's arm.'  
  
He clenched Harry tighter to him. Dimly he noticed that Harry no longer had bruises or didn't seem to be in any pain from his ribs.  
  
But he still hadn't woken up.  
  
And Moony was once again helpless.  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Dumbledore lost count of how many times he had asked, 'why Harry?'  
  
What on earth had that boy done to deserve this?  
  
Dumbledore had seen things that would convince anyone to stay inside their houses for the rest of there lives, but at the moment he could think of nothing that would come close to all the things he had forced Harry to do.  
  
While some may argue that Dumbledore was giving Harry lessons for the future and that Dumbledore should regard Harry as nothing but a tool, Dumbledore could not deny that he considered Harry to be a grandson of sorts. As much as he tried to force himself to do otherwise he could not close off his heart to Harry.  
  
'Right,' a nasty voice in his head said, 'you can't close off your heart to him eh? But you can cut off yourself physically when he needs you. You can go for months without speaking to him.'  
  
Dumbledore buried his head in his hands. Perhaps the text wasn't referring to the user of the orb to be helpless after all.  
  
He didn't know how long he sat there, head in his arms, the only thing Dumbledore was now aware of was that someone was knocking at the door. Straightening and wiping his face Dumbledore opened the door.  
  
Half the order was standing there. 'Perfect timing'  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Remus stared down at Harry gently running his hand through Harry's messy hair. Hope that he would see him awaken soon was dieing as each blink he took felt heavier and heavier.  
  
He jerked alert when he heard soft footsteps on the stairs. Molly Weasley opened the door. She stared at them for a long moment then as quietly as she could asked, "Is- is Harry al-alright?"  
  
Remus looked down at the sleeping Harry, who was still rather pale and leaning limply against him. "He'll be fine." Was all Remus could manage.  
  
She nodded still looking worried and stealing glances at Harry as she spoke, "Remus, Professor Snape's here and he's got some information that the entire order needs to know."  
  
Remus sighed glancing down at Harry, who showed no signs of awaking anytime soon, and gently moved him back into bed. He noticed that Mrs. Weasleys eye's showed both confusion and concern when she asked, "What on earth happened to him?"  
  
Remus glancing back at the sleeping form of Harry said, "Quite a bit. I think it will be explained later."  
  
Not looking satisfied Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth again, but Remus had already started towards the stairs and with one last glance at Harry, hurried down to the order meeting followed closely by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
The order members were looking bleak, Dumbledore noticed. They also looked worried about the new information to come.  
  
'Not really surprising anyway. He was not looking forward to telling the order why Harry was not a member yet.'  
  
Severus waited until everyone was seated till he spoke. "As most of you know the dark lord has managed to capture that repulsive house-elf earlier this week. Well, as far as that goes no information has been exposed, but the dark lord believes he is getting close. Therefore headquarters should move as quickly as possible to avoid attack. And if that wasn't enough, the dark lord seems to have discovered that Potter is no longer at his relatives' home. I don't know much about the wards, but I do know that Potter could not have been there long enough to sustain them. What to do with Potter is yet another pressing problem." He sat down and waited for the others to speak.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "Thank you Severus. Its true I placed a type-of silencing charm on the house-elf, there is no way that Voldemort would not eventually break it. If it comes to that, which I believe it will, then the headquarters shall be moved to Hogwarts until a new one can be used. As for the matter of Harry, it is true that he has not been there long enough to sustain the wards full power. However once he is fully healed, there might be another way to strengthen them."  
  
There was a thick pause, broken by Mad-eye, "What about the miscreants that broke out of Askban? Especially that Malfoy?"  
  
Severus shrugged, "I'm not sure. I believe they are working on something to attack the ministry."  
  
Alarmed murmurs came after that statement. Severus continued, "I'll report any new information I find."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, already exhausted by all the recent activities. There was a inquiring silence for a moment, and no one asked the question they had on their minds: where was Harry?  
  
It was McGonagall that finally asked, "Where is Potter? Wasn't he to join?"  
  
Dumbledore suppressed a sigh, "Harry isn't well at the moment. He had to undergo a rather strong magical process and will not be up to much for the next few days."  
  
Tonks looked worried, "Why did he have to go through a magical process? Was he sick or something?"  
  
"In a way. Harry's core of magic was to big for him to control, so he had to go through this process to use some of the extra magic to make an object to channel it with."  
  
"But" persisted Tonks, "Why is he not well?"  
  
"The process is extremely painful and takes up quite a bit of energy to accomplish. Few stay conscious afterward."  
  
"Will he be alright?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Minerva then asked, "Since you are calling this a magical process, I take it few have to do this?"  
  
Again Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"If that is all the meeting is over."  
  
The order filled out murmuring. Dumbledore could clearly hear mutters of sympathy for Harry among the worried words of fear of a deatheater attack.  
  
He suppressed a smile when he saw Remus make a beeline for Harry's room.  
  
Whether he liked it or not the war was starting.  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Remus hurried up the stairs hopeful then slightly disappointed when he saw Harry still fast asleep. He sighed and gently ran his fingers over the object Harry's power had created.  
  
A/N See! Not really a cliffy! Sorry for jumping around in POVs so much. Please Read and Review!  
  
Thanks  
  
Ginnygal189- quick enough? I love cliffies!  
  
Shirogane Tenshi- More Dumbly coming  
  
Remusandtonksshipper- sorry you must have been checking like 50 times! I'm pretty sure I'll do 6th year soon. I'm getting close to the end of this fic. Ha I know the feeling! I haven't found a really good fic that's more than a couple chappies yet!  
  
Licky- thanks just in dreams I think hummmmmmmm  
  
Dimgwrthien or Elladan- are you changing your name? Hehe That's one of my fav parts!  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- I love cliffies  
  
Dracozchick- poor poor Harry! We all torture him don't we?  
  
Nefertiri Riddle- hummm little stressed are we?  
  
Kandice- thanks! I'll try! Yeah but coughing is better than puking in my book. I'll add Lucius later after I add that scar story!  
  
Kemenran- wow that's the longest review you posted! Yep that's the plan on both counts!  
  
Badassgothicgirl- which kind would you like? *holds up basket of cheese* I'm surprised the readers didn't to be honest! Hummm lucky fingers I guess!  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- my story wouldn't be as fun to write without cliffies! And don't beg its unbecoming! It never works for me!  
  
Scarysecrets- hehe yep that's just like you! Hehe You could never be a bad reviewer with those nice long reviews! Onwards ever onwards!  
  
Kimmylookatmoi- Thanks! I'm not sure where they were 'cause I don't know much about Grimmald place. Harry and the dursleys will come back into play when Harry wakes up. Thanks! Oh dear every 4 hours!  
  
Darak- hummm maybe there will be one if harry's object gets destroyed when he gets in a fight with voldie I was thinking about that but I'm not sure...  
  
Nicoletta- your story is good! Ahh thanks! Where did you come up with the girls name? Yeah I'd like to ride in one too. Hehehe cliffie!!  
  
Jitz- I will make you understand if it's the last thing I do!! Hummmmm we'll see  
  
Ckat44- hehe cliffy!!  
  
Hermionegreen- thanks! 


	22. A First Sign Of Power

Phoenix Tears Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N All right stop complaining about the cliffies! I haven't had one in a while and its my story! *Sticks tongue out* Anywho yes I'll tell you what the object is......eventually!!  
  
A First Sign of Power  
  
Lucius Malfoy paced anxiously in a long dark corridor. Had anyone been there with him he would have fought the impulse, but this was a serious situation. Too much was a risk here. He had delivered the house-elf of the orders, but he had no idea that the elf had a silencing charm upon it.  
  
'Damn Dumbledore.' He cursed as he continued to pace. If the house-elf could not be made to talk he would be punished for the lack of usefulness. Snape had also reported that the order knew of the house-elf's disappearance. If they didn't get that information soon then the order would leave their headquarters.  
  
He stopped pacing as he heard footsteps coming toward him. Leaning against the cold stone wall he placed the usual mask of arrogance on his face and by the time Bellatrix walked up to him.  
  
"Nervous Malfoy?" She asked in her taunting voice.  
  
"Hardly."  
  
"Of course Master is not happy with any of us at the moment. Why after Potter escaped from the very castle Master tortured the clumsy deatheaters in charge of that operation. Combined with the incident at the ministry he is doubting all our capability."  
  
"Incompetence." Malfoy sneered, "So Bellatrix, were you involved with Potter bungled capture?"  
  
Bellatrix snorted, but before she could answer the door opened. Lord Voldemort was standing in the doorway, a terrible smile on his face...... "We have them."  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry sat up straight up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. He laid back against his pillows, breathing hard. Sitting up he reached over and put his glasses on.  
  
He heard a soft groan from his left.  
  
Moony was asleep half lying on the bed half still on a chair.  
  
He mumbled in his sleep and shifted.  
  
Harry hesitated slightly then started to gently shake him awake.  
  
Moony mumbled incoherently and looked up slowly, blinking tiredly.  
  
"Harry!" Moony was up in an instant, "Harry are you alright? Gods that was awful! Did you see what your magic turned into? How are you feel-"  
  
"MOONY!" Harry half-yelled to cut off his new guardians rambling.  
  
Moony fell silent, but compensated by pulling Harry bone-crushing hug that reminded Harry of all the muscles in his body that were sore. Harry buried his face into Moony's chest, allowing himself a minute to rest. Pulling back he said worriedly, "Moony I had a vision. Voldemort knows where the headquarters is."  
  
All the happiness drained from Moony's face. Obviously thinking fast he released Harry and rummaged through Harry's trunk and threw him a robe and cloak. "Put those on I'll warn the order members that are here."  
  
Harry got dressed as fast as he could throwing all his clothes into his trunk, all the while hoping they had time to get away.  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Sprinting up the stairs Remus pounded on Mad-eye's door. He waited impatiently until Mad-eye opened the door. Mad-eye had just returned from a mission and had most likely gone straight to bed after the order meeting.  
  
"Remus what in the blazes it goin' on!" Mad-eye growled.  
  
"Deatheaters." Remus said quickly, "Harry had a vision. Deatheaters are coming."  
  
Mad-eye swore, "Wake Tonks. She's here too. I'll meet you two and Potter downstairs, I'll firecall Dumbledore, we're going to Hogwarts."  
  
Tearing up the stairs Remus literally dragged Tonks out of bed, and after a quick explanation she whipped out her wand and in a strange sweeping movement pilled all her things messily into her trunk. After agreeing to meet them downstairs Remus sprinted back to his own room, gathered all his things, shrunk them, and hurried down to Harry's room.  
  
Harry was leaning against his doorframe, wand in hand, his face pale and his eyes closed. Remus hurried toward him worry again clenching his heart. "Are you alright?" Harry nodded.  
  
Doubting Harry's opinion, Remus hurriedly shrunk Harry's trunk and put it in his pocket. Wrapping an arm around Harry, they hurried downstairs. Mad-eye and Tonks were waiting for them.  
  
"Dumbledore's expecting us." Mad-eye growled softly, "We're gonna have to walk a while then take this portkey." He held up a small moth-eaten hat, then looked worriedly at Harry, "You gonna make it Potter?"  
  
Once again Harry nodded. Remus tightened his grip on him.  
  
Tonks opened her mouth but was cut off when a large BANG erupted from the back of the house. "Let's go" Mad-eye grunted.  
  
Moving swiftly, Remus close to Harry, they hurried out of the house.  
  
Moving silently with many looks behind them they moved down the street. After a while Mad-eye grunted, "Almost there."  
  
A burst of red light came from the side in front of Mad-eye leaving a small crater. Whipping around they saw dark shapes coming toward them and surrounding them.  
  
Circling Harry the order members drew their wands. Then Lord Voldemort walked slowly into view.  
  
All muttering various curses under their breath the order members closed tighter around Harry, whose eyes were focused on Voldemort.  
  
"Déjà vu yet again Potter."  
  
"You seem to have a thing about that. Not surprising after all those attempts to kill me. You have to use some of your old ideas eventually. What number are we on now? Six attempts counting this one."  
  
Voldemort glared at Harry, "Getting cocky Potter?"  
  
"Well, after not getting killed after five attempts from the supposed most evil and powerful dark lord I think I have a right to be."  
  
Voldemort smirked "That explains why you are surrounded by Dumbledore's lackies?"  
  
Harry laughed, "Well, I can't see any reason your lackeys would want to get close to you."  
  
The order members smirked. Remus tapped Harry gently on the shoulder to tell him to keep quiet.  
  
Voldemort glared furiously at Harry, "Lets see how long you luck holds out!"  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Everything was spinning.  
  
Harry was glad his bluff had worked. If Voldemort knew how weak he was..... Suppressing a shudder Harry was careful not to make eye contact.  
  
"Lets see how long you luck holds out!"  
  
Harry tighten his hold on his wand tensing. Then a strange feeling passed over his body. He shuddered as the strange feeling washed over him.  
  
Then, he dropped his wand. Turning almost unattached to his surroundings, he raised his hand, "Patronus accio" (A/N Combing this means in Latin 'a guardian I summon')  
  
The strange feeling rushed through his hand toward Voldemort. From Harry's angle Harry could see the forms of animals running toward the deatheaters. A stag, a dog, and a wolf all raced toward the stunned deatheaters, while a phoenix flew toward Voldemort.  
  
The animals were different from any he had produced before. They were solid and could affect the people. Unable to get rid of this animals and being forced together in a large group the deatheaters apperated away to safety. Voldemort was in a similar situation, he cursed and also apperated.  
  
The animals turned and headed toward Harry and the order members still surrounding him and still in shock. As they ran toward them, their forms misted and formed together, twisting into a thin stream of mist came back into the object Harry's magic had formed, his new ring.  
  
The sudden burst of magic caused Harry; in his already weaken state, to fall. He was barely conscious when Moony caught him. Moony picked Harry's light form easily and with a nod towards Mad-eye carried him the last few feet they needed to safely use a portkey. Holding on to Harry tightly Moony and the others grabbed the porkey and left the street in a whirl of color.  
  
Dumbledore's POV (A/N I was gonna leave it there but you all asked for Dumbly)  
  
Dumbledore paced his office restlessly. 'They should have been here by now!'  
  
He tried hard not to think about Harry. The way he had looked the last time Dumbledore had seen him...... He had looked in no condition to fight deatheaters.  
  
An hour passed and still no sign.  
  
Just as he was thinking of going to headquarters, there was a soft thud as three people landed in his office.  
  
Tonks and Mad-eye immediately turned to Remus and the bundle in his arms.  
  
Bundle?  
  
Harry.  
  
No.  
  
Harry was lying limply, pale as death, with his eyes closed, in Remus' arms.  
  
A/N Hehehe Yepper Harry's object is a ring! You'll see what it looks like in the next chappie!! Lots of reviews means faster chappie!!! Hehehe! I'm gonna try and finish this fic before X-mas but no promises...  
  
Thanks  
  
Wanderingwolf- thanks for reviewing! You know the object now!  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- I love to leave you all hanging! You should know that by now! A banana? Hummmmmm... Yummmmmmy!  
  
Badassgothicgirl- here you go! Now you know!  
  
Dracozchick- of course we do! Did you finish the story with him dying or did you bring him back? Or did you write on people's POV after he died?  
  
Jitz- yes!! My life's purpose is complete!! Ah not really but I'm glad you get it! No not a stag! I guess that could make sense. hummmmmmmm  
  
Nasser Himura- thanks I don't think there will be a real romance maybe flirting I don't know! Thanks more coming!  
  
Dragonstorm316- don't worry about it. I do that all the time then find great stories! Thanks I'm glad you like it! Great job guessing his object! I'll describe it in the next chappie!  
  
Star Mage1- there you go!  
  
Nicoletta- cool! I can't control my alter-egos much they just pop out now and then!! I know the feeling! I hope JK has some Harry Remmie moments in the next book. If she does she probably won't have it as fast as in mine! Did you guess the object?  
  
Kandice- you demand huh? Hummmmmm.... OK! Well there's Lucius and Hogwarts! Dumbley in the next chappie I promise!! Sorry I can't update everyday! Expect this fic to be done around X-mas! I hope to do that so I can start on the sixth year over break and have a lot of time to work on it!  
  
Vicious Lily- Hehe know now? I hope not! Wake up wake up wake up! Please don't be mindless!! I do that more than enough at school!!  
  
Molly Morrison- to drive you crazy of course! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ginnygal189- I know the feeling!  
  
Dimgwrthien Adeline- ermmmm I'm not good at coming up with names! I like looking at your name everyday to see what it is!! Its like a surprise everyday! Alright I guess it would annoy people after a while!! Good luck picking one!  
  
Nefertiri Riddle- They just did!!  
  
Kemenran- oh yeah nice longer review!! Fred and George will come back soon I promise!  
  
LittleEars BigEar's sis- thanks *looks around carefully then whispers* you do know anyone can read these right?  
  
Hermionegreen- great job guessing the object! I'll describe it in the next chappie!  
  
Nana-hedwig- thanks!  
  
Athenakitty- that's just a taster of what Harry can do now! Just wait till his training is over! Zap!  
  
Scarysecrets- oh yeah you've got it down! Poor baby! True lightning is so Harry! I know so sort! *hangs head in shame* doubt it! The Snapester? That is not a cliffy!! OK Ok I can take a hint! I'll add a Dumbley /McGonagall/ Harry!! Write one I'll review it!!  
  
Ckat44- coffee!! I wrote this at 1:00 am!! Don't worry more moments soon! A little Remus and Harry In this one! 


	23. Tribulations of Power

Phoenix Tears Child of the new Dawn  
  
A/N Sorry for the longer-than-usual wait. I got yet another cold. Urgh!! Anywho I'm not upset. I'm calm I'm collected I'll just write the chappie now.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
Molly Morrison- Same at bottom. Ok Good point! I had a real problem writing that part cause I didn't know how to let the DE's escape without sounding dumb so here's my argument: Dumbledore made the portkey and gave it to Mad- eye via the fire. The portkey was designed to go through Hogwarts' wards (This can happen because Dumbledore gave Harry one to his office at the end of book 5 and Barty Crouch Jr. put one on Hogwarts grounds and it came back) But (in my version) to make sure nothing went wrong and the DE's didn't get the portkey and so Dumbledore would know when they were close to the boundaries, Dumbledore made the portkey to only work outside or near the outside of the wards around Grimmauld place. Dumbledore wanted to know when and if he needed to help. That's why he was pacing around in his office. Thanks for pointing that out and I hope this argument makes it sound less dumb.  
  
Tribulations of Power  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
A lot had happened in the last hour. Once Poppy saw the state Harry was in, she declared that he would stay in the hospital wing with no visitors until she said so. Even Remus didn't dare argue with her, although had it been closer to the full moon, Dumbledore was sure he would have.  
  
Dumbledore called the rest of the order together for an emergency meeting. As the wards around Hogwarts were hard to disable or even to allow portkeys into, Dumbledore sent the order members who were there to go to the boundaries and meet the arriving members and fill them in. This was also a way to keep Remus distracted. He had been sitting in a chair and staring at the floor since he had arrived.  
  
As the order members left Dumbledore called Minerva, the only order member besides Poppy who was at Hogwarts, to his office.  
  
She came within minutes, looking slightly haggard and pale, but speaking in her usual curt voice, "Is something wrong headmaster?"  
  
Dumbledore quickly filled her in on the incident at the old headquarters and Harry's first sign of new powers.  
  
She looked speechless for a moment, then a strange look crossed her face, "You are spending too much time with Harry."  
  
That comment was like a slap to Dumbledore's face, but before he could stutter out a response, she was continuing.  
  
"After all, I recall a wizard who tried to do two spells at once, right after suffering substantial injuries from dueling with six wizards simultaneously."  
  
Dumbledore blushed at the memory and tried to stutter a defense, but Minerva ignored him.  
  
"So this brilliant wizard tried to cut some corners and get to the muggle underground quickly. He comes up with this great idea of doing two spells together: apperate and a location spell. Thinking ahead, the wizard does a location spell on the entire underground so he can pick where to apperate to while he was apperating. And what happened to this brilliant wizard? A week in a coma and a scar under his left knee of a map of the underground, which he tells the story of, to people he assumes will forget and never make fun of him with."  
  
(A/N Sorry to interrupt but I couldn't think of a long or interesting story for his scar and *jumps up and down excitedly* my brother's girlfriend finally returned my 3rd HP book she borrowed in the beginning of the school year! Yeah! I feel even better!! Sorry moving on)  
  
Dumbledore smiled sheepishly up at Minerva with eyes twinkling, "So you think my VERY old mistake rubbed off on Harry when he did a spell that simply came to him?"  
  
"I wish we could just say it was that."  
  
Dumbledore nodded grimly, "I wish there was a way I could protect him from all of this. I didn't explain to him or any of the order members for that matter what could happen if the process fails."  
  
Minerva smiled grimly, "We could try to put him in a giant bubble."  
  
An image of Harry bouncing around the great hall caused both professors to laugh somewhat hysterically for several moments, until Minerva recalled what Dumbledore had said.  
  
"Albus, what do you mean 'if the process fails'? Isn't it already done?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed all happiness now gone, "The orb part is, but the rest is up to Harry. His magic was quite literally torn apart. The trauma from this can cause devastating results."  
  
Minerva waited but Dumbledore did not continue, "Such as?" she asked impatiently wondering why Albus was keeping her in suspense.  
  
Dumbledore shrugged, "That's why it's so dangerous. No one knows what happens, only that the person wakes up and can use their power, then falls into a coma where something happens and from which some never wake up."  
  
Minerva had never looked so pale. "Is there no way to help him?"  
  
"Not that I know of. I know very little on the orb of Lumen. It was rarely ever used and therefore rarely recorded."  
  
Minerva stood up tall, and held herself with the pride and bravery of her house, "Then I will look through every blasted book in the library until I find something to help." Her determined face softened for a moment, "He looked so tired when I saw him last Albus. Even with all he's been through, I don't think he will come out of this unscathed. If it comes down to a fight of will, he could win, but to go back to this world of pain..... he might not want to return."  
  
Dumbledore didn't even hear her leave.  
  
He was too busy forcing himself to breathe.  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Finally Poppy let Remus in, just before the meeting and just for a few minutes.  
  
He sat down on Harry's bed and looked at his pale face. He had to admit that he was still more than a little shocked at what Harry had done. He had never seen a spell like that.  
  
Frowning slightly he noticed the ring on Harry's finger was glowing. Gently he picked up Harry's hand and looked closely at the ring.  
  
It was a beautiful thing. The ring itself was gold with what looked like deeper shades of gold forever moving inside it. Around the ring were intricately shaped and colored forms of a stag, a large shaggy dog, a werewolf, and in the center; a phoenix with its wings spread with the tips of its golden feathers melting seamlessly into the gold of the ring.  
  
The glowing was coming from the werewolf and the phoenix. The darker shades of gold also seemed to be moving faster. Hoping that wasn't a bad sign, he moved his finger to touch the werewolf...  
  
"Remus! The meeting is starting!"  
  
He jumped and jerked his had away from the figure. Gently putting Harry's hand down and making sure he was still covered up, Remus stood and hurried up to the headmaster's office.  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
It was all Dumbledore could do not to scream.  
  
Not only was half the order totally confused, but also Mrs. Weasley had insisted that Ron and Hermione be told about Harry's condition and they were also brought along.  
  
Two hours of explaining and restating finally got everyone on the same page as far as why they would have headquarters at Hogwarts for now and what had mostly happened to Harry.  
  
Now was the part Dumbledore hated. Now he must tell the order that after going through the whole process with the orb, Harry would now have to somehow get out of a coma.  
  
"So, how's Harry doing? He's on the mend now, right?"  
  
Here it goes. "I'm afraid Tonks, that Harry has one more thing he must do."  
  
Heads jerked up toward him as he said that, though none as fast as Remus'.  
  
"Harry has entered a coma-like state. It's the final part of the process, of which I have just recently discovered. There is no written record of what happens in this state. We can only hope Harry makes it."  
  
There was probably no thicker silence anywhere in the world. For once in Hogwarts, there was; no whispering of portraits, no crackling of Peeves, no clink of armor, no swish of ghosts, no meow from Mrs. Norris, no nothing. All was quiet, but the feel of fear was thicker even than that.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
'This room is strange' thought Harry.  
  
The walls were black and the floor was impossible to see under the layers of what seemed to be arches of clouds, moving, twisting, and overlapping in an unseen pattern.  
  
It was more of a hallway really, for when Harry took a step forward the walls jerked back showing a long hallway. At the end of the hallway was a pedestal with a crystal ball on top.  
  
As he headed toward the ball the walls stopped moving, while a voice from nowhere cried,  
  
"Oh what strange creatures humans are, for I have studied them from near and far. All seek the darkness, yet beware of finding less then what they hope is there. Always wondering but careful not to get in to far, for the darkness sucks you in and changes who you are. Some are bold, some are sacred but neither will return, save you who walks a line between. Strange creature who wanders here now, what powers will you chose? Do you have the power and will to keep them, or shall both your soul and power will you lose? Careful young one, take heed, for what awaits might not be the path your heart so needs."  
  
He stopped in front of the crystal ball and looked into it.  
  
A/N hehe all right I leave too many cliffies!! Oh well! Please review and hope I don't get sick again so I can finish this story around X-mas Dawn  
  
Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Lord if Darkness13- thanks  
  
Tonksandremusshipper- more coming sorry I made you wait!  
  
Nicoletta- hehe good guess! Swords? I thought you liked fire?  
  
Ginnygal189- let you sox rox  
  
Mrs-osborne's-class- thanks! I'm trying not to over-describe things, but still give you a clue onto what the heck is going on!  
  
Shirogane Tenshi- hehe my precious.. Love lord of the Rings!! Ahh I love U 2  
  
Nefertiri Riddle- hummmm crazy doesn't cover it all.... Close enough! Yeah I wrote most of the beginning of it during babysitting and when I got home I typed it and hey before I knew it! It was 1:00 am!  
  
Badassgothicgirl- U wrote thank you 35 times! But I like to torture you too much not to leave you a cliffy! Don't yah just love me?  
  
Athenakitty- ahhhhhhhh toooo many questions!!!!!!!! Errrrr yes?  
  
Kemenran- yeah oh yeah! Keep the long reviews comin'!  
  
Pheonix friend- hummm..... OK!  
  
Kimmylookatmoi!- no problem! Thanks! I was using Bellatrix more for information for Malfoy than anything else. I don't plan on putting her in much until next story. Wow you're very good at this! You must be a good beta-reader! I think that's what its called I'm still kinda new! Anywho thanks!  
  
Angelis1- nope! Where would you put a cliffy that's not ill placed?  
  
Wynjara- slightly huh? Sure! Why would we move along, this could get interesting!  
  
Countess Ravenclaw- thanks! Sorry it's a little later than what I usually do.  
  
Maggie- wait I never agreed to this deal!! I like to leave cliffies!! *pouts* ah well if I must be flamed than a little toastness isn't bad, I'm too pale anyway! Lol  
  
Hermionegreen- thanks!  
  
Ckat44- Thanks! Everyone seemed to like the action, even if it was briefly described! Of course I'll read your story! What's it called? I'm really starting to like Remmie and Harry moments. I only hope J/K will put some in her story. Yep! I'm making a sequal after I get done with this one hopefully around X-mas. So I can use the break to write the beginning of it. Thanks! I'm glad you don't think I do too many cliffies, though after this chapter you might disagree! LOL Ummm it depends. If I leave a bad cliffy I usually try and update faster, unless I want to give my readers a chance to think about it and do a vote thingy. Other than that I usually update a couple days after each chappie if I have time!  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- hummm makes yah wonder!  
  
Scarysecrets- oh that must be nice! Where do you work? Hehe! If I didn't say what he said then its inappropriate for little kiddies ears.....lol who knows with Mad-eye? Hehe I didn't even notice until I put it on the site that I used the #6 again! Lol Thanks Harry's gotta have some sass! There! Are you Happy? I added Prof. M. and Dumbly Harry was still Ko ed. Hahahaha Snape can be the minister of California! I refuse to call that a REAL cillfy! It was at the VERY least a half a cliffy! OHHH I almost forgot! In book 3 (I just happened to open the book to this page #154 hardcover American version) it mentions Moony's eyes twinkling!! Later!  
  
Vicious Lily- hehe denial and procrastination gotta love it!!  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- errr sure banana... Right! Ummmm are you procrastinating something? Or are you on caffeine? Thanks for the homework! When I put all these reviews onto Microsoft word you review made my story extremely long by adding like 6 pages! Too bad I can't write that much tonight.  
  
Molly Morrison- Same at top. Ok Good point! I had a real problem writing that part cause I didn't know how to let the DE's escape without sounding dumb so here's my argument: Dumbledore made the portkey and gave it to Mad- eye via the fire. The portkey was designed to go through Hogwarts' wards (This can happen because Dumbledore gave Harry one to his office at the end of book 5 and Barty Crouch Jr. put one on Hogwarts grounds and it came back) But (in my version) to make sure nothing went wrong and the DE's didn't get the portkey and so Dumbledore would know when they were close to the boundaries, Dumbledore made the portkey to only work outside or near the outside of the wards around Grimmauld place. Dumbledore wanted to know when and if he needed to help. That's why he was pacing around in his office. Thanks for pointing that out and I hope this argument makes it sound less dumb.  
  
Jitz- yep but no jewels sorry! 


	24. Shared Pain

Phoenix Tears Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N Alrightly then! I'll try not to add a 'cliffy' this time, but no promises! Hehe  
  
Shared Pain  
  
Ron's POV  
  
Ron paced the floor of the library occasionally looking over his shoulder at Hermione who was alternatively turning pages of the large musty book on her lap and rubbing her eyes to stop the frantic tears from falling.  
  
They had been in the library since they were told of Harry's condition. Along with McGonagall they tackled book after book looking for so much as a mention of the orb.  
  
Ron had been able to read only for an hour or two. After that, the thought of Harry lying in pain with little chance of recovery had caused him to rip out half the chapter he was reading as his hand tightened convulsively. Surprisingly McGonagall had simply repaired it with a wand wave and didn't comment.  
  
Ron sighed and ran a hand through hair. He glanced around once more and spotted Professor Lupin sitting at a table holding his head up with his hands and pouring over 'Atypical Remedies and Rare Healing Substances'.  
  
THUD! Ron jumped at the sudden noise and turned to a tearful Hermione. "Ron I've looked in every place I can think of and I still haven't found anything! Some friends we are! We can't even help him when he really needs it!" She burst into sobs.  
  
Luckily for Ron who had no real clue of what to say to her, Professor McGonagall put an arm around Hermione and calmed her down. Ron moved over and sat down in the chair next to her. He stared at the ground and let his fingers get tangled in his bright red hair. He looked up only when Professor Lupin spoke, "You two need to stop beating yourselves up about this. Harry wouldn't want that. You're trying, we all are, we'll find something to help him."  
  
"But what if we can't!" Ron burst out finally, "All last year we had to watch him suffer and he wouldn't go to anyone to help! When he wasn't getting his hand sliced open he was being forced to watch everything he every cared about be ripped away. And you all," Ron turned to Professors McGonagall and Lupin, "You didn't even hear him out. You didn't even try to see what he was going through! You and your stupid order were so convinced that you were right and Harry would be fine, that you didn't even see how much pain he was in. And- And now Sirius is dead, Harry's lying to us in his letters, and now he's in a coma and we're supposed to be his best friends and the only thing we can do is watch! And you two just keep standing there like you don't even care about him, telling us is gonna be okay when you don't even know if there's a cure! Do you even care about him?"  
  
"Stop it Ron!" Professor Lupin snapped, "Of course we care about Harry! Don't you dare say we don't!" His face softened, "The best thing we can do for Harry is to keep looking, and..," he grinned, "Remember who we are talking about. Harry will put up a fight."  
  
Ron nodded breathing a little hard and muttering an apology. Hermione sniffed and picked up another book. Ron sighed then stood up, "I need to see Harry. Then I'll keep looking."  
  
Professor Lupin stared at him for a moment then nodded. Ron glanced at Hermione who had already put her book down and the two hurried to the hospital wing to see their friend.  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Remus mechanically picked up his book and flipped through its pages, insides still bubbling with anger and hurt. 'How dare Ron think I didn't care about Harry! I would die for him! Just like Sirius....'  
  
Remus took a deep breath reminding himself that Ron was still a kid and just terrified for his friend's life that's all.  
  
"Do you even care about him!"  
  
Of course he did, that's why he was here.  
  
He should do more.  
  
'Why can't I ever truly help Harry?'  
  
He glanced over at Professor McGonagall whose face was white.  
  
"He didn't mean it, Minerva. He's just upset."  
  
She gave him a tired smile, "I know, I just wish there was more...." She sighed, "We'll find something." She said more to strengthen herself than anything.  
  
"Yes," Remus muttered, "We will"  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry started as he saw Hermione and Ron's grief stricken faces. With a pang Harry wished he could speak to them. They looked terribly upset and Harry knew that his letters to them from the Dursleys house and one after he was in headquarters were either extremely vague or short. The faces of his friends swirled in the ball and the face of Moony took their place.  
  
He too looked grief stricken, though seemingly determined to read a thick musty book in front of him. Professor McGonagall joined him and set a pile of books in-between them. She too looked sad but determined.  
  
The ball again swirled their faces and the face of Dumbledore appeared. He too was reading a book. There was the sound of a knock and Madam Pomfrey's voice sounded through the ball. "Potter's showed no sign of improvement, but there is no damage from the coma yet. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley insisted on seeing him and are now back in the library. Any new information?"  
  
The ball swirled and went dark. The wall behind it glowed a bright white and both wall and crystal ball to be replaced by a rough wooden door. Pulling it open Harry went into the next room.  
  
There was the veil.  
  
There was Sirius.  
  
He smiled at Harry when he came in, "Hello Harry."  
  
"Sirius?" Harry asked walking up to him. "What's going on?"  
  
He sighed, "It time for you to make a few choices."  
  
Harry gave a feeble grin, "Do I get any do-overs?"  
  
"No, Harry. You must chose: What do you want to do?"  
  
Harry stared at him blankly, "What?"  
  
"You must chose. Will you go back to the world? Think about everything that has happened."  
  
Harry remembered the gut-wrenching fear and pain he had experienced from Voldemort. Then he remembered how much he cared about his friends. All they had done together, all they had been through. Their faces as he remembered from the ball appeared in his mind.  
  
He looked up at Sirius, "What would you do?"  
  
He smiled at Harry, "Life is the one thing everyone has. Pain and fear are things to be challenged, sometimes fought, and sometimes things you must surrender to. Death is inevitable, but as I did, I believe you should go out fighting or resting in peace knowing that you have made a difference and that things will be better. Harry, you are still so young. You shouldn't have to make this kind of choice. I want you to chose life, but I also know doing so will condemn you to either being killed or killing Voldemort."  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius and rested his head on Sirius' chest. Sirius rubbed his back gently and waited.  
  
"I want to go back."  
  
Sirius squeezed him tightly, "Alright. Now to fix you up with some wicked powers so you can kick some deatheater ass."  
  
Harry laughed, "What kinda powers?"  
  
Sirius led him to another room. The room was circular with ancient symbols painted on the walls and floor. In the very center was a pedestal with a golden book.  
  
Sirius stopped and gave a salesmen wave toward the pedestal. Taking the hint Harry walked to the pedestal.  
  
He touched the book and jumped when white light flared around him. The symbols rose from the walls and floor. They floated there for a moment then started to circle.  
  
Then every thing went black.  
  
Sirius was gone.  
  
He wasn't in the chamber anymore.  
  
And he wasn't alone.  
  
Lord Voldemort was standing in front of him.  
  
"Did you really think you could get away with this Potter?"  
  
"Well I guess it would be stupid to say yes now."  
  
Bam! Harry instinctively raised his hand to his now bruised cheek and glared at Voldemort.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Harry tasted blood in his mouth as he clamped it tight, holding back the scream that threatened to tear his throat.  
  
Voldemort started to whisper softly, "I'll stop the pain Harry. I'll stop all of it, all you must do is join me. What do you have to gain from the fool Dumbledore? He is the reason for all of your pain. Join me and let me stop it all."  
  
The voice echoed the poem "Some are bold, some are sacred but neither will return, save you who walks a line between. Strange creature who wanders here now, what powers will you chose?  
  
"No" Harry coughed spiting out the blood.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand again, but he was fading.  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
He was back in the circular room.  
  
And Sirius was beaming at him.  
  
A/N Ha! That was so not a cliffy! Ha! Don't worry Harry will get spells next Chappie! Please review! ~Dawn  
  
Thanks  
  
Sirius- crazy ()- yep on both counts! Thanks! The poem was saying that humans like power and are always curious about evil. It said Harry was walking the line in between and would have to choose his side and his powers. He also needed to be careful he chose the right one or his new powers would kill him.  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- thanks lol I think I'm wondering if you're sane!  
  
Kimmylookatmoi- thanks! Everyone thinks my story is quirky! Hehe Well I tried your ideas and this is what I got! Yeah the poem wasn't that great but it was like 'hey! Why don't I add a poem.' Not much thought as usual! I started this story with no idea where it was going and I'm still kinda doing that! Thanks!  
  
Licky- Hummm. Yeah he'll either be in the next chappie or the one after that.  
  
Jitz- thanks! The poem was saying that humans like power and are always curious about evil. It said Harry was walking the line in between and would have to choose his side and his powers. He also needed to be careful he chose the right one or his new powers would kill him.  
  
Wynjara- well I updated fast anyway  
  
Wanderingwolf- cool huh? The ring (for now) only shows his guardians. You'll see.  
  
Maggie- hey! I pout if I want to pout! Anyway aren't I done baking yet? HA! No cliffy!  
  
Anarian- thank you! Always happy to get another reviewer!  
  
Potter Reader- Happy? Harry's gonna pick some powers in the next chappie. Nicoletta- *inches away* you do that! Poor Remmie! He really needs some self-esteem in my fic! Your sorta right on the ring. I meant the glowing to show that the guardians were close and loving and thinking about him. But your version and others are right too.  
  
Ginnygal189- oh yeah! Nice long review! Glad you liked the poem! Yeah I felt bad when I wrote 'Kidnapped' so I updated a couple hours later. Thanks I'm feeling better.  
  
Kandice- Grrr evil ff.net messing with my reviewers!! Hehe I did sorta make a reference and a few people guessed it. I wanted to hear everyone's guess! Hehe my precious!! Lol I have great respect for Dumbly too, even if I torture him! Thank you I'm glad you think so highly of my fic.  
  
Nefertiri Riddle- Aren't I though?  
  
Hermionegreen- thanks I'm glad! I hope so too!  
  
Badassgothicgirl- something tells me you're not being completely honest  
  
Nana-hedwig- thanks!  
  
Kemenran- they will be around on Harry's B-day if he's out of his coma. Yep I'm gonna continue it in another fic! Thanks  
  
Scarysecrets- ewwww! Don't worry I am. I hope remmie isn't losing his mind! Hehe see I keep most of my promises! Glad you liked it! It is very hard to make you speechless! Lol Yeah partly The ring's phoenix was also for Dumbly. Well a jobs a job I guess! I'm not old enough to have one yet! Oh dear! JK would get sued for a book like that! Ha! Half-cliffy it is! Yep! I can't believe it I just opened the book and glanced down to that part! LOL No I get too many whines to count!  
  
Athenakitty- why do you always do your reviews in questions? 


	25. Wicked Cool Powers

Phoenix Tears Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue  
  
A/N Ok just to stop people from getting confused, I added the ending with the poem to try to add to the explanation for some reviewers. The poem was saying that humans like power and are always curious about evil. It said Harry was walking the line in between and would have to choose his side and his powers. He also needed to be careful he chose the right one or his new powers would kill him. Also don't bother trying to find out where I got the poem, because it was a badly written poem by me. Anyway on with the fic!  
  
Wicked Powers  
  
Harry's POV  
  
"Sirius?" Harry asked groggily.  
  
Sirius shrugged guessing his godson's question, "I guess old Voldie wanted his say in this. Don't worry, he can't interfere anymore." He grinned, "Not here anyway."  
  
"Where is here?"  
  
Sirius glanced around the room, "Well, this place is the combination of your mind and the orb of lumen's power that's still in your body."  
  
Harry looked up sharply, "What do you mean, power still in my body?"  
  
"What? You didn't think the orb just went in and out did you? Nah, you're have a bit of it inside you for the rest of your life."  
  
"Will it do anything?" Harry couldn't help but ask.  
  
Sirius shrugged, then stood up and said business like, "Ok, you got rid of Voldie and you've made your choice.... so it looks like you have to chose your powers."  
  
Harry jumped to his feet, "What kind of powers?"  
  
Sirius pointed to the golden book. Harry walked toward it and lifted the heavy golden cover. The first page read in big bold letters: THE SOUL SPELLBOOK. He turned the page, but there was nothing written. Harry placed his hand on the parchment and the book glowed. Suddenly words formed down the page never stopping. Harry soon recognized every spell he had ever tried.  
  
The list went on and on, and then stopped. At the word 'curico' Harry winced, remembering when he had cast that. Harry was knocked out of his thoughts when the book seemingly sprang to life. Pages whirled like being caught in a strong wind. The pages stopped and more lettering appeared: Wandless magic, Guardians, Magic Core, Occlumency, Legilimency, Innocence Lost.  
  
Harry traced his finger over the words wondering what he should do.  
  
"You need to agree to gain these powers or not."  
  
Harry jumped at the sound of the voice, but didn't turn around. He had heard that voice only three times in his life.  
  
"Those are the spells the orb of Lumen found you would be able to master."  
  
Harry knew that voice as well. He had heard it often in his third year and once in his fourth.  
  
His father and mother were here.  
  
Harry turned slowly to face them. His parents were not the ghostly forms that had come out of Voldemort's wand, but the forms he saw when he opened his album.  
  
James Potter smiled at his son and ruffled his hair laughing as it sprung back into place. Harry grinned. Lily sighed, "I was rather hoping you wouldn't be born with James' mop, but I think it looks better on you." She laughed at James' insulted look, and then turned her attention back to Harry. Harry met the eyes the mirrored his own, "What do you think I should do?"  
  
"Chose the spells." They said together.  
  
Harry glanced back uneasily at the book, he couldn't help but wonder if choosing the spells was going to be as bad as the orb.  
  
Lily chuckled, "What kind of parents would we be if we encouraged you to do something that would hurt you? It's not like the orb."  
  
James grinned, "Don't worry, you'll learn to control your powers in a few days and be back on the Quidditch field in no time."  
  
Lily groaned, "Honestly that's all you think about."  
  
There was a soft bell, Harry's parents sighed. "We have to go Harry." Lily said softly, wrapping her arms around Harry, "We'll be watching over you. Don't worry about your future, try and live your life. You may not think or know it, but you can defeat Voldemort. I love you." She pulled away and disappeared.  
  
James hugged Harry tightly, "We're so proud of you Harry. Stick close to your friends; they'll always be there for you. Moony will always be there too, and so will the order. You're already a better man than I was at your age. Don't let anything sway you from your beliefs. And play a prank or two, if things get too grim around old Hogwarts. I love you." Then he too disappeared.  
  
Without any more question Harry placed his hand on the book and agreed to learn the spells.  
  
Remus' POV  
  
'Must stay awake, must stay awake, must stay awake'  
  
Very unwillingly Remus yawned widely. Ron and Hermione had long fallen asleep, heads on their books, after hours of fighting the heaviness of their eyelids.  
  
Remus sighed, he really should be heading up to Dumbledore's office where there was going to be an order meeting. They were to discuss any possible locations for headquarters, possible locations Voldemort may attack, and the joining of the Gryffindor Trio to the order, along with their training.  
  
Remus jumped when Minerva broke the silence, "Remus?"  
  
Remus shook himself and turned to her, "I'm sorry. Yes?"  
  
She gave him a half-smile, "I asked if you were going to the meeting before or after you checked on Harry."  
  
"How did you know I was going to check on Harry?"  
  
"Because I've know you for more than five minutes and because you were the first one to battle Poppy to see him."  
  
Remus blushed and muttered he was going to check on him now. Excusing himself from the look of non-surprise from Minerva, Remus went to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Harry, he noted as he sat down on the bed, didn't look so pale. He now looked as though he was truly sleeping and not in a possibly deadly coma.  
  
"That's 'cause I'm not in a coma, Moony."  
  
Remus nearly fell off the bed in surprise. "Harry!"  
  
Harry winced at the noise, and Remus immediately quieted.  
  
Remus hugged Harry tight to his chest, it felt like a huge burden had been lifted from his heart.  
  
"Don't you ever do anything like that again."  
  
Harry shook his head vehemently, burying his face into Moony's chest.  
  
Remus winced as Harry spoke in a soft slightly hoarse voice, "What's been going on?"  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Dumbledore glanced at the clock on the wall, impatiently wondering where Remus was.  
  
He understood that Remus was worried about Harry, but it had nearly been a half hour since Minerva had seen him. The meeting was going to start soon.  
  
Sighing Dumbledore walked downstairs toward the Hospital Wing.  
  
He stopped in dead shock when he heard a soft hoarse voice ask, "What's been going on?"  
  
Forcing himself to move Dumbledore stumbled into the room. Harry was awake and smiling at him. Remus was looking happier than Dumbledore had seen him since Sirius died.  
  
Eyes twinkling Dumbledore said, "Ah, so you decided to join us Harry?"  
  
Harry grinned, "I've barely been out of bed for ages!"  
  
Dumbledore ruffled Harry's hair fondly, but was unable to say anything more when Poppy burst in and had a royal tantrum that Remus had not called her when Harry woke. Before either could say anything they were quite literally throw from the wing and as the door closed they could hear Harry laughing.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Hours, pleads and threats later Poppy let the mass of people crammed against her door inside. Harry was sitting up with a grimace on his face as he was forced to swallow vile potions provided by Poppy, who was still muttering in annoyance at Harry's visitors.  
  
Ron and Hermione had nearly broken the door down in their haste to see Harry. After pointing out that Remus had already seen Harry, they managed to convince Poppy to let them in.  
  
"So Harry," Ron asked, "What new powers do you have?"  
  
"Well, I'm supposed to be able to do wandless magic, guardians, Magic Core, Occlumency, Legilimency, and Innocence Lost."  
  
Hermione frowned, "Guardians, Magic Core, and Innocence Lost. I've never heard of them before."  
  
He grinned sheepishly, "Neither have I. I have to learn to control my powers through instinct."  
  
"But that's dangerous!"  
  
Harry simply smiled and pointed to a glass of water on his bedside table. Concentrating Harry sent his magic from his ring to the glass, then-  
  
Hermione jumped when she saw what Harry was doing.  
  
Lowering the glass, Harry turned to Ron grinning, "Can you imagine all the fun we could have playing pranks on Malfoy?"  
  
Ron burst out into laughter.  
  
Hermione frowned and started giving them a speech about being nice to the Slytherins and Ron was arguing with her every point. Harry smiled up at the ceiling, for once glad that somethings will never change.  
  
A/N Urgh! For some reason I don't like this chapter. Maybe its just me I'm still feeling kinda crappy. Anyway I know you want more info on Harry's new spells so I'll update soon. Right now I gotta go practice for my chorus concert. Later ~Dawn  
  
Thanks  
  
Remusandtonksshipper- hey you just made it! I know I'll update really fast! I don't know if I'll make it by X-mas but I'll try  
  
Ginnygal189- hehe thanks! Sorry still kinda sort!  
  
Kandice- sorry if I confused you. I wrote that poem. I don't think I did a good job on it though. It was one of those 'hey I'll write a poem here' things  
  
Blackunicorn- sorry I confused you, I was trying to add to the explanation of the poem Ahh! Turn to love huh?  
  
Nasser Himura- thanks! More on powers next chappie!  
  
Nefertiri Riddle- thanks! You'll find out what happened to Sirius in the next Chappie  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- thanks! Everyone was complaining so I'm trying not to add cliffies! Ok you're not sane, just had to check! Lol  
  
Nicoletta- haha! This chappie wasn't a cliffy! Oh yeah I love to torture my characters! I wouldn't be surprised if they revolted from my fic! Good update! Of course Harry will fight!  
  
Badassgothicgirl- errrr ok! Your welcome thanks!  
  
Kimmylookatmoi- why do you think hermione would have more courage? She's the more emotional one and every now-and-then when she's under pressure (like 3rd year) she cracks. I'll get more into the powers next chappie! Sci fi? Ok that was only for some reviewers who didn't get the poem so I tried to show it again in the fic. Yeah a bit Sci fi. See I added Harry's Parents but I can't help but feel their OOC what do you think? Thanks  
  
Scarysecrets- Grrrrrr. I know ff.net went all wonky again and I was going to email you, but I thought I'd wait and see if you just saw. See I'm trying not to make cliffies! Hehe glad you like Ron! McGonagall lives!! Thanks! Hehe I'm stuck on the #6 today again Harry has 6 new powers!  
  
Athenakitty- Haha! You did a word without a question! Hey what ever floats your boat!  
  
Dumblrdores Emerald Phoenix- thanks  
  
Ckat44- thanks  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- hehe it gave me something to do when I was really bored!! Ohh complements are good!! I will put bananas in my next chapter!  
  
Ender2000- thanks!  
  
Kemenran- thanks  
  
Wynjara- Sirius!!! Thanks  
  
Hermionegreen- thanks! Voldie was attacking Harry's mind! 


	26. Hide and Seek

Phoenix Tears Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N  
  
Hide and Seek  
  
Harry's POV  
  
"I can't take it anymore!" Harry groaned in annoyance and leaned back hard against his headboard.  
  
It had been several days since Harry had woken, but Madam Pomfrey had insisted on him staying in bed until 'He is fully recovered.'  
  
Harry had felt fine after the third day, but had not been able to get Madam Pomfrey to do more than allow Ron and Hermione to visit him.  
  
"Honestly mate," Ron said, "By the time she's satisfied you'll have graduated."  
  
Madam Pomfrey spent her time either guarding Harry or trying to force him to eat great amounts of healthy food. Her latest try: bananas, sat in a bowl on Harry's bedside table.  
  
Hermione sighed, "I really wish you could get out of here Harry, but there's no convincing her."  
  
Suddenly struck with an idea Harry sat up again. "Who says we have to convince her?" He asked with a devilish grin.  
  
"Harry-" warned Hermione.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione!" Ron hissed softly, "Harry's been in here for ages! You remember what it's like being coped up in here!"  
  
"Yes, but how are you going to get out of here without being caught?"  
  
Harry grinned, "Easy. I just use a little wandless magic, create a distraction, and play hide and seek till we get tired."  
  
Ron nodded enthusiastically, "See? She'll never find us in this big castle. We could even go to the Room of Requirement if we have to."  
  
Hermione, who was also getting tired of listening to the complaints of Harry and Ron finally agreed, "It'll have to be a nice big long distraction if we're going to get anywhere."  
  
Together, the Gryffindor Trio came up with a plan.  
  
Hermione and Ron both called goodbye to Harry and left the Hospital Wing. Harry shoved some pillows under his covers to look like he was curled up asleep. Then came the fun part.  
  
With a wandless banishing charm Harry placed Fred and George's Weasley's Wizbangs near Madam Pomfrey. After lighting them it was all too easy to slip out of the Hospital Wing and join Ron and Hermione, only to run head long into Moony, literally.  
  
"What are you three up to? Harry, shouldn't you still be in the Hospital Wing?"  
  
Harry smiled and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, "Moony, I've been coped up for ages! I'm fine. Besides we're just playing a little game of hide and seek."  
  
Moony shook his head in exasperation, "Honestly you three can't go six minutes without pulling something! Where on earth did you get that influence I wonder?"  
  
Ron grinned, "Well, we could've done worse. We could've taken after Mundungus."  
  
There was a moment's pause as Moony contemplated this, "Go and play hide and seek." He said finally shoving them down the corridor. 'Bang!' As Moony turned his head to locate the sound, the Trio made a break for it.  
  
"Now what?" Harry asked as the reached the moving staircase.  
  
"Let's go to the library." Hermione said promptly.  
  
"WHAT?" Ron exploded, "We just spent ages in there when Harry was in a coma! Why do you want to go back in there?"  
  
Hermione gave an exasperated sigh, "Ron, Harry just got all these new powers he has no idea about or how to control. If we go to the library then we might be able to find out more on the spells."  
  
Ron turned to Harry, "What do you think, mate?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "She's gotta point, but I'm not sure I want to spend my first day of freedom in the Library."  
  
"Exactly" Ron declared looking at Hermione triumphantly.  
  
Hermione simply smiled, "Alright, what are we going to do?"  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged blank looks.  
  
The next thing either knew they we looking through books in the library.  
  
"What are we looking for again?" Ron asked for the tenth time.  
  
Hermione threw a crumpled piece of parchment at him, "We're looking for Guardians, Magic Core, and Innocence Lost."  
  
They sat in silence speaking only of they came across anything that involved related spells.  
  
Ron was just describing a spell he had come across that made the person hit: flash different colors; sing the national anthem, while turning into a pig and back. (A/N If anyone knows the British national anthem could you please tell me)  
  
Hermione was trying to make herself heard over Ron and Harry's laughter but all of them fell silent as the heard angry voices and approaching footsteps.  
  
"HOW DARE THEY RUN OFF LIKE THAT! HONESTLY THE IMATUORITY OF THEM! WHEN I GET A HOLD OF THEM-"  
  
"POTTER IS BY FAR THE WORST PATIENT I HAVE EVER HAD! I'LL BARRACADE THE DOOR IF I HAVE TO, HE NEEDS REST!"  
  
Not wanting to run into an angry Mrs. Weasley and Madam Pomfrey, they left the books on the table and made a break for a secret passage down the corridor. They closed the door in the nick of time as the two angry women passed. As their footsteps faded the Trio fell to the ground in hysterical laughter.  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Dumbledore tried hard not to burst into laughter as Molly and Poppy came into his office fuming. Apparently Harry couldn't stand being in the Hospital Wing anymore and he, accompanied by the Trio, made a break for it.  
  
'Poor Harry. It's bad enough that Remus won't leave you alone for six minutes, but to have Poppy doing the same... I can't blame you. As long as you stay out of trouble.'  
  
Speaking of Remus. A soft chuckle drew Dumbledore's attention toward the door. Turning he saw Remus leaning against the doorframe, looking like he once did before Sirius' death.  
  
Barely listening as Molly and Poppy demanded to know any information on the Trio's location, Dumbledore remembered something.  
  
"Remus," Dumbledore started and silence immediately fell, "If you do happen to know where the Trio is would you please get them, so they can become official members of the order."  
  
The three of them stared in stunned silence. Finally Remus pulled out of his trance and disappeared down the stairs.  
  
Remus's POV  
  
Remus walked passed the wall three times, all the while wanting to find Harry.  
  
On the third pass a door appeared. Turning the handle Remus went inside.  
  
Hermione was sitting on a cushion reading, while Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess.  
  
"Okay you three, game over."  
  
They all groaned loudly and Remus laughed, "Oh come on! How many people your age gets to join the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Come on we don't have all day."  
  
Ron and Hermione sprinted out the door, while Harry held back and walked with Remus up to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Are Mrs. Weasley and Madam Pomfrey still mad?" Harry asked.  
  
Remus laughed, "Fuming is a better word. You'd better watch out Harry, Madam Pomfrey said something about barricading your door shut."  
  
He laughed again at Harry's shudder and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
  
They finally caught up with Ron and Hermione at the gargoyle statue, where they were yelling out all the passwords they had heard.  
  
"Lemon Drops." Harry said.  
  
The gargoyle leapt to life and sprang out of the way.  
  
Remus looked at Harry in shock, "How did-"  
  
Harry grinned and said as he walked passed him, "Oh I just read your mind."  
  
He hopped up to the stairs where Ron and Hermione where waiting leaving a stunned Moony to pull himself together.  
  
A/N ok sorry for the wait and the not so long chappie. Tell me what you think! Please review!  
  
Thanks  
  
Nefertiri Riddle- thanks!  
  
Badassgothicgirl- yes that was the problem. Thanks for telling me that I just feel that in some of my chappies I'm not in my usual writing style. I think this is better though.. No I have to admit I'm a little self- centered.... Why shouldn't we be?! Lol  
  
Athenakitty- yes I think it is the first time you did that, but if you keep asking questions how do I know you actually read the story?  
  
Kemenran- ah there go the nice long reviews! Oh well, thanks!  
  
Nicoletta- yepper here they go joining the order! I hope to have another chappie out this weekend, but who knows? Haha I have a chance to keep them in line now!  
  
Baby Sphinx- thanks! Always glad to have a new reviewer!  
  
Kimmylookatmoi! - humm good point. I think Hermione is, in this fic, really stressed out about Harry going through all that in his 5th year and now him going in a coma. I think that a sense of helplessness has grown a little in the Trio at some points of the story. Like for Ron, how he couldn't convince Harry to tell a teacher about his detentions and how much pain Harry was in from his visions. Did that make any sense? Or am I just babbling? Hehe thanks! Harry already has control over two of his powers. As for Harry's Parents I really didn't know what to write for them. Since their dead its hard to write them. I had Dumbly ruffle Harry's hair 'cause they are getting the mentor bond back. Yes I don't think they'll be as close as Harry and Moony yet but who knows? Thanks! Everyone seems to like Minerva's growth. Yeah I thought I did Ron fairly well. The Dursleys will be in eventually. Hermione was asked to stay with Victor, I don't know if she did. It was in the fourth book. Thanks!  
  
Kandice- Thanks! I think that I really am my toughest critic! Oh I saw that movie Thursday! I loved it! Did you? Good luck on finals! I don't have any till end of the year! lol  
  
Ariana Dumbledore- nah Voldie isn't dead. You'll see what the powers are soon! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- yes um chappie!! Thanks! I didn't update as quickly this time. *hangs head* Ahh yes 'sane' people are so hard to understand. I just read the "Tell tale heart" by Edgar Allen Poe have you read it?  
  
Hermionegreen- thanks! His powers will show soon! 


	27. Joining the Order

Phoenix Tears Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N Ok Updating a little faster to make up for the shortness.  
  
Joining the Order  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
"Albus, Harry has just started to recover. He can't-" stuttered Molly.  
  
"Molly, if Harry had just started to recover I would not allow him to join, however judging by the fact that he and his friends have been running all over the castle makes me think that, while he might not be in perfect condition, Harry and his friends are well enough to join the order. I've told you before that I would honor Sirius' request in his will. The Trio will join to be trained and for the added protection of communication."  
  
"I still don't think Potter should-" started Poppy.  
  
"Poppy, like Harry said earlier he has been stuck in bed for almost the entire summer so far. You aren't very likely to get very far in trying to keep him in bed."  
  
'I'm done with everyone complaining on every decision I make.'  
  
Any more complaints were stopped as Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger bounded into the room, followed closely by Remus who was apparently interrogating Harry. While Ron and Hermione bombarded Molly with questions, Poppy released some of her anger at Remus for not telling her where Harry was. Harry somehow sneaked away from the arguments and walked over to Dumbledore.  
  
"Do they seem a bit tense to you too sir?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Just a bit."  
  
"WHY is it that when ANYTHING IMPORTANT is going on that NOBODY consults ME?"  
  
Silence fell as everyone jumped a bit at the sound. Dumbledore bit back a groan; the sorting hat was at it again.  
  
Harry blinked then seemed to remember something, "Oh yes, I was supposed to talk to you about my new powers."  
  
The hat nodded imperiously, "With any luck my information will stop you from taking after Dumbledore as far as in asking for information. Honestly after all the experience I had with wizards it amazes me that no one-"  
  
"Could you please continue about Harry's powers?" Dumbledore broke into the hat's growing rant.  
  
"What did I say about learning manners?" The hat inquired, erupting giggles from the Trio at the al-mighty Dumbledore being told off by a ragged old hat.  
  
"Anyway back to you, Potter. Put me on your head for a second and let me see."  
  
Harry did as he was told. Dumbledore could feel the sorting hat's magic wash over Harry. Suddenly it pulled back as if forced away. "Alright I think I've got it." The hat said softly. Harry pulled it off and placed it in its usual spot.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter you have the powers of Wandless Magic, Guardians, Magic Core, Occlumency, Legilimency, and Innocence Lost do you not?"  
  
"Yes. Could you tell me about them?"  
  
"Well, you already have the basics of Wandless Magic by instinct and you have already done a few spells with that power. The Guardian spell you also did by instinct when you were attacked by deatheaters. You passed out after that because your magic core wasn't ready for that kind of power yet. You can control the Magic Core spells because of the process with the Orb of Lumen. Those spells will come instinctively when there is need. As for Occlumency and Legilimency you have already done a bit of each. Occlumency will be easier because of the earlier training you had. And you were experimenting with Legilimency weren't you?"  
  
The sorting hat paused and waited for Harry to answer.  
  
"Yes, I used it to read Moony's mind for the password for the headmaster's office."  
  
"Can you.. feel these spells?"  
  
"When things happen I realize I know a spell."  
  
The hat nodded and continued, "Innocence Lost is a very strange spell. Depending on the person it could allow different abilities. Some people use it to see the Imperious curse and people's true intentions ignoring any mind shields. Others however can use it in a very different way. Others use it as a fatal attack. They can search a person's mind and see what their lives were like. Judging their innocence they can decide if the person has lost all innocence and destroy the magical core and the person along with it if they have. In ancient times people who had this power gave trials to those who had committed a crime. Such things were called Trials of Forlorn Hope for few ever survived. Because you can control your Magical Core so strongly I believe you posses this ability."  
  
(A/N ok please no religious flames. This is just magic stuff its not meant to be religious)  
  
There was a heavy silence.  
  
'Forlorn Hope indeed'  
  
No one stopped Harry from leaving the office.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry sat curled up on a window seat leaning against the glass. He had found it in a deserted corridor and stopped to try and collect his thoughts.  
  
'I shouldn't be able to decide whether someone lives or dies. What if I do something wrong?'  
  
He heard soft footsteps behind him, but didn't turn. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder and something was dropped onto Harry's lap. It was a small gold badge with a phoenix rising surrounded by flame. "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix, Harry." Moony said softly.  
  
Harry ran his fingers over the badge and said nothing. Moony sighed, "You're the hardest person to talk to about things like this." He bent down and picked Harry up easily. Harry gasped in surprise and then sighed in annoyance and embarrassment when Moony set him on his lap. Moony just smiled, "If you're going to act like a six-year old then I'll treat you like one. Please tell me what's going on in that head of yours."  
  
Harry sighed and leaned his head against Moony's chest, "What if I make a wrong choice?"  
  
Moony sighed, "It's a big decision but you've made one before and I trust your judgment on life and death matters."  
  
Harry looked up at him in confusion, "What do you mean I've made a life or death decision before?"  
  
"With Wormtail." Moony answered simply not really wanting to get into the subject.  
  
Harry caught on and stayed silent. He fiddled with his ring and for the first time noticed small changes in the ring. Each figure was more defined by the darker gold and the rest of the darker gold was now moving in a pattern where before it was moving heedlessly. He touched the Phoenix and a strange sensation swept through him. Dumbledore was in his office reading an old book on wards. He couldn't see him, but he just knew.  
  
Harry was jolted back to reality by Moony's attempts to make his hair lie flat. "Good luck." Harry muttered softly closing his eyes for a moment. Before he could open them he was fast asleep.  
  
Remus' POV  
  
'Doesn't Harry ever get a break? First Voldemort, then the orb, then the coma, now this. I think I understand why he hasn't told Ron and Hermione about the prophecy.'  
  
Glancing down to see Harry fast asleep in his arms, Remus carefully picked him up and carried him to Gryffindor Tower where Ron and Hermione where staying. Remus laid Harry gently on his bed and quietly left the tower.  
  
Once out of the portrait he came face to face with Ron and Hermione. "Where's Harry?" They asked together.  
  
"Sleeping. Wait till he wakes up."  
  
They nodded and clambered into the common room. (A/N don't know if its true or not but in my fic you don't need passwords in summer)  
  
Ron's POV  
  
'I hate waiting.' Ron thought to himself.  
  
He sighed and looked down at the Order of Phoenix badge. Right now he and Harry should be laughing at how they became members before Fred and George. They should be imagining the training they would have to do. Hermione should be fussing about how they would get all their homework done. But none of them were.  
  
Ron and Hermione were each sitting on opposite sides of the common room trying to figure out what to say to Harry and listening for him to wake up. Harry himself was sleeping up stairs exhausted by running around all day and the news of his powers.  
  
"Any ideas?" Ron asked Hermione to break the silence.  
  
She sighed, "Not one."  
  
Ron leaned back against his chair and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe he was still often jealous of Harry when he had to go through all this.  
  
He jerked his head up when he heard a soft noise from the stairs. Harry was up.  
  
"Hey mate." Ron said quietly.  
  
Harry nodded and gave them both a small smile. Then he flopped unceremoniously into his favorite chair. Ron and Hermione got up as one and sat near him.  
  
Ron unable to stand the silence said, "Some new power, eh Harry?"  
  
"Yeah. I was hoping to learn a spell that did all my homework for me."  
  
Hermione huffed over Ron's laughter, "That's probably the only way you two would get it done."  
  
Harry grinned at her, "Probably. We're not as smart as you are Hermione."  
  
Hermione gave him a sly grin, "If you're trying to butter me up to do your homework it won't work."  
  
Ron and Harry shared a despairing look, "Well it was worth a try..."  
  
She frowned at them, "Do you even have your summer work done?"  
  
"No" Ron and Harry said together.  
  
Hermione's 'do your homework or the world will end' speech was interrupted by three owls landing in front of them.  
  
"Is this our-?" Hermione asked breathlessly.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other worriedly, "OWLS."  
  
A/N Ok please review and tell me what you think they should get on their owls.  
  
Thanks for reviewing so early  
  
Bepl- thanks! I'm not sure if I'll use it but I was thinking about it!  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- alright you can call this one a cliffy. You should read it because it has to do with this guy who thinks he isn't crazy but he and he murders this other guy for no reason. If you don't mind the murder it's not bad.  
  
Nicoletta- lol Looks like they got of easy. Oh yeah Harry's gonna have fun  
  
Ginnygal189- I love Moony too!! Mischievous. I love spell check. Thanks!  
  
RainOwl- Yepper I described the ring in chappie 23. thanks  
  
Nefertiri Riddle- thanks!  
  
Badassgothicgirl- thanks! I'm glad I did better. Yes it was short. Lol The Trio got off easy! We have a right to be self-centered!  
  
Kimmylookatmoi- Thanks. I'm glad you understand my POV on the subject. The thing with the order seems sudden 'cause I didn't mention it much. I started it on the chappie 'Dealing with the Weasleys' I just wanted them to join before the school year. Good ideas with the Durselys. I'm glad you liked Here Be Monsters. You should try the other fics by that writer. Daddy's fav. Shows the other characters' POV.  
  
Kemenran- yeah long review!! They will be playing pranks and training mostly I think.  
  
Athenakitty- ahh more questions! I think the Trio got off easy! lol  
  
Ckat44- thanks! Yep loads of Harry and Remus!  
  
Wynjara- oh yeah! I'm sure they thought it was about time  
  
Hermionegreen- really cool! Thanks! 


	28. Finale

Phoenix Tears Child of the new Dawn  
  
A/N Merry x-mas!!  
  
Finale  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Dumbledore frowned as he read through the passage. The wards surrounding the Dursely's house were rarely ever used since ancient times, so therefore there was little written documents on them.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, there was no choice, if Harry didn't go back to the Dursely's the wards would disappear and all the pain Harry went through, all the neglect would have been for nothing.  
  
Dumbledore looked up at the sound of a knock and tensed at the sight of the grim faced Remus. He had a feeling that this next conversation would deal with this same problem.  
  
"Albus I need to speak to you."  
  
"Of course Remus, what can I do for you?"  
  
"It's about Harry," He sated bluntly, "I refuse to send him back to those muggles."  
  
"Ah, Remus-"  
  
"No Albus. After what he's been through, he's barely opened up. If you send him back to the Dursely's you will be throwing any chance of recovery he has of his encounters with Voldemort. I can't stand to let you force him to put up walls around his heart. I'm his guardian and it's my job to do what's best for Harry. He's not going back."  
  
Dumbledore frowned, he knew that Remus was not going to like what he was forced to say, "Remus I know you want the best for Harry, but are you thinking this through? What will you do during the full moons with Harry? Will you be able to provide everything he needs? How will you protect him from the deatheaters? From Voldemort? Remus I know the Dursely's are far from the best candidates, but they can offer protection no one else can. What will you do?"  
  
Remus stood, his eyes were full of an emotion Dumbledore had never seen in the werewolf. "We'll work something out with the Weasleys. Or he could stay here. I'll figure something out. Sirius gave me some gold from his vault, it'll be enough. As for the protection, I'd like to see any deatheater or even Voldemort try and hurt Harry if I can do something about it. I'm not going to-"  
  
Dumbledore also stood; he had rarely felt this angry feeling in his heart, "What Remus! I know you would rather die than allow Harry to be hurt but that's what Sirius did! And look what happened to Harry! If Harry loses you, it'll be worse than sending him to the Durselys for eternity! You are the one Harry trusts with everything from his emotions to his well-being  
  
Remus trembled slightly and clenched his fists, "You have no idea what you are talking about. I fought for custody of Harry when he was a baby. The ministry declared I was incompetent because of being a werewolf. After seeing how those muggles treated him you have no right to say you know how I feel about Harry."  
  
For the first time in an age, Dumbledore was rendered speechless. He had know of Remus' attempt of custody, but had never considered the pain he must have been through. Allowing him to keep Harry out of the Durselys would also show Harry they were serious about caring about his well-being.  
  
"Remus-"  
  
"Please Albus." Remus' voice took on a pleading tone.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and nodded, "Harry may stay with you, but he must return and explain this to the Durselys. They must understand that they will be in more danger now that Harry has left." He chuckled slightly, "And I doubt that they would appreciate an owl."  
  
Remus nodded and left the office quickly, no doubt to tell Harry. Dumbledore glanced at the sleeping Fawkes, if only phoenix tears could heal such deep wounds. They were getting ready for war and they were already had deep scars.  
  
Remus' POV  
  
It took everything in him for Remus not run down the halls and tell Harry about his new freedom. He only realized that he was walking much faster than normal when he had to stop himself from running into Severus.  
  
Snape snorted at him, "Humm, the werewolf seems less depressed than normal. What is the matter with you Lupin?"  
  
Remus actually smiled at him, "Why nothing at all Severus. Thanks for asking." And he went on his merry way leaving a very stunned Snape in his wake.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were however blissfully unaware of the events upstairs as the tore open their OWLs. Harry read down his letter:  
  
'Mr. Potter the following are your grades for you OWLs exams. We are pleased to inform you that your class received record high points in DADA, congratulations.'  
  
Charms- E Transfiguration- O Herbology- E DADA- O Potions- E Care of Magical Creatures- O Astronomy- E Divination- P History of Magic- A  
  
'Not bad' Harry thought, 'lost some points in charms 'cause of that swelling charm mix up. Only forgot switching spells in transfiguration my have been a little lucky. Herbology isn't really my specialty. Yes, I really did get 'Outstanding' on my DADA. Ah, oh well with potions, a year without Snape ins't too bad. Didn't let Hagrid down for Magical creatures. Speaking of Hagird I must have lost points for not completing my star chart. No surprise in divination. And I had a vision in History of Magic.'  
  
He looked up and read the growing expression on Hermione's face. He had seen it many times: she was trying not to look to pleased with herself. No doubt what she got.  
  
"All O's 'mione?"  
  
She grinned at him.  
  
Harry turned to Ron, "How did you do?"  
  
They switched papers and Harry read Ron's scores.  
  
Charms- A Transfiguration- E Herbology- E DADA- O Potions- A Care of Magical Creatures- O Astronomy- A Divination- P History of Magic- A  
  
"Not bad mate." He said handing them back.  
  
Ron grinned, "Good thing you don't work hard on your school work or Hermione would have competition!"  
  
Suddenly a great flock of owls poured in from an open window. They all dropped their letters in front of Harry.  
  
"Blimey mate, did you do another interview?" Ron asked as the letters piled.  
  
"No" Harry said frowning in confusion.  
  
He opened the first one; it was from Luna. The next was from Neville, Dean, Lavender, The Patils, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, The Creeveys, Ernie, Justin, Hannah, Anthony, Michael, and Terry. All of them were letters of thanks for the O's on either their NEWT's or OWL's. Many asked Harry if he was going to continue the DA.  
  
"Well you will, won't you Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't know, depends on if we have a competent DADA teacher."  
  
Suddenly Moony half burst into the room with a big smile, "Harry! I've just talked to Dumbledore you don't have to go back to the Dursely's ever again!"  
  
Harry stood up slowly barely hoping to believe his ears, "Never again?"  
  
Moony beamed and nodded.  
  
"YES!"  
  
If the entire trio said it or not Harry wasn't sure, but he hugged Moony tightly, "Am I living with you?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Brilliant!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day's Latter Harry hesitated slightly as he and Moony stood in front of the Dursely's house. Moony gripped his shoulder for a moment and then rang the doorbell.  
  
It wasn't long before the distorted form of Aunt Petunia appeared coming toward the glass door.  
  
"You! Where have you been this time?" She stopped mid screech as she saw Moony behind Harry.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked rudely addressing Moony.  
  
"Simply to explain something. Let us come in and talk, then we will never come back again."  
  
"The boy is still under our custody" Aunt Petunia snapped impatiently.  
  
"That is what we need to discuss."  
  
An hour later they sat in the living room finishing the explanation.  
  
She turned to Harry, "So you're leaving for good?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well Diddy and Vernon are out so I'll say good bye to them for you. Wait a moment longer, I have something you might want."  
  
After she left the room Moony shot Harry a confused look and Harry simply shrugged.  
  
Aunt Petunia came back shortly and thrust what looked like a battered music box into Harry's lap. "It was your mother's." She said simply.  
  
She walked them to the door and as the turned to go she called to Harry, "Harry, despite all that I have said to the contrary... You were a great child and Lily would have loved to raise you. Forgive a bitter squib."  
  
Harry stared at her in shock then slowly nodded, turned and walked away forever leaving the Dursleys.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After returning from the Durselys he noticed a lot of whispered conversations going on around him, including Ron and Hermione.  
  
They always seemed busy doing something, so Harry spent most of his time looking through the music box with Moony or by himself.  
  
The box was made of a slightly battered wood and had a lily flower painted on the lid. Inside showed Harry's mother's gift for charms. The inside of the box was covered in red velvet. The mirror showed, instead of reflections, pictures of what must have been important to Lily. Harry sat for hours watching pictures flash by listening to the sad lullaby play.  
  
Lily had kept a Gryffindor pendant, a snitch signed by his father, and a picture of the marauders in the large compartment of her box. Harry would run his fingers over the pendant daily but never put it on. He wanted to, so he would have something to always remind him of his mother, but something always held him back. A few days after he got it from Aunt Petunia he wrapped it carefully in a piece of cloth and placed it in his trunk (after getting all the glass out of the bottom).  
  
He was woken rather abruptly by Ron, jumping up and down on his bed.  
  
"Ron wha-"  
  
"Come on Harry we have to get to Diagon Alley now!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No time just hurry. The others are already there."  
  
Throwing on his robes he followed Ron into the Common room. Both boys took some flo powder (provided by Ron) and hurried to Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry followed Ron as they weaved through the crowd and then they stopped in front of Fred and George's shop. Wondering what on earth Ron was up to he followed him into the building...  
  
Only to be bombarded with paints and streamers.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" was the only thing that covered up Ron's curse as he was covered too.  
  
Moony came forward, hand on his ribs from laughing so hard and got rid of the paint with a wave of his wand.  
  
Harry couldn't stop grinning, "Anything else going to explode?"  
  
"I don't think so-" Moony's response was cut off by the cake exploding, followed by half the things on the self, set off from the sound.  
  
It had to be the best birthday Harry had ever had. The DA members were there all determined to make Harry say he would continue the club. Explosions became a common thing and people simply watched where they stepped, sat, and breathed.  
  
Hours later armed with Harry's new presents they returned to Hogwarts. He had gotten the usual Weasley present, along with Ron and Hermione's present of various candy (Ron insiting as they were forced to shrink it all in order to carry it that you could never have too much candy), Hagrid had given Harry a book on rare creatures, and Moony gave him a scrapbook the marauders had made in their first year with every thing from notes to plans for pranks.  
  
However long after the party and the Trio had retreated to the common room, Ron asked a question that Harry had been dreading, "Harry, is there.... Something your not telling us?"  
  
Harry sighed his happiness dropping like a stone. Hermione said softly, "There's something bothering you Harry. The other order members know something that we don't."  
  
Harry closed his eyes for a moment trying to gather the strength to tell them, "You remember the glass ball we took from the department of mysteries? The one that broke?" They both nodded, "Well that was only a recording of the prophecy. Dumbledore knew what it was and it was Trelaweney who made it. But," he said cutting of Hermione's remark, "It was a real one."  
  
He repeated the prophecy to them, telling them that he would have to commit murder. And then with a look at their shocked faces quickly left the common room.  
  
He didn't stop until he found himself out of breath and in front of Moony's door.  
  
He knocked and waited while soft footsteps crossed the room and Moony pulled open the door. His smile faded when he got a good look at Harry's face, "What's wrong?"  
  
Harry just shook his head and walked into the room.  
  
Trying to avoid the impending conversation he looked around the room. The bed was neatly made either by Moony or a house elf, Moony's suitcase was on top of a pile of slightly battered books on the desk. He glanced at the open closet and saw a new set of robes sticking out greatly from the battered ones around them.  
  
Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, "You told Ron and Hermione about the prophecy didn't you?"  
  
Harry nodded and felt shame and embarrassment rise in him, "Told them and ran."  
  
A look of understanding came into Remus' eyes, but that didn't stop the feelings that still rose in Harry. He was in Gryffindor. He was supposed to be brave. Why had he run? He faced so many dangers but he couldn't face his friends reactions.  
  
Arms circled Harry and he leaned weakly against Moony's chest. For some reason Harry couldn't, explain tears came unbidden to his eyes.  
  
"Its alright Harry. It's a big thing to accept and perhaps you couldn't stay there because you didn't want them to. If they didn't believe it then, perhaps it might not be true or there may be a way around it, but Harry you know the truth in your heart."  
  
"What truth?" Harry asked pulling away, "The truth that I can murder someone? The truth that I'll get over murdering him? You know what it feels like to nearly kill someone and you weren't even in control of yourself!" The tears that had filled his eyes and were spilling down his cheeks but he couldn't stop, "How can you stand there and tell me to accept that I have to kill someone? Even if he is evil and-"  
  
"Stop it Harry!"  
  
Moony's shout snapped Harry out of his yelling and he could now see the tears falling from Moony's eyes.  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Physical pain was nothing compared to this. I'd rather arm wrestle wormtail then go through this.  
  
"Stop it Harry!"  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. Every sentence, every word was reminding him of Harry's fate. A fate he couldn't change.  
  
The two of them simply stood staring at each other with tears failing freely. Remus wrapped his arms tightly around Harry. Harry clutched his robes and let the tears flow. Remus tightened his grip trying to protect Harry from something both knew he could not.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door, sometime later. Harry pulled back and wiped his face. After receiving a small smile from Harry, Remus pulled open the door and received a shock when he came face to face with Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah Remus. You have a fire call in my office. A ministry worker wants to speak to you." He lowered his voice glancing at Harry, "I'll speak to him."  
  
Nodding to Dumbledore and giving Harry a swift smile Remus hurried up to the Headmaster's office.  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Giving Harry a tired smile he asked, "I take it you told your friend about the prophecy?"  
  
Harry nodded, "I haven't spoken to them since."  
  
Dumbledore gave him an understanding smile, "I know the feeling. After I defeated Grinderwald my friends weren't sure what to do. They didn't know if I wanted to celebrate or be left alone to get over the duel. You can trust Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. They have been with you through thick and thin. They-"  
  
A franitic knock at the door stopped Dumbledore and when he pulled the door open, Ron and Hermione fell through.  
  
Looking up in surprise and embarrassment Hermione stuttered, "Pro-Professor we were wondering if Harry was- Harry!"  
  
Harry gave a small smile.  
  
Placing on his eccentric headmaster face on he said with twinkling eyes, "I'll leave you three to talk."  
  
Harry's POV  
  
There was an awkward silence after Dumbledore left.  
  
When no one spoke Harry said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but after Sirius died and everything...."  
  
"We understand" Hermione said quickly, then she trembled slightly, " Oh Harry what are we going to do?"  
  
"What we always do," Ron said gruffly, "Stick together, get in trouble, get ourselves out, and have a few laughs along the way."  
  
Harry laughed and felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. The gaping hole in his heart where Sirius had been was filling with memories and promises never to forget him. It felt like Fawkes tears has washed over him and made the world seem much more bearable. One thing was sure it would be an interesting year.  
  
The End of Part 1  
  
A/N yeah! All done! What do you think of the OWLs? Harry wasn't that upset was he? Oh well. A little sappy in some parts, but oh well! Don't know when the next part will be up, probably after X-mas hope you all have a great holiday!!  
  
Thanks  
  
Remusandtonksshipper- thanks! Here you go longer and last chappie!  
  
Snuggs- thanks!  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- ohh no! I won't be able to write a cliffie for ages now! *hangs head*  
  
Cornflake- you enjoy tormenting them don't you?  
  
Snakechamer- if your going to bother to review the last chapter in a fic you might as well read it instead of asking writers why you should  
  
Ckat44- thanks! TELL ME THE TITLE OF YOU FIC SO I CAN READ IT! Yeah go 160!!  
  
Nefertiri Riddle- oh no that's all for a while!  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- thanks! Thanks for your opinions but I don't think Harry got an O in potions. Happy X-Mass!  
  
Nana-hedwig- thanks! I used you review a lot for this chappie! Merry Christmas!  
  
Kimmy-look-at-moi Thanks! Yes, I've read fics that do that. I'm trying to make this more realistic with the books. Errr I think you misunderstood me. I've already written 'dealing with the weasleys' and that's where I first mentioned the idea of the trio joining the order. Thank you very much for reviewing my story your reviews helped me work on some things! Hope you liked and will read my next story! Congrats on getting an account!  
  
Nicoletta- aw! I love touching moments! Oh dear! Well just mention them somewhere like have Ron complain that they got so many Owls and had to take this class. Hey I tried to review chappie 8 but ff.net said I already reviewed. Did I?  
  
Pakerin Pyros- Thanks glad you like! Understand the relations better now?  
  
Kemenran- ohh yeah! Thanks!  
  
Athenakitty- errr yes!  
  
Wynjara- you're not alone! Lol  
  
Hermionegreen- he'll learn over time! Yes! 


End file.
